Digimon Adventure: Inheritance
by cavaner
Summary: A fic that continues the story of the original Digidestined and their children in the year of the 15th anniversary of the Original Season. With new partners, new digivices and a new world to explore, the children of the famous digidestined are forced into replacing their parents as guardians of the Digital World, knowing that failure is simply not an option. Digi-port...OPEN!
1. Chapter 1: A Digital Warning

_Hey guys and girls, it's been a while but I've finally decided to re-upload this fanfic (a continuation of the Digimon Adventure story) and continue it! I've got the basic plan for a fair few chapters written up, so expect some chapters sooner rather than later. So, without further ado, I present…__**Digimon Adventure: Inheritance.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Digital Warning**

About nine years had passed since the Odaiba Digidestined had defeated MaloMyotismon and saved the digital world.

Yet, none of the twelve Digidestined had visited the Digital World since that day.

That's not to say they hadn't tried however. Izzy's guess was the Digiport was closed for a reason.

Probably, the Digiworld didn't need them at that moment, so they all continued with their normal lives.

They all kept in touch and together, they made their way through school.

Afterwards however, the group slowly drifted apart.

Some of their studies took them to other countries. Others began to work. Their lives were becoming busier, and without the Digital World, they had no real reason to hang on to their pasts.

Until that day, nine years after their victory against the forces of evil, when Takaru 'T.K.' Takaishi was woken from his sleep by the sound of a ringing phone.

The blond haired, twenty-one year old boy dragged himself out of bed, walked to the kitchen and answered the phone.

He said groggily, "Hello, this is Takaru Takaishi, how may I help you?"

The man on the other end of the phone laughed before saying, "Honestly Teeks, it just sounds wrong when you use your full name."

The young man, now more awake, grinned, "Well it's nice to hear from you too Matt! How long's it been?"

Matt Ishida, a man of twenty-three years of age and T.K.'s brother replied whilst continuing to laugh, "I think we only saw each yesterday, didn't we?"

T.K. replied, "Yes, we did see each other yesterday. But how long before then Matt?"

Matt said guiltily, "A couple of months?"

T.K. smiled, "That's right bro. So, speaking to you twice in two days must be some kind of record! Now, what's important enough for you to wake me up my dear brother at the simply ghastly hour of 2:00 am?"

Matt said in response, "I'm sorry for ringing you so early man, but I'm just following orders."

T.K. frowned, "What do you mean?"

Matt then said, "Great news! Elizabeth's gone into labour and Joe wants us all to be at the hospital."

T.K. raised his eyebrows, "Really? The whole gang will be there?"

Matt hesitated, "Well, I think so. That's what Joe hopes anyway. Tai and I are on the case of letting everyone know."

The younger brother laughed, "Well, you're doing a good job so far Matt. Anyway, I'm really happy for Joe and Liz!"

Matt said in agreement, "I know, me too. They're such a great couple...almost as good as me and Catherine!"

T.K. chuckled at his brother's humour, "Yes Matt, I'm glad you're so happy too. Remind me when Catherine's due date is again?"

Matt thought for a moment before answering, "Catherine's seven months pregnant, so about two months' time."

T.K. then asked, "Any luck with names?"

Matt replied, "We've narrowed it down, finally! It's Callum if it's a boy, and Naomi for a girl."

T.K. nodded his head, "I like them both Matt, I think the two of you have done a good job. Now, I'll see you at the hospital?"

Matt answered, "See you there Teeks." before hanging the phone up.

T.K. put the phone back and trudged into his bedroom. Now awake was his long-term girlfriend, Kari Kamiya, who was sitting up in bed and the bedside lamp was switched on.

"Who was that?" Kari said to her boyfriend whilst inviting him to take his seat next to her.

T.K. obliged and got into the bed, next to Kari and kissed her before saying, "I'm sorry I woke you, but that was Matt on the phone. Liz is in labour and Joe wants the whole gang to go to the hospital."

Kari clapped her hands together, "Wow, that's so exciting!"

With that, the pair got out of bed and got changed into something simple, but decent enough to wear to a hospital at 2:00 am.

Just as Kari was ready to leave the apartment that the couple shared, T.K. swore silently, "Sorry, I've left my wallet in my drawer. I'll just be a second."

The young man sprinted from the front door, to his bedroom. He opened up the top drawer and searched quickly for his leather wallet.

Just as T.K. pried it from a crowd of socks and underwear, he saw a faint light coming from the other side of the drawer.

He raised his eyebrows at the site and put his hand once more into the drawer before finally pulling out the source of the illumination, his Digivice.

He thought to himself, "Hm, interesting. It hasn't done anything since the day we defeated MaloMyotismon, so why now? What does this mean?"

T.K. knew that he didn't have any if the answers to his own questions and either did his girlfriend.

So, after informing Kari, the pair decided to take it with them, to the hospital, and hope that Izzy Izumi, one of the original Digidestined and the bearer of the Crest of Knowledge, may be able to understand it.

* * *

**(45 minutes later, at Odaiba General Hospital)**

T.K. and Kari burst through the large revolving doors panting.

T.K. exclaimed whilst trying to catch his breathe, "Who knew there was traffic at this time in the morning?"

His girlfriend shrugged and approached the receptionist, "Excuse me, we're looking for Elizabeth Kido's room?"

The receptionist glanced down a clipboard and nodded, "Sure thing. Mrs Kido's in Room 121, just down the hall."

She pointed in the direction of the room before adding, "Dr Kido has a private waiting room next door to 121 though."

T.K. smiled kindly at the elderly woman and said, "Thanks for the help." before the pair took off at a leisurely pace down the corridor, hand in hand.

The couple noticed the number '121' inscribed in a door half way down the corridor.

They decided against going in and instead, entered the waiting room next door.

In the room were ten adults, some sitting down, some standing up, but all were conversing between themselves.

The adults that T.K. and Kari saw were firstly, Tai and Sora. The pair had been best friends since their school days and had recently been married. They still lived locally and Sora was currently three months pregnant.

There were also Matt and Catherine, sitting down on one of the many sofas. Matt was embracing his French wife who was rubbing her own belly, as she was seven months pregnant.

Then, there was Izzy Izumi and his wife, Jane. The pair had worked at the same tech company after college and had fallen in love at first sight. The pair was also trying to conceive but was unsuccessful as of yet.

Ken and Yolei were also present. The two Digidestined were always close and had sealed it through the 'sacred bond' of marriage, as Yolei put it. They lived together above a convenience shop, which they ran as a family business.

Finally, there was Cody Hido and his girlfriend, Caitlin. Originally from Ireland, Caitlin came to Odaiba to work at a fashion company. In fact, it turned out to be the same one that Sora was currently working at. The two girls became good friends and after Sora introduced

Caitlin to Cody, they seemed to hit it off.

As soon as T.K. and Kari entered the private waiting room, the other adults instantly greeted them.

After exchanging pleasantries, T.K. asked the group, "So, is this everyone?"

Matt replied, "Well, Joe's checking up on Liz next door."

Tai interjected, "I talked to Mimi. Michael and her were unable to get back from New York at the moment, but they send their love."

T.K. mentally counted everyone in the room before saying, "So, that just leaves..."

Before he could finish his sentence, another man came bursting into the room, who exclaimed, "I'm not last again am I?"

The man surveyed the room before hanging his head, "Yep, no need to answer that question guys."

The whole gang laughed at the man and Ken sighed, "Same old Davis."

Davis Motomiya shuffled into the room and greeted everyone. Davis' wife, Anna, followed him into the waiting room and apologised, "Sorry about that guys, you know how Davis is!"

Kari laughed, "Unfortunately!"

Anna and Davis had met when Davis' best friend Ken introduced them. Anna had been a friend of Ken's brother, and Ken had got them together to help Davis get over the fact that Kari had married T.K.

It had definitely worked as the two adults clicked right from the off and were now happily married.

Tai patted Davis on the back, "Never mind man, there's always next time." before hugging Anna in a friendly manner.

The group then talked amongst themselves for a long time, about all sorts of different things.

After a while, they hadn't heard from Joe about how Liz was getting on, so T.K. finally took Izzy to one side and showed him his Digivice.

He explained the mysterious flashing that took place at the same time as Liz going into labour and asked the man what it meant.

Izzy listened carefully before replying, "Hm, very interesting T.K. It's been so long since we've heard from Tentomon and the others, so it could be anything. The likelihood...the Digital World is in danger...again."

T.K. gasped, "You reckon? But what about the timing, that can't possibly be a coincidence, can it?"

Izzy sighed, "Probably not T.K. Just in case, I'd better check the Digiport."

Out of a bag that was lying by his feet, Izzy produced a state-of-the- art laptop.

T.K. grinned at his friend, "I knew I could trust you to be prepared Izzy."

Izzy returned the grin before focusing on his laptop's screen. He scanned the laptop until the Digiport appeared.

Izzy's mouth slowly fell wide open.

T.K. shook the man, "Izzy? What is it?"

Izzy slowly turned towards the blond man and whispered, "The Digiport's open T.K. For the first time in nine years."

T.K. took a step back and shouted, "The Digiport's open?"

T.K. instantly realised how loud he had just spoken and sighed.

The rest of the group gasped and Tai stepped forward, "What's going on T.K. Is it true?"

T.K. nodded and explained to everyone what had happened. The whole group listened intently, including Anna, Jane, Caitlin and Catherine who all had found out about the Digital World over the years.

When T.K. had finished, Ken was the first to break the silence, "Very interesting. Do we go to the Digital World ourselves and find out what's happening?"

Yolei then coughed, "But guys, if you haven't already noticed, firstly, we're kind of busy and secondly, T.K.'s the only one of us who has his Digivice."

The whole room of Digidestined considered this, but their thinking was interrupted by a high-pitched beep that sounded from Izzy's laptop.

Izzy held his hand up after glancing at the screen and said, "Um...guys? You might want to see this."

"What is it Izzy?" Cody asked the man.

Izzy turned the screen round so the others could see and Anna read out loud, "'One new e-mail from unknown'."

Davis raised his eyebrows, "What's so special about that Izzy?"

Izzy clicked 'open', and the group all read the e-mail to themselves.

**'Today is the day that the first of the new generation of Digidestined is born. A darkness is brewing that will consume the Digital World and its inhabitants. In sixteen years' time, your children will begin a battle for two worlds. They must fight for each other and the good of both your world, and the Digital World.'**

Matt sighed, "Well, that sounds...menacing."

Davis shrugged, "I don't know Matt. This...prophecy. Even if we won't be fulfilling it and our kids will be someday, this means we can definitely see Veemon, Gabumon and the others. Doesn't it?"

Kari placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, "I hope so Davis. But, if this is e-mail can be trusted, we've got sixteen whole years before we can worry about the Digital World again. So, let's just support Joe and Liz for the time being, okay?"

Davis nodded, "Okay Kari, you're right."

T.K. interjected, "As always."

The whole group burst into laughter, which was swiftly interrupted by Joe entering the waiting room.

Joe got everyone's attention and spoke with a huge grin on his face, "Hey guys, thanks for all coming and supporting us. I wanted to let you know that Liz has just given birth to a healthy baby girl and we'd love for you all to meet her."

Everyone smiled at the new father and Jane asked, "So Joe, what's her name?"

Joe said confidently, "Maria. Maria Kido."

After this, most of the group exited the waiting room after congratulating Joe, leaving just Izzy and T.K. alone.

T.K. was making his way to the door, but stopped himself. He turned to the other man who was still sitting down with his laptop on his lap.

"You coming Izzy?" T.K. asked.

Izzy nodded at the blond man, "I'll be there in a minute." T.K. then left the waiting room.

Izzy sighed and looked at the laptop. He read the anonymous e-mail again. It was simple to understand and even though Izzy knew it would be a very long time before it came true, he was already worrying.

He pulled himself together and closed the e-mail. This caused Izzy's screen to return to the Digiport.

However now, Izzy noticed that the Digital World was once again closed, as it had been for nine years before that night.

Izzy logged the computer off, took a deep breath and smiled.

He then strode towards the door of the waiting room and exited. As he went to go and meet the newest member of their 'digi-family', Maria Kido, Izzy decided that if they were going to have sixteen more peaceful years at their disposal, he for one was definitely going to enjoy them to the fullest while they lasted.

* * *

**So guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed that first chapter of Digimon Adventure: Inheritance. Next chapter I am going to get straight into the story, which as you can imagine, will take place sixteen years after this chapter. **

**Now, can you guys and girls please review the story and tell me what you think? I always appreciate your opinions, as they will help me to shape the story into a (hopefully) successful fanfic!**

**But for now…this is cavaner, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Bash

_Hey guys, I just thought that it would be worth me putting all the families and the ages at the start of each chapter, just in case!_

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12)**

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**25 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. 16 years after Izzy Izumi and the Digidestined received an anonymous e-mail.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Birthday Bash**

**(Ishida Residence)**

"Brandon! What the hell are you still doing in bed?" A young girl shouted at her brother after entering his bedroom.

The boy called Brandon yawned before grinning at the girl, "Geez sis, I'm just chilling. Calm it will you?"

The girl puffed angrily before grabbing Brandon's ear and then proceeding to pull the boy out of bed, "Come on Brandon. Out...out...out!"

On her final word, the boy landed on his ass on the cold-carpeted floor.

He scowled at the girl, "Honestly Naomi, what's your problem?"

Naomi stood over her younger brother and said angrily, "My problem...brother...is it's Maria's birthday today. We're supposed to be hosting a surprise birthday today-remember?"

Brandon scratched his head, "Uh...no actually."

Naomi slapped the boy round the head playfully, before pulling him to his feet, "I really do worry about you sometimes Brandon."

The boy shrugged and grinned at his sister, "Same here sis. What would I ever do without you?"

After sensing the sarcasm in his voice, Naomi stormed out of the room in a strop, whilst Brandon was laughing heartily.

An older, blond man appeared in the doorway. He shook his head at the laughing boy with a grin on his face, "You really need to stop teasing your sister like that Brandon!"

The boy grinned mischievously at the older man, "I'm only having a laugh Dad."

The man sighed, "I know, but trust me when I say girls can look harmless, but they can be very evil indeed!"

Matt Ishida left his 14-year-old son, Brandon, with that slightly confusing thought and left the bedroom.

Brandon Ishida was average height for his age. He didn't get involved with many sports seriously, but instead did a lot of surfing with his best friend, Ryan Ichijouji, and liked to play his guitar.

He could be seen as quite lazy by some people, but Brandon saw himself as relaxed and laid-back, not lazy...as such. He had bright blue eyes and his blond hair, seemingly an Ishida trait, was short and spiky.

Brandon was good friends with his sister generally, and with all of the other children whose parents were good friends with their own. Because of this, he took the hint and got ready for the party.

He cleaned his room, had a quick shower and got changed into a pair of ripped denim jeans, a fairly plain faded red t-shirt and a pair of converses.

Naomi Ishida was 15 years old and not far off from her 16th birthday. She loved her brother a lot, but he did regularly get on her nerves.

She was a little taller than Brandon and had hazel coloured eyes, like her mother. She had the same blonde hair as the Ishida's but hers was long, straight and reached her backside.

She had always been a 'good' girl for her parents and was generally a kind soul, but she did have quite a short fuse on occasions (especially with Brandon).

She wasn't particularly sporty but enjoyed drama all the way through school. Both Brandon and Naomi were bi-lingual due to their mother being French, also.

She was currently wearing a relatively smart but still casual purple blouse with black jeans and matching flats.

Brandon then left his bedroom, closing the door behind and entered the kitchen.

The Ishida's lived in an apartment, not far from the Kamiya's. It had three bedrooms and was fairly open plan. It was also decorated in a fairly modern manner.

When Brandon entered the kitchen, his sister, mother and father were already tucking into a hearty breakfast.

Brandon joined them, despite an obvious glare from Naomi.

As he began to eat, his mother smiled at the boy and spoke to him in perfect English, but with a faint French accent, "Good morning Brandon, how nice of you to join us son."

Brandon returned the smile to his mother, a kind, and caring blonde woman. She was very pretty with her long hair (similar to his sister's) and stunning body. She was already wearing a pretty sky blue dress.

Brandon replied, "Morning mum. When's everyone getting here?"

Catherine glanced towards the clock that hung on the kitchen wall and replied, "Well, it's about 11 o'clock now and we told everyone to meet here at midday."

Naomi then asked, "What about Maria and her parents, will they come later?"

Matt now answered his daughter; "Joe and Liz are bringing Maria round at around 1 o'clock."

Brandon frowned, "And she still doesn't know we're throwing her a party?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't think so."

Naomi grinned at her brother, "And we thought Maria was clever!"

Brandon smirked and the family continued to finish their food. Once they'd finished, Matt and Brandon put all the pots in the dishwasher and tidied the house up whilst Catherine and Naomi began to prepare the food.

* * *

**(One hour later...)**

A knock on the front door of the Ishida apartment was suddenly heard and Catherine shouted, "I'll get it!"

She left the pot she was cooking her speciality dish, 'coq au vin', in, and approached the door.

She opened it and standing in the doorway was Tai, Sora and their two children, Daniel and Lucy.

Daniel Kamiya was 15 years old and had the same colour hair as his father and his too was wild, but if anything, it was a little shorter.

He was fairly muscular and tall and was thought of as handsome by most of the girls at his school. He inherited his father's love of soccer and as a result, he played for the school team.

Daniel was fun loving and carefree mostly. He loved a good laugh and was known for being courageous, as he never said no to a challenge. Yet, he could be a little stubborn on occasions, which often got him into trouble. He was also very protective of his younger sister.

He was wearing a pair of smart blue trousers with a red and black shirt and smart brown shoes.

Lucy Kamiya was 12 years old had brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She had piercing green eyes and quite a pale complexion.

She was fairly thin and was quite small in comparison with Daniel. She was athletic and enjoyed cheerleading at her school.

She was a very kind and considerate person and had a good relationship with Daniel. She always tried to stay on the right side of people, but tended to be a little shy around people she didn't know too well. Yet, when around her family and friends she was very bubbly.

She was wearing a floral dress and matching shoes that her mother had designed especially for her.

Catherine exclaimed, "Guys! Hello, hello, hello, please come in!"

She ushered over the threshold and said, "Tai, Sora, nice to see you again. Wow Daniel, you've definitely grown since we lost saw each other! And Lucy, darling you look...beautiful!"

The little girl blushed and thanked Catherine. Daniel grinned at Catherine before saying she looked nice as well.

Tai and Sora each hugged Catherine and Tai said, "Nice to see you again too Catherine!"

Sora smiled at the French woman, "Same here. Where are Matt and the kids?"

"Speak of the devil." Daniel murmured as Naomi came round the corner.

Naomi scowled at the boy and hissed, "I heard that Daniel!"

Lucy sighed, "Let it go Naomi, he obviously wanted you to hear."

Naomi shook her head in disbelief and said, "You boys are all the same." before walking off in the direction of Brandon's bedroom.

Daniel turned to his parents and said, "We're just going to say hey to Brandon." before Daniel and Lucy rushed after Naomi.

Sora called after the pair, "Okay, have fun!" before turning to her husband, "And who do Daniel and Naomi remind you of Tai, hm?"

Tai shrugged genuinely whilst Catherine laughed, "I think she means you and Matt."

Tai pulled a 'what are you on about, I'm innocent!' face but Sora was having none of it.

Matt then came into sight and greeted his old friends.

Before Catherine could get back to cooking, there was another knock at the door.

She answered it and saw that the Washingtons had arrived.

Michael and Mimi Washington had, 16 years before, been working in New York (Mimi for a record label and Michael for an insurance firm). However, Michael's firm bought out another firm and as a result he was promoted. The bonus was the promotion was at the Odaiba office, which worked out perfectly and Mimi's work allowed her to live anywhere so the family lived in a modern detached house in downtown Odaiba.

The couple had two kids, Lily and Holly.

Lily Washington was 14 years old. She had shoulder length chestnut coloured hair with one strand of dyed pink hair. She had bright blue eyes and fairly tanned skin.

She was of average height and was quite athletic, her main hobby being swimming. She was also fairly intelligent when it came to schoolwork.

She was a very bubbly and excitable person. She also loved to socialize with her many friends. Lily was sometimes like a stereotypical 'girl's girl', but was a little more grounded than Mimi had been at the same age.

She was wearing a pink gillet over a long sleeved white top. She also had blue shorts on with long pink and white socks. For shoes, she was wearing appropriately matching converses.

Holly Washington on the other hand was 7 years old, so she was obviously smaller than her sister.

She had blonde hair tied in twin pigtails and a paler complexion than that of her sister's.

Holly was a very quiet and timid girl, and tended to stay quiet unless addressed directly. She looked up to her elder sister a lot though, despite their personality differences and the girls shared a healthy relationship.

Holly was wearing a purple jacket over a lighter shaded t-shirt with black trousers and white trainers.

Catherine greeted the family warmly before the kids once again went off to Brandon's bedroom.

Catherine conversed with the adults momentarily before Michael was interrupted, mid-sentence, by a knock.

She held up her hand apologetically and said, "Hold that thought."

Catherine then went to welcome the next family into their home.

It turned out to be Matt's brother T.K., his wife Kari and their two children Rebecca and Alexander.

Rebecca Takaishi was 11 years old and was a very sweet little girl. She was fairly small and looked like her mother did when she was that age.

She had short hazel coloured hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a cute yellow dress and black shoes.

Rebecca was very kind and caring but did sometimes get on her parents' nerves with her inquisitive behaviour. She liked to chat to her friends and was cleverer than her age may have suggested.

Alexander Takaishi was only seven years old but he was boisterous and loud. He had a good heart but had a habit of saying things before thinking them through.

He was small due to his age, but surprisingly strong. He had his father's short blond hair that covered part of his eyes.

He was wearing a simple red and white t-shirt with jeans and trainers.

Alexander instantly jumped at the French lady and hugged her, "Hey Auntie Catherine, where are Brandon and Naomi?"

The woman was nearly knocked off her feet by the enthusiastic seven year old, but she steadied herself and pointed down the corridor, "I think they're in Brandon's room Alex."

Alex shouted, "Thanks!" as he ran off down the corridor.

Rebecca called, "Wait for me Alex." and said, "Hey Aunt Catherine." before following the blond boy.

Catherine said, "Hey Becca." but the girl was already out of earshot.

T.K. smiled at the woman before hugging her, "Sorry about them Catherine. You know Alex; I think he's just excited to see everyone again."

Catherine nodded, "I understand, don't worry!"

While Catherine talked to Kari, T.K. approached Matt and said in a hushed voice, "Are they ready Matt?"

Matt instantly knew what his brother was talking about and said, "I think so Teeks. I mean, they're a fair bit older than we were when we first met Gabumon and the others."

T.K. sighed, "But did we do the right thing by not telling them anything?"

Matt nodded, "Definitely. If they need our help, we'll help them Teeks. But they need to discover the Digital World on their own."

T.K. then said, "You know Cody, Ken, Izzy and Davis' families aren't coming to the party?"

Matt nodded, "I heard. No need to worry though T.K., if Kari was fine to join up with us later, I can't see there being a problem with the other kids doing the same."

T.K. nodded, feeling a little less anxious now, "Thanks Matt. Now we've got that out of the way, let's enjoy ourselves!"

Matt nodded and the pair went off to speak with some of the others.

* * *

**(Brandon Ishida's bedroom)**

At the same time, all eight of the children who had been able to make it to the party (apart from Maria herself) were sitting in Brandon's room.

Brandon and Daniel were perched on the end of the bed, Alex and Holly were lying on the floor, Naomi and Lily were sharing a beanbag whilst Lucy and Becca were sharing another.

Brandon sighed, "It's a shame Ryan and the others couldn't make it."

Daniel nodded in agreement, "That's true, but I guess they're just busy."

Lily then said, "So, changing the subject, what's everyone got Maria for her birthday?"

Brandon shrugged, "A card?"

Naomi reached over and slapped her brother round the head, "No, you twit! An actual present!"

Brandon eyes opened wide, "We were supposed to get our own presents?"

Lily sighed, "Yes Brandon. Like every other birthday party you've been to."

Naomi muttered to herself, "And they say we're related? Honestly..."

Alex smiled at the other blond boy, "Don't worry Brandon, after she gets Izzy, Jane, Katie and Devon's present, she forget all about being mad at you!"

Rebecca raised her eyebrow, "Why? What have the Izumi's gotten Maria?"

Alex put a finger to his lips, "I'm not supposed to say."

The whole group then rolled their eyes at the boy. Rebecca but her hand behind her back and with her fingers, counted, '3...2...1..."

As soon as all her fingers went down, the boy whined, "Oh, I just can't keep it in any longer. They got her a brand new laptop!"

Daniel gasped, "Seriously? Wow, that really blasts my gift out of the water." he said before showing the group a present that was obviously a book.

The whole group echoed Daniel's response with, "Same here."

There were DVDs, stationary and all sorts, but they were all trumped by the Izumi's amazing gift.

Everyone was happy for Maria, but annoyed that they had been outdone. Lucy looked at the others, "It's the thought that counts, right?"

Everyone stared at the girl and she sighed, knowing she was defeated, "Yeah, you're right. Effort is nothing compared to a laptop."

Daniel grinned and patted the blond boy by his side on the back, "Especially when some of us put no effort in at all, hey Brandon?"

Everyone burst into fits of laughter, which were stopped when the children heard a knock on the door.

Brandon checked his clock and said, "It's past one, so Maria must be here."

They could hear the Kido family being greeted by the other families.

Holly said chirpily, "So, let's go say hey to the birthday girl then!"

The group of eight got up and made their way out of Brandon Ishida's bedroom and towards the kitchen.

As they made their way down the corridor, Naomi took a big sniff and tilted her head, "Can you guys smell that?"

Lily nodded in agreement, "What? Like...a burning smell?"

Naomi was the first of the kids that reached the entrance of the kitchen and instantly shouted, "FIRE!"

This caught everyone's intention and Catherine Ishida instantly ran over to the food.

There was a lot of smoke bellowing from the pan, which she managed to disperse with some vigorous shakes of her hands.

"Sacré bleu!" She called. She lifted the pan from the stove and turned to the others, "I guess I got distracted, but my coq au vin's ruined now! Sorry Maria."

Maria smiled at the apologetic woman, "Don't fret, we'll be fine."

Maria Kido was fairly tall and had long black hair. She wore glasses, like her father and was a very intelligent person.

She was kind, caring and conscientious. She was seen as the mother figure of the group and often had to mediate fights, especially between Naomi and Brandon.

She was wearing a grey skirt and a white blouse with black boots. Although she had just turned 16, many people believed her to be older due to her high levels of maturity and intelligence.

Brandon strode over to a door, opened it and pulled out two pieces of paper that resembled take-away menus.

The boy smirked, "These are always useful in the case of an emergency. So, here's the million dollar question birthday girl...Chinese or Italian?"

The girl thought for a moment and Daniel chuckled to himself before whispering sarcastically, "It's almost as hard as 'Sophie's Choice'!"

Maria shook her head, "No, it's definitely harder."

Alex frowned, "Why's that Maria?"

The elder girl smiled at the young boy, "Because I prefer Mexican."

* * *

**(2 hours later)**

After cleaning the burnt pots, Matt had ordered in Mexican food, at the request of the birthday girl.

They waited for half an hour before it arrived and it took the group around an hour to completely finish their take-away feast.

Then Maria made her way through the presents that both her parents and friends had gotten her, until she opened up the Izumi's present.

"Um, wow!" Maria said in disbelief.

Joe smiled at his daughter, "Izzy and the others said they're sorry they can't give it to you in person, but hope it'll help with your studies."

The girl smiled gleefully at her father, "I'm sure it will Dad! What a cool present. I'm just going to put on charge if that's alright?"

Joe shrugged with a smile on his face, "It's not me you have to ask dear."

Maria turned to Naomi who nodded, "Sure thing birthday girl. Follow me!"

Maria and Naomi got up from their seats in the lounge that was adjoined to the kitchen and walked briskly to Naomi's bedroom.

Daniel looked at Lily, Brandon, Lucy and Rebecca, "Fancy a look as well?"

The teenagers all shrugged and Rebecca said, "Why not? Might be quite cool."

The five kids then followed the pair of girls out of the lounge.

This left all of the adults lounging on the sofas with Holly and Alexander lying on stretched out on the floor.

Kari patted her son gently on the back, "Don't you want to go as well Alex?"

Alex shook his head slowly and made a pained noise, "Uh...I don't think I can move anymore."

Holly sighed, "I told you not to eat that last taco, but no, who knows best Alex?"

The boy continued to make a pained noise before and after saying slowly, "Not...me..."

All the adults laughed at the younger children's' antics and T.K. stood up, "I'm just nipping to the loo."

He kissed Kari and stepped over the prone children before making his way to the Ishida's bathroom, which was down the corridor and situated between Brandon and Naomi's bedrooms.

* * *

**(Naomi Ishida's bedroom)**

Daniel had ripped into the laptop's packaging for Maria and the birthday girl was now inspecting the laptop.

Naomi and Lily grabbed hold of the laptop charger and looked for an empty socket.

Brandon and Lucy were also scanning through the instructions for an estimated initial charging time for Maria's present.

Lily exclaimed, "Here we go!" as she located an empty socket.

Naomi spotted the same socket and plugged the charger into it.

Naomi turned to Maria, "Are you ready?"

Maria nodded, "Yep. I just can't believe how generous Katie's family were."

Daniel nodded, "It was very nice of them. But, I hope they know I now expect the same!" He said this last sentence with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Maria put the laptop on Naomi's wooden desk and inserted the charging cable, which Lily had passed to her, into the laptop.

To everyone's amazement, the laptop instantly sprung to life and the screen lit up with a bright white light.

Brandon frowned, "What's going on?"

Lucy shrugged and put down the instruction booklet she had been reading; "I don't know... this says that it needs 8 hours charge before it can be used."

The bright lights from the screen then dimmed, and now visible on the screen were five sentences.

The first was read aloud by Maria, "In times of darkness, heroes of the light must stand forth.

Lucy continued, "They must learn to shine their beacons upon the evil that plagues both worlds."

Lily then spoke, "Together, they can succeed. Divided, they will fail."

Naomi added, "They will inherit the titles, rights and obligations of those who once fought before them."

Daniel finished the last line off himself, "But heroes of the light beware, take care, the gate to the Digital World that has been closed for so long is open once again."

As the last word escaped from Daniel's mouth, another blast of white light engulfed the room.

This time, when the light subsided, the room was completely empty.

T.K. Takaishi had finished on the toilet just in time to see the seven teenagers disappear in the bright white light that came from Maria's new laptop.

He took a deep sigh of relief and said calmly to himself, "And so it begins."

* * *

**So guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some of the families and their kids have been introduced in this chapter. Next chapter, I will get stuck in to the Digital World! **

**Please feel free to review this fanfic because I really want to hear what you think of this fanfic so far!**

**But for now, this is cavaner, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Eternal Sunshine

_Hey guys, here are the families that I will be using in this fanfic, again:_

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12) **

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eternal Sunshine**

"Ouch." Daniel said as he felt his head.

He had a pounding headache, and it took several seconds after waking up to fully regain his vision.

He staggered to his feet and said to himself out of disbelief, "Holy crap."

He found himself, alone, in what seemed to be a jungle. He wiped his eyes several times, but this made no difference.

He muttered to himself, "Well, I'm definitely not in Odaiba anymore."

Daniel was surrounded by lots of different trees and shrubs, but he couldn't see any of the other kids he was with when they were engulfed by the light from Maria's laptop.

Daniel glanced down and exclaimed, "What the hell?"

The clothes he had been wearing at the Ishida's house had disappeared completely. Instead, he was wearing a pair of regular tracksuit bottoms, trainers and a t-shirt. The t-shirt was orange coloured and plain.

Then, Daniel noticed a faint orange flash, illuminating his tracksuit bottom pocket.

He plunged his hand in and grabbed the item that was causing the orange light.

When Daniel took it out of the pocket, it stopped glowing, so he brought it closer to his face for inspection.

It was a circular device of two colours, white and orange, the same orange as his new t-shirt.

It had a screen at its centre that was currently dull and empty. It had no buttons, so Daniel assumed this new device was touch-screen.

He put it back in his pocket and sighed, "This is weird. What's with the new clothes and this device...I've never seen anything like it before!"

He thought back to the situation in Naomi's room. Those five sentences appearing on the laptop should have been impossible. The computer wasn't charged but somehow they could see them.

As well as that, as soon as Daniel had finished reading the last sentence, there was a flash of light and...

Daniel gasped, "No..." he thought to himself, "We couldn't have gone into the computer...could we?"

It sounded completely ludicrous to Daniel, but it was the only, albeit ridiculous, explanation he could think of.

Daniel turned all the way round on the spot in order to take in his surroundings, but froze in his tracks when he saw a nearby bush rustling.

"Who's there?" Daniel called. "Brandon? Naomi? Hello?"

As soon as he entered the bush, he saw the cause of the disturbance.

Floating in the bush was a small red body, shaped like the sun with eyes and a mouth.

Daniel exclaimed, "What the..."

Before he could finish, the little creature gasped and tackled the boy to the ground.

"Be quiet," the creature whispered, "Or Apemon will hear."

Daniel whispered back, "What are you? How on earth can you speak?"

The creature turned around and peered out of the bush without saying a word.

It then breathed a sigh of relief before looking at the boy, "It's alright to speak now human. Apemon has gone."

Daniel frowned, "Apemon? What's an Apemon? And who are you?"

The creature smiled, "My name is Sunmon, and I'm a Digimon."

Daniel replied, "Digimon? What's that?"

The Sunmon explained, "It is short for Digital Monster. Apemon is also a Digimon, but he's an evil Digimon."

Daniel then sighed, "I'm definitely seeing things now."

Sunmon shook its body, "No you're not. I'm just as real as you."

Suddenly, a small fire appeared above the digimon's head.

The creature grinned as he saw Daniel continue to look bemused.

But then, the Sunmon noticed the orange t-shirt that Daniel was wearing and gasped, "Can it be? You are my partner!"

Daniel got to his feet, "Partner? What do you mean?"

Sunmon floated up to Daniel's eye level, "We are destined to fight the forces of evil together, human. I have waited for you for a long time. Now, show me the Digivice."

Daniel raised his eyebrow, "Digivice?"

The Digimon nodded, "Of course! All Digidestined have a Digivice."

Daniel ignored the word, Digidestined, as he had no clue about its meaning but decided not to ask. Instead, he pulled out the circular device and asked, "Is this what you mean?"

Sunmon laughed gleefully, "Yes, yes, I just knew it!"

Daniel then asked, "Where are we Sunmon? What is this place?"

The Digimon replied, "We are in the Digital World, human. More specifically, the Tropical Jungle. But this is unimportant. What is your name human?"

The boy answered, "I'm Daniel Kamiya."

Sunmon gasped, "Daniel...Sunmon and Daniel...I can just tell we were meant to be together."

The creature dived into Daniel's arms; who caught Sunmon, but just avoided being burnt.

As the pair touched, Daniel's Digivice began to emit a bright orange light towards the sky.

Subsequently, a roar could be heard in the distance.

Sunmon jumped out of Daniel's hands, "Uh oh, I think Apemon knows where we are. Follow me Daniel."

Daniel shrugged, "Whatever you say little guy, it's not as if I've got anywhere else to go."

The pair then sprinted quickly out of the bush and through the trees of the jungle.

After a couple of minutes, the pair reached a clearing and stopped in their tracks as they spotted a pillar of violet light rise to the heavens in the distance.

"Another human?" Sunmon asked.

Daniel nodded, "I think so. There should be six other kids."

Then, Daniel realised that they had stood still for too long. Behind him, he heard someone else come rushing into the clearing.

He turned to find a yellow, monkey like creature staring straight at him.

"Uh oh," Sunmon cried, "Apemon has found us."

Daniel exclaimed, "So, what do we do Sunmon, run?"

Sunmon shook it's head, "No, we must fight."

The yellow monkey Digimon saw the pair and laughed, "Haha, a human? You're punier than I first thought. Prepare to be destroyed!"

Sunmon grinned, "Not a chance, fur ball." before throwing itself at the larger yellow Digimon.

Apemon however batted Sunmon away with the back of its hand.

This sent the small red Digimon sprawling along the ground.

"Sunmon!" cried Daniel. The boy then thought to himself, "What's that little guy doing; it's not a fair fight!"

Daniel was sure Apemon confirmed this theory when he said, "I am a Champion, you are in-training, how could you possibly think you could best me in combat?"

Daniel made a mental note that if they got out of this situation, he would ask Sunmon to explain what a Champion meant.

Before Sunmon could answer, Daniel stepped forward, beside his Digimon partner and said, "Right. I may have no clue where I am, no clue who you are and no clue why I'm here, but I know a bully when I see one. If Sunmon can't beat you by himself, then I promise you that we'll take you down together."

Suddenly, the device that was lying in Daniel's pocket began to glow once more.

Its orange glow enveloped the downed Sunmon and lifted him into the air.

He began to change form whilst basked in the orange light and the Digimon called out, "SUNMON DIGIVOLVE TO...CORONAMON!"

When the light disappeared, a fairly small red lion stood in Sunmon's place. It had flames burning on both its forehead and its tail.

Daniel took a step backwards, "What just happened?"

The lion like Digimon looked at the human boy and said, "Don't be afraid Daniel, I am still your partner. My name is Coronamon and thanks to you, I was able to digivolve from Sunmon."

Daniel slowly nodded, "Okay, so this device helped you to grow and get stronger more quickly."

Coronamon nodded, "Precisely. The Digivice accelerates growth in Digimon, that is why I know together we could stop Apemon."

Daniel grinned at his partner, "Okay then. Coronamon...attack!"

Coronamon smiled and turned towards the yellow monkey like Digimon who was a little surprised by the digivolution, but shook his head, "It matter's not that you digivolved Coronamon. You are still a Rookie...I am a Champion...I will delete you!"

The two Digimon ran at each other and Coronamon instantly called, "Petit Promenance!"

His whole body became engulfed in flames and he collided with the Apemon, knocking his enemy off balance.

He then said, "Coro-knuckle!" and began to throw flame-filled punches at the yellow monkey Digimon. Most of the punches connected and Apemon was clearly hurt by the powerful attack as he was thrown backwards a couple of metres.

Coronamon stood firm and closed his eyes before shouting, "Corona Flame!"

A ball of fire appeared at Coronamon's forehead and when he finished speaking, he launched the fireball in Apemon's direction.

Apemon was clearly scared but said forcefully, "Mega Bone Stick."

He produced a bone and swung at the 'Corona Flame'. There was great tension as the two attacks collided, but eventually, the bone snapped and Apemon was sent flying into a nearby tree by Coronamon's attack.

Apemon was now lying on the jungle floor, severely dazed.

Daniel embraced Coronamon and said, "Wow, well done man. I knew you could do it!"

Coronamon shrugged and tried to act cool, "Ah, it was nothing. What do you think we should do about Apemon?"

Daniel paused for a moment and said, "Let me try something."

He slowly approached the downed Apemon, and took his circular Digivice out of his pocket.

Then, as if he had been possessed, Daniel thrust the device out in front of him, in Apemon's direction and called out, "Digi-Cleanse!"

Streaks of black light suddenly erupted from Apemon and entered the Digivice. In response, streaks of white left flew out of Daniel's Digivice and into Apemon.

When the exchanging of light died down, Apemon seemed to shimmer with an orange glow momentarily before it disappeared.

Coronamon turned to his partner, "I don't know what just happened Daniel, but I think that was the right thing to do."

Apemon then woke up from his dazed state and exclaimed, "A human?"

Coronamon nodded, "That is correct Apemon. This is Daniel, a Digidestined child, and I am his partner. Why did you attack us?"

"Attack you? I'm sorry, but I have no recollection of doing such a thing Coronamon." Apemon said truthfully.

Daniel placed a friendly hand on the Digimon arm, "So what is the last thing you remember Apemon?"

Apemon thought hard, but said, "I remember being summoned to meet with Lord Gallantmon, but nothing since then."

Coronamon frowned, "Interesting...one of the Royal Knights..."

Daniel tapped his digimon's shoulder, "Uh, Coronamon, what's a Royal Knight?"

Coronamon explained, "Legends say that they were a group of Digimon that were chosen to protect the Digital World in the absence of the Digidestined. But they're good, kind Digimon...I can't see how they could be involved with turning Apemon evil."

Apemon stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help Digidestined and for any inconvenience I have caused you, but I am willing to aid you whenever you so request."

Daniel smiled at the kind Digimon, but was a little confused as to how such a nice Digimon could have been so easily blinded by the darkness, "Thank you Apemon, I'm sure we will meet again."

Apemon turned and sprinted away into the jungle.

Suddenly, a voice from behind Daniel and Coronamon asked, "Daniel...is that you?"

Daniel wheeled on the spot and exclaimed, "Naomi!" The Ishida girl was wearing identical clothes to Daniel, apart from the fact that her t- shirt was violet and not orange.

The two ran and embraced each other. "I'm so glad to see you!" Naomi said truthfully.

The two broke away and Daniel grinned at the girl, "Me too."

Daniel then spotted a small Digimon hiding behind Naomi's leg. "Is that your partner?" the boy asked.

"Partner?" Naomi said. "That's what she said as well. Her name's Moonmon."

Moonmon was a small blue oval shaped Digimon with a smaller blue oval on its head. It also had eyes and a mouth, just like Sunmon had.

Daniel then decided he'd ought to fill Naomi in on everything he'd learnt so far in the Digital World.

Naomi seemed to understand and believe everything that Daniel was telling her.

When he finished, she asked, "So, if Sunmon changed..."

"Digivolved." Coronamon corrected.

"Sorry, digivolved into Coronamon, will the same happen with Moonmon?" Naomi continued.

Daniel shrugged, "I guess so. However, I think the most important thing to do now is to find the others, then we can start to make sense of everything, agreed?"

Naomi nodded firmly, "Agreed."

Then, almost instantly, two pillars of light rose to the heavens, one coloured red and one coloured blue.

Naomi looked to her fellow human, "I think we know where to start looking."

Daniel nodded and called, "Coronamon, let's go find the others." before sprinting off in the direction of the pillars of light.

Naomi smiled at her partner, "Come on Moonmon, let's not get left too far behind." before both Digimon and human followed Daniel and Coronamon further into the jungle.

* * *

**So guys and girls, here's the first chapter that involves Digimon, people! In the next few chapters you'll be introduced to more and more of the Digidestined/ Digimon partner pairings, but in this one you've got Daniel/Sunmon and Naomi/Moonmon.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, please review, letting me know what you think of this chapter in particular and the story as a whole. Also, feel free to PM me a question or put one in a review and I will be happy to answer it as soon as possible!**

**But for now, this is cavaner...signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Pesky Pest

_Hey guys, here are the families that I will be using in this fanfic, again:_

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12)**

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Pesky Pest.**

When Daniel ground to a halt, he scratched his head and said, "They should be here...this is where the light was, I'm sure of it."

Naomi shrugged, "Maybe they moved on. It's possible they were being chased by some sort of Digimon, like Apemon was chasing you two."

Daniel sighed, "Maybe."

Coronamon put a finger to his lips, "Be quiet for a second, I hear something."

Everyone did as Coronamon asked and the lion Digimon then said, "I'm fairly sure I can hear a buzzing noise."

"I think those are footsteps as well." Moonmon added.

Then, running towards them, the group saw two humans running towards them with Digimon held in their arms.

Then flying closely behind them was a much larger Digimon. It had blue and yellow stripes on its body with purple wings and a dangerous looking stinger.

Coronamon took up a battle stance and announced, "That's Flymon, a very unpleasant enemy."

Naomi instantly recognised the pair running towards them and shouted, "Brandon! Lucy! Over here!"

The pair noticed the two humans alongside their partners and ran over to them. Brandon was wearing a blue t-shirt whilst Lucy was sporting a red t-shirt.

The Digimon closest to Brandon looked similar to a green duck but with no feet. It introduced itself as Chapmon.

Lucy's Digimon was a small yellow chicken with a long tuft of red fur on its head, like hair. It, like Chapmon, had no feet but this Digimon's name was Chicchimon.

Brandon said, "Wow, are we glad to see you. That huge creature's been chasing us."

Lucy nodded in agreement before adding, "So you've got partners too."

Daniel nodded, "This is Coronamon, and that one there is Moonmon.

Brandon looked at Daniel, "Honestly mate, what the hell's going on here?"

Daniel replied calmly, "I'm not too sure Brandon, but for now we've got to get out of here alive."

Daniel and Coronamon strode forward and Daniel said to his friends, "Stand back, we'll take care of Flymon."

Brandon, Naomi and Lucy obeyed the boy and Daniel pointed at Flymon, "Go Coronamon, take him down!"

Coronamon nodded and ran at the enemy Digimon. "Petit Prominence!"

The red lion's body became cloaked in fire and he threw himself at the hovering Flymon.

Flymon however was ready for this and moved out of the way. Coronamon couldn't stop himself and carried on until he crashed into a tree.

"Coronamon! Are you alright?" Daniel called.

Coronamon nodded and got to his feet. He took up a battle stance, stared straight at the enemy Digimon and said calmly, "Corona Flame."

A focused fireball flew straight towards Flymon, who once again was too quick for Coronamon's attack.

The ball of flames however continued to fly through the air but now it was heading towards the rest of the group.

Daniel and Coronamon gasped but could do nothing to stop the attack in its tracks.

Chapmon though was alert and dived out of Brandon's arms and called, "Foam Shower!" The duck like Digimon released many bubbles from its mouth, which caused the fireball to turn into smoke, saving everyone from harm.

Lucy was a little shocked but said, "Wow, uh...thanks Chapmon."

Chapmon shrugged, "No problem, any friend of Brandon's is a friend of mine."

Brandon patted the small Digimon on the head in a friendly manner, "Well done Chapmon! I'm really quite confused about everything, but how about we give Daniel and Coronamon a hand?"

Chapmon nodded and the pair took a step forward. Brandon took out the blue Digivice and tapped it with his finger, "Now how does thing work?"

Suddenly a blue light erupted from the device and struck Chapmon. It lifted the Digimon off the floor and he began to change form.

The Digimon cried, "CHAPMON DIGIVOLVE TO...KAMEMON!"

When the light faded, Brandon's partner was now a turtle like Digimon. It had a green body, an orange shell and a blue helmet. In the middle of its shell was a small yellow ball that somewhat resembled the ball in some sort of a computer mouse.

Brandon, not shocked or scared by the change embraced his partner's new form and the Digimon grinned gleefully back at the boy.

They released each other and Brandon asked, "So what's your name again buddy?"

The turtle Digimon replied, "I'm Kamemon now Brandon. So, how about we show this Flymon not to mess around with the Digidestined."

Brandon shrugged and laughed, "Sure thing Kamemon! Why not?"

By now, Daniel, Coronamon, Brandon and Kamemon were all standing next to each other and facing the enemy Flymon.

Daniel looked over his shoulder and said, "So, girls, are you just going to let the boys have all the fun?"

Naomi grinned and shook her head, "Not a chance! I'm not about to let my little brother fight without me after all."

Daniel smiled, "Excellent. What about you Luce?"

The girl shook her head, "I don't think Chicchimon's big enough to fight just yet."

Daniel nodded, "Okay then sis, if that's what you want."

The boy turned to Naomi, who had strode forward with Moonmon and were now standing alongside them and said, "I think it's your time."

Naomi nodded, grabbed her Digivice and pointed it at her partner.

A beam of violet light struck Moonmon and lifted her skywards. As she began to change, she cried, "MOONMON DIGIVOLVE TO...LUNAMON!"

Lunamon was like a white rabbit, but with four large purple ears, yellow crescents on her body, a purple cross of fabric on her chest, which had a moon, symbol at its centre and no feet.

Naomi gasped, "Wow Lunamon, you really are beautiful."

Lunamon smiled at the girl, "Thank you Naomi for your kindness, but now is the time for action, not talking."

Coronamon nodded, "Agreed."

Suddenly, Flymon buzzed, "I agree also. You may be resourceful brats but you are prone to excessive talking for sure. Now, on Lord Gallantmon's orders, you will be defeated!"

"Brown Stingers!" The corrupted Digimon cried as it sent its stinger towards the group.

Kamemon however was alert and cried, "Cora Guard!" He withdrew into his shell and blocked the stinger, sending it into the ground nearby.

"Good one Kamemon!" Brandon cheered.

Kamemon popped out of his shell and gave a telling look to both Coronamon and Lunamon before shouting, "Met Tackle."

He threw himself along the ground quickly, gliding on the mouse ball in the middle of his shell, and then attempting to head-butt the Flymon.

Flymon managed to just twist out of the way, but Coronamon and Lunamon could see he was distracted.

"Our turn." the pair said in unison before Coronamon called, "Corona Flame!" and Lunamon cried, "Tear Shot!"

A fireball from the red lion's head and a ball of water from the antenna of the white rabbit flew menacingly towards the distracted, enemy Digimon before striking him and sending the Digimon flying into a large tree.

The Flymon trickled to the ground and lay there.

The teens celebrated with their Digimon before Daniel sighed, "Brandon, this isn't finished yet."

Brandon frowned at the older boy, "What do you mean Danny?"

Daniel stared at the group, "Close your eyes, think about it, and you'll all know what I'm talking about."

Even if it was slightly dubiously, Brandon did as Daniel suggested. For a moment he stood still, but it wasn't long before his eyes re- opened.

Without saying a word, he strode ahead of all the others and walked over to the prone Flymon.

He held out the blue Digivice and said calmly, "DigiCleanse." In response, waves of black light left Flymon's body and were replaced by white left from the Digivice.

When the cleansing had ceased, Flymon glowed a slight blue colour before waking up and hovering quickly away, without uttering a single word.

Brandon frowned at the sight, "Well that was...weird."

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know what exactly happens, but it seems these devices can turn corrupt Digimon back into their good selves."

Lucy wandered forward, "Why did it run if it was better?"

Naomi explained her view, "I think Flymon was a little spooked, so I can understand why it fled."

Lucy nodded, still a little confused about the day's events so far but she was learning to just nod and listen to the views of the other children.

The group then agreed that they ought to find another clearing in the jungle, one that was deserted and safe for them to talk.

They walked for over an hour before settling on a rectangular area, which was free from trees or angry Digimon.

The group relaxed for a moment before Daniel took out the lump he had been carrying in his pocket.

"These devices..." Daniel said, "The things they can do are just mind-blowing."

Naomi nodded, "True, but everything we've seen today is pretty mind-blowing."

Lucy held her device in her hand, "But what are these things called?"

Coronamon replied, "We've heard of devices named Digivices before in the Digital World."

Brandon nearly jumped in the air before grinning wildly, "I've got a special name for them, guys!"

Naomi sighed, "Let's hear it then little brother."

The boy rubbed his hands together, "Okay then, what do you say to...a D-Beacon?"

Lucy frowned, "A D-Beacon? Where did that come from?"

Brandon shrugged, "Well, on Maria's computer before we got brought here, it talked about beacons...and it just sort of made sense because like a beacon, these things sure do like to give out light."

Daniel smiled at the boy and nodded, "I see where you're coming from man. D-Beacons...I like it. But, now you've mentioned those sentences on Maria's computer, I'm wondering what they really mean."

Brandon turned to Lucy, "So Lucy, reckon you can remember it all?"

Lucy nodded firmly. From a young age, she had been able to remember vividly certain things that she had seen. Her parents told her she had photographic memory, and that sure came in handy with tests at school.

Lucy turned to the Digimon and explained, as she could sense that they were unsure what the humans were talking about, "We arrived in the Digital World through our friend, Maria Kido's computer. There were seven of us there, but before it all happened, five sentences appeared on the screen. If you've heard them before, please speak up and tell us."

She coughed, composed herself and recited the lines, "In times of darkness, heroes of the light must stand forth. They must learn to shine their beacons upon the evil that plagues both worlds. Together, they can succeed. Divided, they will fail. They will inherit the titles, rights and obligations of those who once fought before them. But heroes of the light beware; take care, the gate to the Digital World that has been closed for so long is open once again."

Daniel thanked the girl and thought to himself, "I wish I had a memory like that!" before addressing Coronamon, Lunamon, Kamemon and Chicchimon.

"So," he said, "You guys recognize any of that?"

The Digimon thought for a moment before Coronamon shook his head, "I'm sorry Daniel but I've never heard those words before."

The other Digimon nodded in agreement with Coronamon and Naomi sighed, "I guess we're going to have to work them out for ourselves then."

Lucy added, "And then find a way to get home."

Daniel nodded, "Agreed. Now, the first line..."

Brandon interrupted, "Is easy to understand. Just like the second."

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Care to enlighten us Brandon?"

Brandon nodded, "Sure. The 'time of darkness' must have something to do with that group of Digimon that Coronamon mentioned, the Royal Knights, and other Digimon turning bad. So that means that the 'heroes of light' are..."

"Us." Daniel finished. "That makes sense."

Brandon then said, "And the second line spoke about us 'learning how to shine our beacons on the evil that plagues both worlds'. Both worlds must mean our world and the Digital World and the beacons mentioned are our D-Beacons. Simple."

Naomi nodded, "That all sounds reasonable. But that's only the first two lines. The next line says that we all need to be together if we're going to help save the Digital World."

Lucy frowned, "So, where are the..."

However, before the girl could finish her sentence, three female teens came running out of the jungle and into the same clearing as Daniel, Naomi, Lucy, Brandon, Coronamon, Lunamon, Chicchimon and Kamemon.

"Daniel!" one cried. Another called, "Brandon!" The last one shouted, "Lucy!" Then, the three girls screamed together, "Help us!"

Behind them, three small Digimon were following the girls in close pursuit.

Daniel instantly recognised the girls as Maria Kido, Rebecca Takashi and Lily Washington. Maria was wearing a green t-shirt, Rebecca an indigo t-shirt and Lily was sporting a yellow one.

The closest Digimon to Maria was like a grey seal with a white underbelly. It also had a streak of flames rising skyward from its forehead, like a large strand of hair.

Next to Rebecca was a small, round pink Digimon that was just a head. It had no body, arms or legs. It was a pink face with eyes, a mouth and two, long, pink ear like wisps on the top of it.

The final Digimon who was just behind Lily was a white head with brownish fur covering the back half of it and a large black spike protruding upwards from its top.

As they reached the group, Lily shouted whilst trying to regain her breathe, "We're so glad to see you guys! Where are we and who the hell are these...things that are following us?"

Coronamon stepped forward and said, "Calm yourselves, we are friends. My name is Coronamon, and we are Digimon. I am Daniel's partner."

Lily jumped backwards, "What the...they can speak?"

Maria looked to Daniel, "Daniel, you'll have to explain this."

Daniel nodded, "Coronamon is telling the truth. This is the Digital World and according to legend, we are the ones who will save it from darkness. We were all paired with partner Digimon in order to defeat the evil that is threatening both our world and this world."

The boy sighed, "Well, that's what we've been told."

Rebecca gulped, "Wow...that's quite a lot to take in at once."

Brandon nodded, "You're telling me."

He pointed to the individual Digimon whilst saying, "This is my partner, Kamemon. As Daniel said, his is Coronamon. Chicchimon is Lucy's and Lunamon is Naomi's."

Naomi, a little annoyed, said under her breath, "Is it just me that noticed I'm the only one who wasn't called."

Brandon grinned at the girl, "That's because everyone likes you least sis!"

Lily pushed Brandon, "Shut up Brandon! Of course that's not true Naomi, you were just the last one we saw, but we're definitely happy to see you now."

Naomi felt a little better now and one of the new Digimon spoke, "Anyway...I'm your partner Maria. The name's Bukamon."

The one closest to Bukamon then spoke, "And I'm destined to be Rebecca's partner. I'm Koromon."

The last one spoke, "And I'm Tsunomon, Lily's partner."

The girls, a little less scared now, greeted their Digimon partners.

When they touched one another, three beams of light appeared and travelled high into the sky.

One matching yellow beam appeared when Lily and Tsunomon touched. Another, an indigo beam came from Rebecca's D-Beacon when she touched her Koromon and finally, a green beam erupted from Maria's Digivice when she embraced Bukamon.

Daniel then proceeded to explaining what had happened since the rest of them had arrived in the Digital World, including the naming of the D-Beacons and the so-called 'digivolving' that Sunmon, Moonmon and Chapmon had undertaken to turn into Coronamon, Lunamon and Kamemon.

When he had finished, Maria asked, "So why haven't mine, Lily's, Lucy's or Rebecca's Digimon digivolved yet?"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? Maybe they're just not ready yet."

Lucy looked to the skies, "Guys, it's starting to get dark. I think we should try and find a way home."

The rest of the group looked skyward and saw that the source of light for the Digital World, whatever it was, was beginning to fade.

Rebecca replied, "Agreed. But how do we do that?"

Suddenly, before anyone else could speak, a rustling sound could be heard from a nearby bush.

Lily said in a hushed tone, "What's that?"

Maria shrugged and replied in a similar tone, "Who knows? It could be another evil Digimon."

Kamemon sighed, "Guys, chill already. There's no point getting worked up."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "It's just ridiculous how alike Kamemon and Brandon are."

Brandon shrugged, "Can't see what wrong with that!"

The blond boy and his partner Digimon exchanged a quick grin before Daniel hushed the group, "Guys, quiet down and stop arguing. I'm going to go check and see who's out there. Coming Coronamon?"

The red lion like Digimon nodded, "Of course Daniel, nothing can scare us."

Lucy hissed, "Daniel, don't! What if you get hurt?"

Coronamon grasped the girl's arm, "Don't worry Lucy, I'll protect him."

Lucy looked deep into Coronamon's eyes and nodded, "Okay, I believe you. Just be careful?"

Daniel smiled kindly, "Aren't I always sis?"

The pair, human and Digimon side by side, then walked away from the group and back into the jungle.

They approached the area where they had seen the disturbance and called, "Hello? Who's there?"

Suddenly an orange dinosaur popped out of a nearby bush and said, "Tai?"

Daniel frowned, "Uh...no. I'm Daniel. Who the hell are you and why are you watching us?"

The Digimon smiled proudly, "I'm Agumon, but don't worry, I'm here to help. I'm sorry for calling you Tai, it's just...you look so much like him."

Daniel frowned a little more, "Tai Kamiya? You knew my Dad?"

Agumon grinned, "I'm sorry Daniel but I'm afraid your father will have to give you the answer to that question."

Agumon thought to himself, "It's weird to imagine Tai and the others as parents."

He snapped out of his trance and looked from Daniel to Coronamon, "So, you're the one they got to replace me!"

Coronamon gasped, "It can't be true...are you the actual Agumon who defeated Apocalymon?"

Agumon smiled proudly, "That's me! But more importantly, it is now time for the two of you to step up and lead the new era of Digidestined against the forces of evil."

Daniel frowned, "Lead? Are you sure about that Agumon? After all, Maria's older than me."

Agumon shook his head, "No, it must be you. Age has no say in the matter. Now, I would like to talk more but the Digital World is now very dangerous at night, you must return home for now."

Daniel then asked, "Return home? How?"

Agumon then explained the process of returning home to Daniel and Coronamon. Daniel wanted to ask Agumon how he knew so much, but decided it was probably best to leave it...for now.

Daniel turned to leave, but realised that Agumon hadn't moved.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Daniel asked.

Agumon shook his head, "No. My place is here. My friends and I will continue to look out for you, but you must figure out how to defeat this evil for yourself."

Daniel frowned, "But I thought you said it was dangerous here at night?"

Agumon grinned, "Dangerous for you, maybe, but for me, never. Gallantmon will surely come looking for you himself after Flymon and Apemon failed him. I must follow him and hope I hear something of interest."

Daniel nodded, "Okay. If that's what you think's for the best. I hope to see you soon Agumon."

Agumon smiled, "You too, son of Tai. Before you go, I just want to say, make sure you all speak to your parents, because they'll have something they want to talk to you about. And your father will have something to give to you as well Daniel."

Daniel thanked the Digimon before he and Coronamon took their leave.

The rest of the group hadn't moved much since he had left, as they had obviously been waiting anxiously for him to return.

They welcomed him and Lucy instantly said, "So, what was it?"

Daniel then explained his meeting with Agumon vividly. After finishing, Lily said, "So, we have to talk to our parents when we get back about?"

Daniel shrugged, "I'm not sure Lily."

Kamemon then spoke up, "Um, guys, if Agumon's telling the truth you'd better get home quickly before Gallantmon finds us, then we'd be in serious trouble."

Brandon interjected, "For now, that is. I'm still a little confused about this whole thing but if we've been chosen to save this world..." at this point Brandon put a friendly hand on his partner's shoulder, "Then we'll keep coming back and getting stronger until we're ready to beat Gallantmon and the others!"

The whole group cheered loudly in agreement, but their cheering was cut short by a loud roar thought shook the jungle.

Maria broke the silence, "That's probably our cue to go."

Daniel nodded and turned away from the group. He took out his orange D- Beacon and held it out in front of him.

He whispered to himself, "I hope this works." before shouting, "Digi- port...OPEN!"

A beam of light erupted from the Digivice and with it, Daniel quickly drew a circle.

After doing so, the light beam disappeared, leaving the circle of white light. Suddenly, a picture of a bedroom appeared in the circle.

Naomi exclaimed, "That's my bedroom!"

Maria added, "It's a view through my new laptop!"

Daniel looked over shoulder and said, "Come on guys, let's go home."

He ran at the digi-port, with Coronamon by his side and the pair jumped into the circle of light.

They instantly disappeared and everyone seemed to stare at the digi- port until Lily shouted, "What are you waiting for? We need to get out of here!"

Then, Lily and Tsunomon exited the Digital World. They were followed by: Rebecca and Koromon, Maria and Bukamon, Lucy and Chicchimon, Brandon and Kamemon and finally Naomi and Lunamon.

When the last pair jumped through the portal, it closed swiftly behind them.

* * *

**(10 minutes later, in the same clearing where Daniel Kamiya created the digi-port)**

"Damn!" A tall, knight-like Digimon said as he smashed his shield into a nearby tree.

His red cape swirled in the wind, as he turned round to see another figure shaking its head and tutting.

"Honestly Gallantmon, the only thing worse than the Digidestined returning to the Digital World is the fact that you let them escape!"

The Digimon called Gallantmon, fully dressed in a suit of silver, gold and red armour, with his shield in his right hand and his lance in his left, pointed the lance angrily in the figure's face, "You will be silent, Leopardmon!"

Leopardmon, a Royal Knight Digimon that indeed resembled a leopard with wings and armed with a sword, used her weapon to push the lance away from her, "There's no point being angry with me Gallantmon, I'm just pointing out the obvious. This is going to be hard to explain to the others!" She said teasingly.

Gallantmon mumbled insults as he strode away, but he knew that Leopardmon was speaking sense. He had volunteered to end the Digidestined before they had the chance to become stronger. He had failed.

He gestured to his fellow knight as he walked off into the Tropical Jungle, "Come Leopardmon, we must meet with our fellow knights." before sighing, "We have much to discuss."

* * *

**So guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed that chapter as more partner Digimon were revealed! It's a fairly long one in my view, with a nice slice of action as well!**

**If you enjoyed it, please review because I really, REALLY, want to hear what you guys think of the story! Your views are really important to me and I would love to answer any questions or queries you guys may have about Digimon Adventure: Inheritance, because I'm always happy to help!**

**But for now, this is cavaner…signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5: An Overdue Explanation

_Hey guys, here are the families that I will be using in this fanfic, again:_

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12)**

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Overdue Explanation**

**(Back in Naomi Ishida's bedroom)**

"OW! GET OFF ME BRANDON!" Lily Washington screamed.

"I'm sorry dude, chill out." Brandon replied casually.

"I...am...NOT... a dude!" Lily retorted. "And I will not 'chill' until you stop lying on me!"

Daniel chuckled as Brandon laughed, "You know what Lily, I'm pretty comfortable like this."

Daniel then pulled himself from under the pile of teenagers and helped sort everyone out.

When they were all untangled and standing up, Maria asked, "Hey guys, how long would you say we were in the Digital World for?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I don't know, a couple of hours, tops."

"How come?" Lucy asked.

"Well," Maria responded, "The clock seems to think we've been gone ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" Naomi exclaimed. "That's ludicrous."

Daniel shrugged, "To be honest Naomi, it's not the first time we've experienced ludicrous things today, so I'm not too surprised."

Naomi sighed, "You've got a point."

Daniel suddenly looked at everyone and frowned before saying, "Is it just me, or have we still all got our original clothes on?"

Everyone took another glance and Rebecca sighed, "It really is weird, but Daniel's right. We've all got our original clothes back on, and the coloured t-shirts are nowhere to be seen that we were wearing when we arrived in the Digital World."

Lucy coughed and got the attention of the others, "Excuse me guys...but where are all the Digimon?"

The group suddenly looked round and Daniel said in a confused manner, "I...don't know sis."

There was a silence for a moment, which was eventually broken by a laugh from Brandon, "If we're counting ridiculous things guys, I think I may have another for us."

Before anyone could speak, he held up his D-Beacon and on the screen, the whole group could see Kamemon smiling and waving.

"He's..." Rebecca stuttered, "Inside the Digivice?"

Kamemon nodded and replied through the device, "That's right."

Coronamon's voice could be heard as well, "We're all here."

Lunamon interjected, "But it's probably for the best if we stay hidden and quiet in the D-Beacons whilst you guys are in the Human World."

"Ah..." Koromon complained, "I wanted to explore this world!"

Tsunomon added, "Me too! Who knows what we could find out here."

Daniel then spoke calmly, but he was still a little bemused at the Digimon's where-abouts, "I'm sorry guys but Lunamon's right. For now, you've got to stay quiet until we tell you otherwise." Some of the Digimon nodded in understanding and the rest mumbled under their breath, despite at heart, all understanding Daniel's thinking.

"Guys," Naomi asked, "Shouldn't we go and speak to our parents, like Agumon said to?"

Lily nodded, "Naomi's right. Let's go and ask our parents if they know anything about all of this." The whole group nodded firmly in agreement and left Naomi Ishida's bedroom. They walked down the corridor and into the spacious kitchen/ living room.

The adults were speaking amongst themselves when the children entered the room, but they soon became quiet after realizing that the children had emerged from the corridor. They were all either sitting on the long leather sofa, or standing by it. T.K smiled kindly at the children and gestured to the floor whilst saying, "Hey guys, take a seat."

Daniel frowned.

It was almost as if the parents knew what the children were going to say. But then, whilst scanning the serious looks the adults were giving them, Daniel noticed that Alexander Takaishi, Holly Washington and Michael Washington were not present. The boy then looked to his father and asked, "Hey Dad, where are Michael, Holly and Alex?"

His father, Tai Kamiya, responded, "Michael's taken them back to his house. They were getting quite tired and anyway, I reckon Alex wasn't feeling too well because he did have quite a bit to eat!"

Rebecca sighed and said reluctantly, "That's my brother for you!" The teens then did as they had been told and sat on the floor, opposite the adults.

There was a brief silence, as no one quite knew how to start the conversation. Naomi Ishida inevitably got impatient and sighed, "Fine, I'll get the ball rolling. So, we've heard that you lot can give us some sort of an explanation for this, frankly, crazy business we've all been through today!"

Matt sighed heavily before staring at the group of children, "So Teeks was right then...you have been to the Digital World."

Brandon nodded his head in response before speaking, "That's right. We only just made it back as well."

Tai smiled kindly at the group and turned to Daniel, "Son, why don't you tell us what happened, and then we'll tell you everything we know about the Digital World." He then looked to the others, "Does that sound fair?"

The teens looked to one another before nodding unanimously and Rebecca smiled back at the man, "That sounds acceptable Uncle Tai." Daniel then took the lead and stood up, before explaining to the adults about what had happened to them in the Digital World.

He described: the Tropical Jungle, the new clothes they had been wearing upon their arrival and the Digivices that they'd all found in their pockets. He explained that they had dubbed them, 'D-Beacons', before taking his out and giving it to his father to look at. Tai though nearly fell off the sofa when he saw Coronamon smiling at him through the screen.

Daniel grinned at the sight, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I should have probably mentioned that our Digimon are in the Digivices. That's Coronamon." The teens then showed the adults the rest of their Digimon partners. After introductions between the Digimon and the adults had been made, Daniel was then asked to continue. He obliged and explained how Coronamon had digivolved from Sunmon in order to defeat Apemon. He then mentioned 'DigiCleansing' and how some sort of evil force had controlled Apemon, before Daniel's D-Beacon freed him.

Before continuing, Daniel recalled something that Apemon had said whilst being controlled. He turned to his D-Beacon and spoke to Coronamon, "When we were fighting Apemon, he called you a rookie. What does that mean?"

Coronamon replied, "My understanding is that Digimon like Koromon and Tsunomon are known as 'In-Training' Digimon. However, when we get stronger and digivolve as a result, we advance to the next level."

Kamemon now shouted, "That's right. As we digivolved, Coronamon, Lunamon and myself are Rookie Digimon."

Lunamon then interjected, "And Digimon like Apemon are Champion level. Then there's Ultimate level and finally Mega level, but only the strongest Digimon ever manage to reach that sort of power."

Daniel nodded in understanding before turning to the adults and continuing to talk about their day. He explained how he and Naomi had met up before discovering Lucy and Brandon being chased by a rogue Flymon. He said that this was when Kamemon and Lunamon digivolved to their current levels before the three of them managed to defeat the Champion level Digimon. Brandon mentioned then how it was he, who this time initiated a 'DigiCleanse' on Flymon.

Daniel then described how they ran into the three remaining teens: Lily, Maria and Rebecca, before talking about how they managed to create a Digiport with their D-Beacons, thanks to the orange dinosaur like Digimon, Agumon. All the adults, and especially Tai, flinched when they heard the name. Daniel then finished up by saying, "So we went through the portal and arrived back in Naomi's room and that's all. Do you guys want to start talking now then?"

He sat down and the teens waited for one of the adults to speak. They looked from one another before Tai sighed and spoke, "I guess I'll go first. We wanted to tell you before now kids, but we decided that we'd let you find about the Digital World for yourselves before we filled you in."

Led by Tai, over the next couple of hours, the adults spoke of their adventures in the Digital World. They explained that they were once Digidestined, like their children, and had partners. There were originally the seven of them along with: Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Palmon and Patamon. They talked about File Island and the Black Gears and their Digimon digivolving to: Greymon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Birdramon, and Togemon in order to destroy them. Eventually, T.K talked about Patamon being able to digivolve into Angemon in order to defeat Devimon.

Then they explained how they reached the continent of Server and gathered the tags and crests, which allowed their Digimon to reach the ultimate level. Next came Myotismon and the eighth Digidestined child, who they said was Kari. They talked about initially returning to the real world and Kari and her partner Gatomon joining the group before defeating Myotismon, thanks to Agumon's Mega form, WarGreymon and Gabumon's Mega form, MetalGarurumon. Then according to the adults, they returned to the Digital World in order to battle another evil force, the Dark Masters, which were a group of four Mega level Digimon. They managed to do so and even defeat the evil Digimon who was behind everything from the start, Apocalymon.

They then explained that the humans and the Digimon were separated for about four human years before the gate to the Digital World opened once again, but this time the original group took more of a back seat and left it to the new guys: Davis, Yolei, Cody and along with T.K and Kari. Their partners were mentioned: Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, who along with Patamon and Gatomon fought the evil Digimon Emperor and his Control Spires thanks to a new form of digivolving, armour digivolving. As Tai continued on to Ken and Wormmon joining the team, he felt a lump in his throat as he left out the small detail that Ken was in fact the Digimon Emperor. "It's for him to tell them." Tai thought to himself, "Ryan and the others need to hear it from him, not from us."

He went on to explain how the new Digidestined then mastered the art of DNA digivolving in order to defeat two new enemies, Mummymon and Arukenimon who were turning Control Spires into powerful and evil Digimon. After doing this, a man called Oikawa revealed himself as the fight was taken to the Real World. He was being controlled by a more powerful version of one of the original digidestined's enemies, Myotismon, who was now MaloMyotismon. They defeated him, which freed Oikawa, and the Digital World was peaceful once more.

The adults then told their children that they had to leave the Digital World behind, and so they were separated from their partners. But, after nine years of silence from the Digital World, on the night of Maria Kido's birth, they received a prophecy. Maria was the first in the new generation of Digidestined, so the adults knew that in sixteen years' time after receiving the prophecy, the children would somehow find their way into the Digital World. In response, Maria asked, "So that's way Izzy gave me a laptop for my birthday?"

Joe nodded, "I bet that was Izzy's thinking. He probably thought that if you were going to travel between the worlds, you ought to have your own computer."

The room fell quiet for a moment as everyone digested the information that was being thrown around. Brandon got to his feet and put his hands on his hips, "Well that was a lot to take in at once, but thanks guys."

Lily got up and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, better late than never. It's really interesting to hear about your adventures and I just hope ours are half as exciting."

Matt smiled at the kids, "Oh, I can imagine they will be."

Maria shook her head, "Why don't I like the sound of that."

Both Joe and Maria shot Mimi a look after she grinned, "Like father like daughter!"

Daniel stood up and said, "I'm sorry, but I've got a couple of questions to ask."

T.K shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ask away Daniel."

"If the seven of us are Digidestined, what about the others who couldn't make it, are they Digidestined as well?" Daniel asked.

Kari replied after thinking momentarily, "There's no way of telling for now Daniel. We'll just have to wait and see."

Daniel then asked his next question, "What about you Catherine, and Michael, and Jane, Anna, Elizabeth and Caitlin...are you all Digidestined like my parents?"

Catherine replied sincerely, "Well, I am one of the French Digidestined and I have a partner called Floramon whilst Michael is an American Digidestined; however we have never had such adventures like your parents. As for the others, we have told them about the Digital World, but they have never been themselves."

Daniel thanked the woman for answering so accurately for him before saying, "Okay, I have one last question."

"Shoot." his father said.

Daniel nodded and spoke succinctly, "Why us, and what happens if we fail?"

Matt frowned, "What do you mean Daniel?"

Naomi stepped forward, "What I think Daniel's trying to say, is even though we're the children of the original Digidestined, what's so special about us?"

Tai sighed, "Well, like we said earlier, the tags and crests along with the digi-eggs showed that we had certain traits that were examples of the light in the world. As our children, the Digital World must believe that you will have inherited some of these traits, or even have some of your own virtuous traits."

T.K now spoke up, "And as for what happens if you fail, as the keeper of the crest of Hope, I know that you guys have got to think positive, otherwise you'll never fulfil your destiny. Does that answer your question?"

Daniel replied, "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks guys...for everything."

Tai grinned gleefully at his son, "No problem!"

The man then spotted the clock in the corner of the room, "Wow, is it that late already?" He turned to his wife, "We really ought to go."

Sora nodded, "I guess you're right." They stood up to leave and thanked both Matt and Catherine before saying their goodbyes to everyone.

They walked to the door and Tai looked over shoulder, "Daniel, Lucy, you two coming?"

Daniel nodded, "In a minute Dad."

He turned to the other children and said, "So, am I the only one who feels about nervous about a whole world relying on us?"

Lily smiled kindly at the boy, "There's no need to worry Daniel, think of it as a privilege. Anyway, with Tsunomon and the others protecting us, no-one can beat us!"

Daniel heard a voice coming from his pocket, "She's right Daniel." Coronamon said, "I'll protect you no matter what."

Daniel felt a lot better and said, "Well, thanks Coronamon, I know I can trust you."

Brandon then asked, "So, should we go back tomorrow then?" Rebecca nodded, "I think we ought to. After all, it's still summer for a couple more weeks so we don't have to worry about school yet."

Daniel nodded, "True. Who's free then?"

Brandon replied, "I'm up for it if Kamemon is."

The Digimon replied, "Whatever you say dude."

Daniel laughed, "I guess that's a yes."

Rebecca shrugged, "I can't see why not."

Naomi shook her head, "Sorry, but I'm busy."

Maria added, "Me too."

Lucy then spoke, "Me three."

Daniel sighed, "What about you Lily?"

Lily smiled and nodded her head, "I should be alright to come."

Daniel looked round the group and said, "Okay then, so me, Brandon, Lily and Rebecca will go to the Digital World once again tomorrow."

Rebecca quickly interjected, "But what about the others, should we invite them as well?"

Before any of the children could answer, Kari spoke, "Well, I'm going to ring Davis and the others and tell them what's gone on today, but if the other children are Digidestined, I have a feeling they'll find their own way to the Digital World."

Daniel nodded, "Okay then, that settles it. The four of us will meet at mine tomorrow, ten o'clock sharp and head back, agreed?"

Brandon shuddered and began to whine, "Ten? Oh come on man, that's so early!"

Lily shrugged, "I guess the evil in the Digital World won't wait for you to have a couple of extra hours in bed, hey Brandon?"

Brandon sighed before murmuring to himself, "Fine, ten it is then." With that, the Kamiya children followed their parents out of the Ishida household and they began to make their way towards their own apartment.

The other families then began to disperse themselves over the next half an hour, finally leaving Catherine, Matt, Naomi and Brandon alone in their own house. After the last of their friends left, Brandon fell back onto the sofa and sighed. Matt sat next to him and patted him on the back in a friendly manner; "I guess it's been a long day for you then son."

Naomi fell back onto the sofa, next to her brother and father before saying, "It's been a long day for us all Dad."

Catherine looked down at the three people and nodded, "You've got that right. Now, who's going to help me wash up?" She stared for a moment and still received no response from anyone. The two kids slowly looked at each other, before looking at their father and looking straight back at each other.

They shrugged their shoulders, jumped up from the sofa and ran as fast as possible towards their bedrooms whilst Brandon shouted, "Uh, I forgot I left a light on in my room, be right back!" and Naomi called out, "Yeah, I'm just going to help him with that."

As soon as the pair of children disappeared out of sight, Catherine sighed before giving her husband her best 'puppy dog' look.

The man tried to avoid her gaze, but was unsuccessful. "Damn you and your irresistible French charms!" he said after sighing heavily before she grinned, helped Matt to his feet and the pair embraced one another. They pulled together and they kissed lovingly. Just as he was closing his eyes, she pulled away and strode towards the kitchen.

As she picked up a dishcloth, she wheeled on the spot and smiled at her husband before saying, "So are you just going to stand there dear or are you going to actually help?" Matt tried his hardest not to grin, but couldn't help it.

He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled to himself as he wandered over to his wife who thrust a dirty plate into his hand. He laughed heartily and said sarcastically, "And I love you too dear." before beginning to help his wife clean up the mess that had been left by the reunion of the Digidestined.

* * *

**(At the Kamiya Household, sometime later, in Daniel Kamiya's bedroom)**

Daniel was sitting up in his bed. He had been for some time now, thinking hard about everything that had occurred. Although many thoughts were rattling around inside his head, Daniel knew that his original thought at the time of returning from the children's first visit to the other world…was he dreaming or was the Digital World actually real…had been answered, thanks to the adults.

Daniel knew that he had a definite floor when it came to thinking. For as long as he could remember, he had always been told to stop thinking things through too much but he just couldn't help it. He tended to go off on tangents and get lost in his thoughts, but he always thought that in his mind, this was a gift.

This so-called 'wild thinking' allowed him to read situations and people quite well, so he tended to throw himself into anything and everything he did, a definite advantage through his eyes. However, his thinking was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." he called out and his father did just that. Tai Kamiya smiled at the boy and perched himself at the edge of his bed. He grinned at the boy and said, "Are you thinking again my lad?"

Daniel grinned straight back at the man and sighed, "You know me Dad."

Tai nodded in response, "I do Daniel. That's why I want to give you these." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles. Tai looked at them, lying in his hands, with a huge smile on his face.

Daniel asked, "Your old goggles? What are they for Dad?"

The man looked up and said, "When I was the leader of the Digidestined, I wore these same goggles, and when Davis took over as leader, he wore them. It is now your time to inherit these goggles as a symbol of your status as leader of the Digidestined son."

Daniel raised his eyebrows suddenly and exclaimed, "Leader? Where did you get that idea from Dad? What about Brandon…or Naomi…or Nathan? He's Davis' son after all."

Tai shook his head, "Oh no, you're definitely the new leader Daniel, and I'm sure if you ask any of the others, they'd have no problem with that."

Daniel sighed and once again, thought about this idea for a moment.

Was he destined to lead the new Digidestined against the forces of evil? Was he the true leader of the heroes of light? Time would only tell. But if his father thought so, Daniel trusted his judgement and never shied away from a challenge.

He nodded firmly and accepted the goggles from his father, "Thanks Dad, it means a lot to know you have faith in me." Tai laughed and kissed his son on the head before standing up and walking to the bedroom door.

He turned at the last moment, towards his son, and smiled, "I'll always have faith in you Daniel. In all of you." With that, Tai Kamiya pressed the light switch and left the room, closing the door behind him.

This left Daniel Kamiya alone in the darkness with his thoughts. However, he found it increasingly hard to think due to the sound of a Digimon snoring, which was coming from his D-Beacon, which he had left on the table beside his bed. He pulled the pillow his head was resting on, over his ears and decided that it was probably time for him to put his thoughts to rest, for now, and fall asleep.

* * *

**So guys and girls, there's no real action in this chapter, but I thought it was necessary to include this chapter, especially the ceremonial handing over of the reins from Tai to his son. But I promise that in the next chapter, there will be a lot more action so please stay tuned! **

**And as always, please review this fanfic because I really do love to hear what all of you think and I will try to take on board any constructive criticisms you may have in order to improve the story. But can I please remind you; praise is also allowed if you think it is due! ;)**

**But for now, this is cavaner…signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6: An Old Enemy Returns!

_Hey guys, here are the families that I will be using in this fanfic, again:_

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12)**

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Old Enemy Returns!**

**(The next day, at the Kamiya Apartment)**

"Daniel!" Sora Kamiya called out, "Can you get that, there's someone at the door."

"Sure thing." Daniel shouted back. He looked towards his clock that was hanging above his desk and thought to himself, "That should be the others." He made his way to the door and after another firm knock, opened it. Standing there were indeed: Brandon Ishida, Rebecca Takaishi and Lily Washington.

Daniel smiled in a friendly way at the three teens and said, "Hey guys, right on time." He stood back and gestured for them all to come in and they obliged. He shut the door afterwards and led the teens through the apartment and into his bedroom.

Daniel turned on the relatively old desktop computer that was sitting on the desk in his room whilst Lily and Rebecca talked amongst themselves and Brandon yawned and collapsed on the bed.

Lily and Rebecca began to whisper between themselves whilst looking at Daniel, who saw this and frowned, "Um, can I help you two?"

Lily giggled and said, "Yeah, I guess you can. Me and Becca were just wondering about your…how do I put this nicely…your new headwear?" whilst pointing at the goggles that were resting on his head.

Daniel pointed to the goggles and replied, "You mean these goggles? My dad gave them to me. He wore them when he was in the Digital World and he thought it would be appropriate for me to have them now."

Rebecca laughed and nodded, "Ah okay, I understand. I just thought you were going for a new look Daniel! Speaking of your parents, where are they?"

Daniel explained, "Mum's in her room, I think, but Dad's taken Lucy to swimming practice."

Brandon sat up and added, "And that's why she can't come to the Digital World with us then."

Daniel nodded, "That's right mate." Then, the teens saw the computer on Daniel's desk whir to life and they all stood up and stared at the screen. Daniel then asked, "So have we all got our D-Beacons?"

Before any of the teens could answer, their partner Digimon answered for themselves from the devices that were in the pockets of the jeans. "We're all here!" Coronamon, Koromon, Tsunomon and Kamemon said gleefully in unison.

Daniel grinned then and declared, "If we're already then, let's go!"

He pulled out the D-Beacon from his pocket, but before anything could happen, the whole group jumped as an adult lady ran through the door and into the room.

It was Sora, Daniel's mother, who said, "Wait! Before you all go, promise me you'll be careful because I know just how dangerous the Digital World can be. Especially if there are only four of you."

Daniel smiled at his caring mother and embraced her in a hug, "Don't worry mom, we'll be alright. Anyway, our Digimon will protect us, just like Biyomon did for you...right?"

Sora sighed and nodded firmly, "You're right son. I'll be here when you all get back."

Daniel kissed the woman on the cheek and turned away from her and towards the computer.

"Now," he thought out loud to himself, "If this worked one way, I hope it works in reverse." He held out his D-Beacon, with the screen of the device facing the desktop computer and shouted, "Digi-port Open!" There was a sudden bright white and in a second, all four of the teens disappeared from the bedroom, leaving Sora alone in the house, staring at the now blank computer screen.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Digital World)**

Much to Lily Washington's annoyance, the four teens arrived in the Digital World on top of one another. "Ouch!" She cried, "Why can't we just land on our feet?"

"Because you're a human, and not a cat." Coronamon commented. For some reason, whilst all the humans were lying in a pile on the floor, the four Digimon were standing side by side and watching them struggle and laughing about it.

"Kamemon," Brandon said, "Stop laughing and help me up." Kamemon nodded and tottered over to his partner. After a minute, the teens were back on their feet and standing next to their partners.

Daniel frowned, "How come you guys are out here and not still in the Digivices?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders and replied, "What does it matter Daniel, because nothing exactly makes sense here, does it. Let's just go with the flow."

Daniel nodded in agreement and looked down. He noticed that not only he, but also all the teens were once again wearing their coloured t-shirts and jogging bottoms.

Rebecca then asked, "So guys, are we back where we arrived yesterday?" She said this because like before, the ground they were standing on was completely covered in grass and everywhere they looked, there were trees and various pieces of greenery.

Brandon shook his head, "I don't think so."

Daniel frowned and looked at around at his surroundings before asking, "What makes you say that?"

Brandon replied, "Can't you feel it? It's cooler than it was yesterday. This is no jungle..."

Kamemon then completed the sentence, "It's a forest."

Rebecca smiled and nodded, "You're right, this is definitely a forest. After all, it's a lot less humid than the Tropical Jungle from yesterday."

Koromon then piped up and said, "To be more precise, this is the Native Forest."

Lily took a deep intake of breath and said, "Wow, it's very pretty." She then noticed several things, growing on the trees. She pointed them out to the group and asked, "Is that some kind of a fruit?"

Tsunomon gasped, "A fruit? Don't be ridiculous Lily, they're DigiDollars."

Lily's jaw practically hit the floor after hearing this, like the rest of the teens. She stared at her partner and said whilst trying to keep her cool, "Tsunomon, did you just imply that these are money trees?"

The Digimon nodded its head and replied, "That's right."

Rebecca shook her head in disbelief, "That can't be true...surely! It's ridiculous." She looked at her fellow teens but after seeing their faces, sighed, "Yeah, I get it. Everything's ridiculous here. So...that's something to tell our friends. Money really does grow on trees."

The group laughed at the girl before they scanned their surroundings more carefully and Daniel said, "Alright then, we ought to have a look around, get familiar with our surroundings and get the lay of the land."

Lily nodded, "That sounds appropriate. But how should we do it? Should we split up or stay together Daniel?"

Daniel smiled at the girl. She was looking to him to make a decision, they all were. His father was right; he was destined to be leader of the Digidestined. "Splitting up may be quicker," he replied, "But as only two of our Digimon are at the Rookie level, we really ought to stay together for the time being."

Brandon nodded, "I agree. There's always safety in numbers."

The rest of the group agreed with this hypothesis and then, led by Daniel, the group of eight (four humans and four Digimon) marched off further into the Native Forest.

They walked together for several hours, trekking what seemed endlessly past countless trees. Brandon was certain they were walking in circles, as there was no way of telling where they were going, but Daniel was certain they were heading towards something.

"I'm the leader now," the goggle wearing boy thought to himself, "I have to be positive and lead the way." He continued this frame of mind and led the others on, regardless of Rebecca moaning that her feet were aching. He issued her with kind words of encouragement and the group journeyed on until they caught sight of something that definitely wasn't made out of trees...or money for that matter.

"Look at that!" Rebecca exclaimed. "It's so beautiful."

Brandon nodded, "Well, it sure beats more trees. But, what do you reckon it is?"

Lily frowned, observed the new sight and replied, "It looks a little like the Parthenon in Greece."

"Thank you!" Daniel exclaimed. "I know I thought I'd seen the design before."

In front of the group, up a set of steep stone stairs was a fairly large building, made completely out of marble. It had a sloped triangular roof and large columns at the front, supporting it. Behind the row of marble columns there was an opening that looked like a doorway, but there was no sign of a door or anyway of keeping people from entering.

Daniel looked to his partner, "So, have you ever seen this before buddy?"

Coronamon thought hard for a moment before sighing, "I feel like I've been here before, but I can't quite remember when or why. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help Daniel."

Daniel smiled at the Digimon, "That's no problem Coronamon." He then turned to the other Digimon and said, "What about you guys, can you remember anything?"

They gave a collective shake of the head and Daniel sighed, "I guess we have to go and have a look inside then."

He took a step forward, but stopped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was Rebecca, the youngest in their group at eleven years old, who said, "Are you sure Daniel? What if it's dangerous?"

Daniel tried to comfort the girl and ease her worries, "There's no need to panic Becca. We've been walking for ages and we ought to rest, and this is the first real building we've seen in the Digital World, we should really explore. Anyway, as long as we're together, we'll be fine. Understand?"

Rebecca nodded her head and removed her hand, "Understood." before the group made their way up the staircase and towards the marble building.

Daniel led the Digidestined past the marble columns and into the building, which was not furnished at all. There were no signs of life in the building at all. It was just a large hall with four intricately crafted marble walls, a sloping marble roof and at the far end of the building, and a raised marble platform on the far side of the building that stretched right across.

On the platform were eleven marble pedestals, which were all evenly spread out. Behind them and built into the wall was a large ornate door.

The pedestals were just a bit smaller than Rebecca and were plain marble; apart from each one had a hint of colour running through it. From left to right, Daniel could see that the colours that intertwined with the white marble were: Black, Brown, Green, Indigo, Violet, Orange, Blue, Silver, Gold, Yellow and Red.

The group all stood and stared at the raised platform, the pedestals it was home to and the marble door behind them, apart from Daniel who slowly walked towards the platform. He felt drawn to it, almost powerless to resist. The others said nothing and watched carefully as Daniel sauntered forwards before jumping up to the slightly higher ground. Then, he felt his legs take him forward to the pedestal, which stood in the middle of the eleven.

It was the one that had a hint of orange in its design. Instantly, Daniel recognised that the colour matched both his t-shirt and the colour of his D-Beacon. He approached it and stood by it. He glanced down at the surface of the pedestal. There was a fairly circular indent in the middle of it, but the rest was untouched marble.

"This is fascinating." Daniel exclaimed.

The others finally joined him on the platform and Brandon then asked, "What is it Daniel?"

Daniel dug into his pocket and produced his D-Beacon. He held it above the pedestal and it hovered there as he explained, "If you look carefully, the indent in the surface of this pedestal is a perfect fit for the shape of my D-Beacon."

While he continued to study this, Lily wandered off to his right and exclaimed, "Look! On this side, there actually some pedestals with D-Beacons still in them!"

Brandon followed the girl and nodded, confirming her theory, "Lily's right guys. Who do you think they're meant for…someone we know?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? They could be for Connor…Katie…and the others for all we know."

Coronamon then spoke in a calm but fairly assertive tone, "Anyway, the most important thing is that we protect them, no matter who they're for, and we must make sure they definitely don't fall into the wrong hands. That could really be disastrous."

Daniel sighed, "You said it Coronamon."

Lily added, "If you look carefully at the D-Beacons and their corresponding pedestals, on this side there is still a silver D-Beacon and a gold one still left."

At the same time, Rebecca had wandered over to the left hand side and replied by saying, "And over here I can see two more. One black D-Beacon and one brown one."

"What about the empty pedestals?" Koromon asked. "Where are those D-Beacons?"

The group thought about this for a moment before Brandon exclaimed, "I've got it! The orange pedestal is where Daniel's D-Beacon was originally." He stared at the left hand side and made his way all the way to the right then, "The green is the colour of Maria's D-Beacon, Indigo is Rebecca's colour, Violet is Naomi's, Blue is the same colour as mine, yellow is Lily's and finally, red is…"

Daniel finished the boy's theory for him, "Lucy's." Before nodding, "I think Brandon's got it spot on. So if that truly is the case, I'll be interested to see what happens if I do this."

He held his orange D-Beacon, high above his head before inserting it into the orange and white marble pedestal that stood in the middle of the raised platform. The whole group took a step back after watching Daniel do this, but they were all surprised to see that nothing actually happened.

Daniel frowned, "Huh…that was a little duller than I was expecting." He immediately pulled his D-Beacon straight back out of the pedestal, but this time, something happened. There was a low rumbling noise emanating from underneath the building. The group steadied themselves but at first, they saw nothing.

Suddenly though, from the pedestals that held the black, brown, silver and gold Digivices, flashes of light erupted and travelled upwards until they hit the ceiling. The light was so bright that the teens and their Digimon had to shield their eyes as it shone brightly. When it subsided, the teens gasped as they saw that the four new Digivices had all disappeared.

"What the hell!" Daniel exclaimed, "Where did they go?"

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from the entrance of the building, which answered his question, "There is no need to worry. Thanks to you, they knew the time was right so they're making their way to the other Digidestined."

The whole group wheeled on the spot and saw the source of a voice. It was a relatively small Digimon that resembled a guinea pig with its top half orange and its bottom half white. It also had bat-like wings and bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Lily asked tentatively, whilst backing away.

The creature smiled as it hovered slightly off the floor, "There is no need to be scared children, I am a friend to both you and your parents. I am Patamon."

Before the Digimon could continue, Rebecca frowned, "Wait a minute; I'm sure my parents have mentioned that name before."

The Digimon nodded its little head, "I'd have hoped so Rebecca Takaishi, seeing as I was your father's Digimon partner." The creature looked round at the group, human and Digimon alike before focusing once more on Rebecca, "I'm sorry we couldn't have met sooner, but I didn't know you guys existed until Agumon told me."

"Agumon!" Daniel exclaimed, "My dad's partner. Is he alright?"

Patamon laughed to itself, "Oh yes, you're definitely Tai's soon, but to be fair, the goggles are a bit of a give-away. And as for your question Daniel…Agumon isn't doing too well, and this is why I have sought you out."

"Wait a minute," Brandon said as he held up his hand, "Can you at least answer some questions first?"

Patamon flapped its wings and made its way slowly but surely over to the group who had now all gathered by the pedestal with the orange and white design. "Ask away." Patamon said cheerfully.

Daniel asked first, "Are you certain that the Brown, Black, Gold and Silver D-Beacons are all safe?"

The Digimon nodded, "They should be, as long as they don't get lost."

Rebecca frowned, "You talk about the devices like they're alive. Why is that?"

The Digimon grinned, "Everything in this world is sort of alive. And anyway, the Digivices are destined for certain people to possess them, one way or another; they will end up in the right hands eventually."

Lily then asked, whilst glancing round at her surroundings, "What is this place Patamon?"

The guinea-pig lookalike replied truthfully, "This place is called the Temple of Light. It was originally built as a memorial to the heroes of old who protected this world…"

"Like our parents." Brandon interjected.

Patamon smiled sincerely, "Like your parents. The temple isn't just a memorial though. It was also where the Digivices of the new heroes were to be held, as you now know. It was built to be a safe haven for the heroes when they arrived here. It's actually quite ironic because this was built on the site where T.K and the others first met Devimon."

Brandon then asked the final question, "Patamon, now that all of the eleven Digivices that were originally stored here have gone, it this place obsolete?"

Patamon shrugged, "I'm no too sure about that. After all, there's more to this temple than the eleven pedestals…" It was almost as if he was waiting for the Digidestined to finish his sentence for him.

Sure enough, the group finally called out in unison, "The door!" They quickly checked out the large door and gave it a hard push, but it didn't budge an inch.

"It's no use," Daniel said as he shook his head and tried to regain his breath, "They're locked shut."

Patamon laughed at this and said, "As the Digimon partner to the Digidestined of hope, I have a feeling that you guys might have better luck with the doors another day, but for now, I must inform you about Agumon."

Daniel nodded firmly, "Of course Patamon, what happened?"

"Well," the Digimon said, "whilst tailing some corrupt Digimon in order to obtain useful information, he was caught. Without Tai, he was unable to digivolve into Greymon so he was captured."

The group gasped and Tsunomon asked, "Have you any idea where he could be Patamon?"

Patamon sighed, "Not at the moment. That is why we thought you ought to know, in case you came across him."

Lily frowned at the Digimon, "We? Who is we?"

Patamon smiled at the Digidestined before speaking, "You may be new to this world, but you should know that not all Digimon have been corrupted by the Royal Knights' influence. There are those who believe that once again, the Digidestined will protect this world and they will happily fight alongside you if you were ever to ask for their help."

Rebecca smiled kindly at her father's Digimon and said, "Well that's very kind of you to say Patamon. By the way, where are the other Digimon who are friends with our parents?"

Patamon then answered, "I believe some are looking for Agumon, but some are too far away. I was the closest to the Native Forest so I thought I ought to find you."

Suddenly, before anyone else had the chance to speak, an evil laugh could be heard from outside the entrance to the Temple of Light. Then, a voice boomed, "Patamon! Where are you? Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

The whole grouped shivered as the air in the temple suddenly turned cold. Daniel turned to the Digimon, "Who's that, Patamon?"

Patamon sighed and said, "Bad news." before making his way out of the temple in a hurry.

The Digidestined all looked at each other before nodding firmly and following Patamon out of the Temple of Light.

Then, standing at the bottom of the marble steps that they had previously climbed in order to enter the building was another Digimon. It was the approximately the size of a human adult and was dressed in jet-black clothing. It had large tattered wings, black horns protruding from the sides of its head and crimson coloured eyes and a crimson sign embroidered on its chest.

Patamon made a growling noise at the sight of the Digimon and said, "Devimon! I thought I recognised your voice. What are you doing here? We destroyed you many years ago."

Devimon laughed in an evil fashion before saying, "You should know better than anyone Patamon than we Digimon have circular lives. We never fully end, so I was reborn and I am here to exact my revenge!"

Patamon looked to his side, where the Digidestined stood staring at the ghastly Digimon in shock and said, "Stay here children. I will deal with Devimon. Whatever you do, protect the temple; it must come to no harm, understood?"

The Digidestined nodded and watched as Patamon flew quickly down the stairs before landing a few metres away from Devimon and the pair exchanged glares.

Lily whispered to the others, "Are we really just going to let Patamon battle that thing in his own? According to our parents, Patamon's only a Rookie level where as Devimon is a Champion. He doesn't stand a chance!"

Rebecca shook her head, "That may be true Lily, but we should respect Patamon and do as he said." The group fell silent after that, as they knew the girl was right and decided to watch the pair.

Devimon briefly brook his glance on Patamon to stare at the children who were spectating from the top of the marble stairs, "Hello children, how nice to finally meet you, if you'll give me a second I'll destroy Patamon and then see to you."

He quickly glanced at the building behind them and laughed, "For so long the Royal Knights have been searching for the fabled Temple of the Light, but they were unsuccessful. It is clear now that it would only be revealed after the Digidestined had arrived."

Patamon drew Devimon's attention and laughed, "Well you're too late Devimon. The new Digidestined have all received their Digivices now."

Devimon laughed menacingly, "The Digivices? Oh no Patamon, there is so much more to the temple than that! But enough of this talking, you are beginning to bore me. Death Hand!"

He extended his demonic hand and from it, a blast of dark energy erupted. It flew towards Patamon at a frightening, but the Digimon managed to readjust its body and dodge the attack.

In retaliation, Patamon cried, "Boom Bubble!" but he grimaced as he saw the attack hit its target, but Devimon didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest.

The Digidestined looked on in pain as Devimon taunted Patamon, "What's the matter Patamon? If only you could digivolve into Angemon and protect the children. But, wait a minute…without your partner you are useless."

Patamon pulled a hurt face after hearing this because even though he hated admitting it, without T.K his Rookie form was very weak. He attempted to do some damage again with a 'Boom Bubble' attack, but once again it was ineffective.

Devimon laughed before swatting Patamon aside like an insignificant bug. Patamon flew through the air and smashed into a tree, falling to the ground unconscious.

Daniel swore under his breath before saying out loud, "We can't just stand her any longer. Let's go Coronamon."

Coronamon nodded, "I agree. Let's take the fight to him Daniel." The pair then ran down the marble steps and put themselves between Patamon and Devimon, just as Devimon was going in for the finishing blow."

He raised his hands towards the enemy Digimon and shouted, "There is no way I'll let you harm Patamon without destroying us first!"

Devimon shrugged, "Fine. Frankly, I don't care which one of you I destroy first, because you'll all be destroyed sooner or later."

Daniel grinned and said, "We'll see about that you big brute. Brandon, Kamemon, now!"

Daniel said this because whilst he distracted Devimon, Brandon and Kamemon had also made their way down the marble steps of the temple and had positioned themselves behind Devimon, along with Lily, Tsunomon, Rebecca and Koromon.

Brandon grinned and pointed towards their target, "You heard the man Kamemon. Attack!"

"I'm on it!" Kamemon barked as he took his aim and called out, "Pointer Arrow!" An arrow-shaped missile was then fired towards his target. Devimon turned around to face Kamemon but could do nothing as the attack struck him in the midriff.

It was clearly visible that the attack had done some damage to the fallen angel Digimon due to the grimace he was showing on his face, but the Digimon managed to straighten up and laugh off the attack.

It then snarled and ran at Kamemon shouting, "Death Hand, Death Hand, Death Hand!" As he got closer, the three blasts of dark energy also got closer to their target. In response, Kamemon said, "Cora Guard".

He withdrew into his shell and managed to absorb the impact of the first two of Devimon's attacks, but the third just happened to be too much for the Rookie. Kamemon was sent skidding along the floor, a couple of metres to the side of where he had initially stood.

Daniel and Coronamon watched in shock as Devimon stopped running and stood menacingly over Rebecca, Lily, Tsunomon and Koromon. "Goodbye Digidestined!" the creature cried as he raised his devilish hand back behind his head in order to wind up for a killing blow.

Tsunomon and Koromon however jumped in front of their partners, which caused Devimon to hesitate for a brief moment. The Digimon snarled, "How admirable that you Digimon would put your lives on the line to save these humans. But no matter, you shall be destroyed anyway!" He continued to swing through, but was stopped in his tracks by two sources of light. One was emanating from Lily's pocket and the other was coming from Rebecca's pocket.

The two in-training Digimon became engulfed by the light and Rebecca asked in a curious manner, "What's going on Lily? What's happening to them?"

Lily couldn't help but smile at the sight as she replied, "I think they're digivolving Rebecca, in order to protect us!"

As if to confirm this theory, the two Digimon were lifted into the air. Devimon took several steps back whilst shielding his eyes from the bright light. The pair of Digimon then called,

"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO…CLEARAGUMON!"

"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…ELECMON!"

When the light had faded away, the two new digimon's forms could be seen. ClearAgumon, Rebecca's partner, looked a lot like Tai's partner Agumon except that his body was made out of semi-transparent lego-like bricks. Lily's partner, Elecmon, was a red and blue mammal-like Digimon that was walking on all fours. It had nine individual tails that were all fanned out. It also had two long ears and bright blue eyes.

Daniel grinned, "Wow, they both digivolved into their rookie forms!"

Lily and Rebecca smiled at each other before pointing at Devimon and saying in unison, "Go get him guys."

The pair advanced on Devimon, who took one step back, before realising the situation he was in and laughing, "Okay then, you both managed to digivolve but you're still only two Rookies. I can still crush you with ease."

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from behind Devimon, "Did you forget about me Devimon?" The evil Digimon wheeled around to see Coronamon standing there at the ready. Coronamon smirked, "You're surrounded Devimon. Now for the question of the day…if Devimon says he can 'crush' two Rookies, what about three?"

He didn't wait for a reply and instantly cried, "Digimon, attack!"

Coronamon then called out, "Corona Flame!" He focused an intense ball of flames at his forehead before firing straight at Devimon.

At the same time, ClearAgumon shouted, "Dream Missile!" He opened his mouth and a cannon could be seen inside the digimon's mouth. From it, a missile made of twinkling stars was fired at the enemy Digimon.

Finally, Elecmon also attacked by saying, "Lightning Knife!" From his tail, he produced three sharp knives created from sparkling electricity before sending them through the air, in Devimon's direction, at a dangerous pace.

Devimon loosed a cry of terrible pain as the three attacks struck him directly. He dropped to his knees and his hands felt for his wounds. As the three Digimon and their human partners cheered, he cursed and struggled to his feet, "Ah, damn it. You may have caught me by surprise Digidestined, but the next time we meet I shall not be so easily defeated."

He turned and ran away from the Temple of Light and out of view. Lily, Rebecca, Elecmon and ClearAgumon went to go follow the evil Digimon but Daniel raised hand, "Stop. There is no need for us to finish him off. As long as the Temple of Light is safe, we have done well."

The group nodded, knowing that Daniel was correct. Brandon helped his partner to his feet and everyone then approached Patamon, who was still lying on the floor. The Digimon however was now awake, but had been wounded by the fight. He was in no state to walk, so Daniel picked him up and cradled him in his arms, "Patamon, are you okay?"

Patamon nodded weakly, "Yes thank you Daniel, I will be fine. I have been in many fights and have turned out a lot worse than this."

Lily then asked, "Is there a place nearby where you can be healed?"

Patamon considered this for a moment before replying, "There should be a village, due east of the temple."

Brandon looked to Daniel and asked, "Is that the plan then? Take Patamon to this village to get some aid?"

Daniel nodded, "He's T.K's father, he needs to be looked after. We will take him to this village and then go to look for Agumon."

ClearAgumon frowned, "But what if there are agents of the Royal Knights in this village? There is no way for us to tell otherwise."

Daniel sighed, "ClearAgumon makes a good point, but we'll answer that problem when we come to it. Come on troops, off we go!"

He marched off with Patamon nestled in his arms and Coronamon walking loyally by his side. The others looked from one another and shrugged. Daniel seemed to have a plan, so they decided that they ought to see how it planned out. They then turned to follow Daniel and Coronamon deeper into the Native Forest, leaving the marble building of the Temple of Light behind them.

* * *

**Hey guys and girls! I hope you enjoyed that chapter…it had digivolving, battles and the return of a personal favourite villain of mine! As I just mentioned, two more of the Digimon reached their rookie stages (ClearAgumon and Elecmon), but in the next chapter, one of the seven Digimon who have already been mentioned will digivolve into their Champion form. **

**And I thought you ought to know, although all eleven of the D-Beacons from the Temple of Light have been removed, this is definitely not the last we've seen of the temple. Oh no…but that comes later ;) Once again, please review or PM me with your opinions on this fanfic, constructive criticism is much appreciated and I will be happy to answer any questions or queries you may have so far!**

**But for now, this is cavaner…signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Prison Break

_Hey guys, here are the families that I will be using in this fanfic, again:_

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12)**

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Prison Break**

"Guys," Daniel said, as he handed Patamon over to Coronamon and climbed a tree so that he could look into the distance. "I can see smoke rising, about a mile away."

Brandon then said, in response to Daniel's statement, "That must be the village, come on then, not much further now."

The group continued to march through the forest until they came across the entrance to the village that Patamon had mentioned and saw the source of the smoke, a chimney that was on the roof of a large stone building at the far end of the village.

Lily then declared, "We're here then, at the Eastern Village."

Rebecca sighed and slumped down next to a tree, "Finally! My legs are killing me."

Lily looked to Daniel and smiled whilst asking, "So, what's next chief?"

Daniel laughed at Lily before replying, "Well, in case one of the Royal Knights or one of their corrupted Digimon are hanging around this village, I think we'd better stay here in case. They'll recognise a human too easily." He then turned to his partner and asked, "Do you think you can ask around town, find the local doctor and get Patamon looked out Coronamon?"

The fire lion Digimon nodded firmly, "Of course I can Daniel." before walking over the threshold and into the Eastern Village.

Brandon looked towards Daniel and asked, "So what about us? What are we going to do?"

Daniel looked at the rest of the group and said, "I need you guys to stay put."

Rebecca frowned, "Why, where are you going?"

Daniel then explained his plan to the others, "I'm going back to the Real World. I'm going to get my dad's Digivice because it may help us locate Agumon."

The others contemplated this before Kamemon replied, "I think that's a good idea. Meanwhile, we'll wait for Coronamon and Patamon and protect the others."

Daniel smiled at Brandon's partner, "Exactly." He looked to the others and asked, "Is that alright with the rest of you?"

Lily shrugged, "I've got nothing, so one plan is better than no plan."

Daniel grinned and waved briefly whilst saying, "See ya!" before turning around, taking out his D-Beacon and shouting, "Digi- port...OPEN!" He drew a circle before jumping through it and it subsequently disappeared, leaving the others behind in the Digital World.

* * *

When Daniel awoke, he was lying on the floor, in front of his computer. He put his hand to his head and scowled, "Ouch that hurts. I really need to start learning how to land those safely or I might just start worrying for my safety."

He pulled himself to his feet and went through into the kitchen, where his mom was ironing some clothes. She looked shocked when she saw him standing there by himself and said, "Daniel? What are you doing here so early and why are you alone?"

Daniel quickly explained the situation to his mom who nodded as he spoke, taking in every little detail that her son was telling him.

Sora then said, "Well if that's the case, you don't need your dad. I'll get his Digivice for you. Come with me."

Daniel did as his mother told him to and he followed her into his parents' bedroom. In the room, Sora approached her bedside table and pulled out the top drawer completely.

She placed it on the bed and from the back of it, produced a small portable safe with an electronic number lock. Daniel frowned, as he was sure that neither him nor his sister had ever seen the safe before.

Sora covered the display with one hand and used the other to enter four numbers, therefore opening the safe. Sitting contently in the safe, side by side, were two Digivices. They were nothing like Daniel's D-Beacon which had a modern feel about it. No, these Digivices were...Daniel searched for the word and retrieved it from the back of his mind in a minute.

He nodded to himself and thought, "Retro. It's quite retro." It was simplistic, yet Daniel could feel the power emanating from it as a Digidestined himself.

Sora then took one and handed it to her son, "This is your dad's Digivice; it should lead you to Agumon. There will be a red dot on the display when you get close to him."

Daniel thanked his mother who hugged the boy, said it was no problem before telling him like any good mother, to stay safe.

Daniel promised he would and turned away from Sora before pocketing his father's Digivice and returning to the Kamiya family computer and in turn, the Digital World.

Daniel arrived at exactly the same place as he had left. The other teens and Digimon who were lounging about on the floor jumped up to their feet with surprise as the Digi-Port appeared, but they stopped being so tense after they saw Daniel emerge.

They greeted him and Daniel would have found it hard to notice that both Coronamon and Patamon were back from the Eastern Village, as Coronamon threw himself at Daniel in a friendly manner, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey Daniel! You've been gone for ages."

Daniel grinned and grimaced as he stood up after lifting his partner off of him with some difficulty, "Yeah, sorry about that. I'd only been gone ten minutes in the Real World. And as for you Coronamon, you are way too heavy for me to lift. Maybe Sunmon, but you? Never again!"

The group laughed at the pair before Coronamon blushed, "Oh, sorry Daniel. I guess I don't know just how big I am!"

Daniel slapped him on the back in a friendly way, "No problem Coronamon, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Now Patamon," he said, turning to T.K's partner, "Are you alright now?"

He nodded firmly and replied, "Yeah, thanks to you guys. Coronamon got me to a Cutemon who kindly healed my wounds from the fight with Devimon."

Daniel smiled, "Well, I am glad to hear it." before pulling out his father's Digivice and saying, "Now how about we go and save Agumon?"

The rest of the group cheered after this, as because they saw Tai's Digivice, they knew there was hope. Coronamon though stepped forward and addressed the group, "Actually guys, I think I may have heard something whilst in the Eastern Village that may be of importance."

Lily looked at the fire lion Digimon and said; "Go on then Coronamon, what did you here?"

Coronamon then explained, "I think I heard two Digimon talking about a prisoner that was being held in the village. I don't know where the prisoner is being held or who the prisoner is, but..."

Lily then finished the sentence, "It may be Agumon."

Daniel smiled at this revelation and held up the retro Digivice before saying, "Well, this will answer both of those questions! Now, let's have a look round the village and see what we find."

The group all nodded and began to walk towards the entrance of the Eastern Village apart from Rebecca who caught their attention by saying, "I'm confused. I thought we agreed it may be dangerous going into the village in case there were any corrupt Digimon here!"

Brandon looked at the girl and said, "Well it's a risk we have to take Rebecca. Anyway, ClearAgumon will protect you. And so will Kamemon, Coronamon, Elecmon and Patamon."

ClearAgumon tugged at Rebecca's hand and nodded, "He's right Rebecca. I'll protect you."

Rebecca smiled at her partner and replied, "Okay ClearAgumon. I believe you." before the pair of them caught up with the others and they all entered the village.

Instantly, they felt everyone in the town's gaze fall on them and Lily whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this!"

However, Daniel ignored the girl's feeling and continued onwards, with Tai's Digivice in his hand. They made their way through the village, until Daniel saw a small red dot appear on the screen.

He exclaimed, "Look! He's here!"

The rest of the Digidestined gathered round Daniel to see the screen of the retro Digivice and together, they all slowly looked up in the direction of the dot, to see a menacing looking building.

It wasn't particularly tall, in comparison to some human structures, but it was easily the biggest building in the village. It had drab stone walls and looked very gothic with its long structure. It was the same building that Daniel had spotted earlier, as there was smoke rising from the chimney that stood on its roof.

The door was made out of metal and above it, engraved into the stone was the word, 'Prison'.

Brandon saw this and shivered, "How...fitting. Should we knock or...?"

The group considered what to do next and Daniel shrugged, "Should we if it's open?"

Before anyone could reply, Coronamon strode forward to the metal door and gave it a solid push. It opened easily and he looked back to the others and grinned, "Looks like we found our way in."

Then, all of the Digidestined ran to join Coronamon at the metal door and they made their way inside the Eastern Village's Prison.

The first room they came across was a large square room with cobbled floors. It was incredibly cold, apart from the log-burning fireplace that was located in the furthermost corner. In the centre of the room was a small, rectangular wooden table with two matching wooden chairs on either end. Scattered on the table were playing cards and poker chips.

"I guess this is where the guards hang out." Lily said to the group.

Elecmon nodded, but then asked, "Well if that's the case, where are the guards?"

Kamemon shrugged his shoulders and said, "Who cares. If they're not here now, that makes it easier for us to save Agumon!"

Brandon nodded, "Agreed." He looked around and realised that there was only one way out of the first room that didn't cause them to exit the building. He pointed to the corridor and said, "The cells must be through there."

Daniel exclaimed, "What are we waiting for then?" before putting Tai's Digivice back in his pocket and leading the others down the corridor and into what appeared to be the cell block.

There were ten large cells, separated by strong steel bars, and after reaching the end of the room; they found Tai's partner, Agumon, fast asleep in the furthest cell down. Daniel rapped his knuckles on the bar and shouted, "Agumon, wake up! Quickly!" which indeed had the desired effect as the orange dinosaur Digimon began to stir from his slumber.

He wiped his eyes and yawned, before noticing the group of humans and Digimon stood on the other side of the steel bars, "Daniel? Patamon? What's going on?"

Brandon quickly replied, "It's alright Agumon, we've come to free you."

Agumon hopped to his feet and grinned, "Oh yes! That's great news; I knew someone would save me."

Patamon then spoke, "Where are the guards Agumon?"

Agumon frowned, "If they're not here, they'll be somewhere in the village. However, you can't get me out without the key, and they have it on them."

Suddenly, they heard two pairs of footsteps walkthrough the corridor and into the cellblock. Now, standing at the other end of the wide, long room were two Digimon.

The first was a Digimon whose body was a silver star, with his face in the middle, although the only part visible were his eyes. He had a red jewel encrusted into the top of his silver body. He had two wisps of yellow material trailing from his back like a cape. He also wore silver, purple and red boots with matching gloves.

The second Digimon looked slightly like a cowboy. It had a brown Stetson hat with matching gloves and boots. It wore blue jeans and its upper torso was a large silver gun. It was holding two smaller guns and had a red handkerchief tied round its neck and like the other Digimon, the only feature of its true face that was visible were its eyes, which were a deep yellow colour.

The second Digimon cocked its guns and said, "So, what 'av we got 'ere Starmon?"

The other Digimon, aptly named Starmon, replied, "Well Deputymon, it looks to me like we've got ourselves a Prison Break!"

Agumon stared at the pair from his cell and said to the group, "They're the guards, Starmon and Deputymon. Champion level Digimon. They usually fight for justice but their judgement has been clouded by the Royal Knights."

Deputymon laughed and span his guns around in a playful manner, "Didn't your mommas ever tell you it was rude to steal? Agumon is our prisoner and Gallantmon is on his way to retrieve him."

The Digidestined gasped at this news, but Starmon continued, "Now, if you would please all just join Agumon in his cell, we won't have to hurt any of you."

Deputymon then grinned and added, "Especially not the pretty little ladies."

Starmon laughed and nodded, before repeating his fellow guard, "Especially not the pretty little ladies. Now what do you say Digidestined?"

Daniel scowled at the two guards and hissed, "Fat chance." before he and Coronamon took a step forward.

"Well then, we'll just have to teach you a lesson!" Deputymon said with a laugh.

He aimed his gun that made up his upper torso and yelled, "Justice Bullet!"

A huge bullet erupted from the barrel and shot towards the stubborn Daniel Kamiya. He could do nothing to stop the attack, but Coronamon could.

Bravely, the fire lion Digimon threw himself in front of his partner and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he became encased in an aura of light that had travelled from Daniel's D-Beacon that rested firmly in his pocket and into Coronamon body.

Coronamon began to warp and change and he roared proudly,

"CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...FIRAMON!"

When the light subsided, Coronamon's appearance had changed. He was much bigger than Coronamon and was standing on all four limbs instead of just two.

His blond mane had now grown longer and from the top of his back, near his shoulder blades, he had grown two beautiful red wings. As well as being larger than Coronamon, he now looked more muscular and stronger. His tail flame was also bigger and brighter along with flames on all four of his legs and three on his head.

He roared once more, his voice now deeper and instantly sounding worthy of a powerful Champion level Digimon. At the same time as he roared, his tail flame grew massively and he swung it at an incredible speed in the path of the bullet.

The metal bullet, upon reaching the huge flame, melted on impact and landed in a molten puddle on the floor. As soon as this occurred, Firamon's tail flame returned to its original fierceness and the winged fire lion Digimon turned to face the two guards and snarled.

Daniel saw this all occur and whilst the rest of the group gasped at the digivolution, he laughed and hugged his partner's new form, being careful not to burn himself, "Wow Coronamon, that was brilliant!"

The Digimon replied quickly, "It was nothing Daniel, I had to protect you. But remember, its Firamon now. Coronamon was my rookie form."

Daniel grinned at the Digimon and said, "Okay then...Firamon...go teach Deputymon and Starmon a lesson!"

Although Deputymon took a step back, shocked by the digivolution and the melting of his 'Justice Bullet', Starmon took a step forward and said, "I'm not scared of no kitty-cat. Meteor S..."

Before Starmon could finish, the three rookie Digimon cried, "Pointer Arrow!" "Dream Missile!" "Lightning Knife!"

Starmon just about avoided the three attacks before exclaiming, "God damn it! You meddlesome Rookies stopped me from attacking."

Firamon looked down to his side where Elecmon, Kamemon and ClearAgumon were standing and ready to fight. He acknowledged them by nodding and said, "Thank you, all. Are you ready to fight?"

They all nodded and ClearAgumon said, "We'll take Starmon, you take Deputymon. Agreed?"

Firamon nodded and said, "Agreed." before turning his attention towards Deputymon and roaring, "Flame Dive!"

He leapt into the air, helped by his wings, before his body burst into flames and he dived at Deputymon, tackling him to the floor.

Deputymon was clearly hurt by the attacks, but managed to push Firamon off of him. He jumped to his feet at the same time as Firamon, before attempting to whack Firamon with the gun he held in his hand.

He succeeded in hitting Firamon the first time on the back, but when he swung his arm back in preparation for a second hit, Firamon was prepared and span on the spot before catching Deputymon's advancing arm with his tail.

Then, Firamon kicked out one of his hind legs whilst crying, "Fira Claw." The leg became covered in fire and as he let go of Deputymon with his tail, the flaming leg shot back, hit Deputymon in his body and sent him flying across the floor.

Meanwhile, Starmon cried, "Meteor Squall!" He raised his hands to the ceiling and summoned a shower of meteors to rain down on the three rookies.

ClearAgumon took a step forward and held both his arms out before shouting forcefully, "Wonder Illumina!" Suddenly, a wall of coloured toy blocks appeared in front of the three of them, stopping the meteors from hitting them. However, the attack continued and ClearAgumon winced as 'Meteor Squall' was slowly but surely wearing him down. He glanced to the others and whispered, "Quick, attack whilst he's distracted."

They hesitated upon hearing this, but Brandon said, "Come on guys, you heard ClearAgumon. Help him out already!"

They nodded in unison and jumped out behind the 'Wonder Illumina', on different sides. Elecmon barked, "Lightning Knife!" and Kamemon called out, "Pointer Arrow!"

As the attacks made their way towards Starmon, he stopped his 'Meteor Squall' in order to try and avoid them. This allowed ClearAgumon to disassemble his 'Wonder Illumina'.

As the three knives made from lightning reached Starmon, Kamemon actually stopped his own attack in his tracks. He waited for the fairly nimble Starmon to avoid the three knives, and when he saw him slightly off balance, he struck.

The 'Pointer Arrow' flew through the air and struck Starmon in his chest. It sent him backwards until it pinned him to the wall. Whilst he was trying to remove it, Kamemon looked to ClearAgumon and said, "Finish this guy off."

The Digimon nodded, took his aim and cried, "Dream Missile!" The missile made of twinkling stars struck the Starmon before he could remove the 'Pointer Arrow' and he fell to the floor, next to Deputymon.

Just as Firamon strode forward, growled at the downed Deputymon and Starmon and began to roar, "Fira..."

However, before he could finish, Daniel placed a hand on Firamon's shoulder and said, "Calm it buddy, there's no need to destroy them. Remember, they're not themselves."

Firamon nodded and stopped his attack before he began to glow white once more and de-digivolved back into Coronamon.

Coronamon was breathing heavily, obviously tired from the fight but he exclaimed, "That was so awesome! I want to do it again and again!"

"Not right now buddy. We've got to free Agumon right now and get out of here before Gallantmon turns up. Okay?"

Coronamon nodded in agreement with Daniel but muttered under his breath, "Fine. But I still reckon I could take Gallantmon as Firamon."

Daniel smiled. He admired his partner's bravery. After all, the two of them were not so different.

As Daniel strode forward to Deputymon, Rebecca and Brandon gestured for Lily to go forward as ClearAgumon got the finishing blow against Starmon.

When the two humans stood in front of the dazed Champion levels, they took out their D-Beacons and shouted, "DigiCleanse!"

In response to this, black streaks of light left both Deputymon and Starmon's bodies and were quickly replaced by white light from the D- Beacons. When this process was done, Deputymon shimmered briefly with an orange light and the same happened with Starmon, but he glowed with a faint yellow aura instead.

After this happened, the two began to stir and they jumped to their feet, unsure of what had happened. Then, the Digidestined quickly explained to the pair about what had happened.

After hearing this, they apologized profusely and Starmon gave Daniel the key to Agumon's cell.

Daniel ran over and freed Agumon, who in turn, thanked the Digidestined for helping him.

Daniel then asked the orange dinosaur Digimon, "So Agumon, what are you going to do now?"

He explained that Patamon and him ought to go. Whilst the new Digidestined had their jobs to do, Agumon and the others could still gather valuable information.

The kids understood this, but Daniel asked Agumon to be more careful in the future, as he knew that they had been lucky to save him before Gallantmon arrived.

After Agumon and Patamon said their goodbyes and went to leave, Starmon stopped them and asked if he and Deputymon could go with them. This was because Gallantmon would destroy them for sure if they stayed in the Eastern Village.

Agumon and Patamon agreed to this and the four Digimon soon left, leaving the four Digidestined children and their partner Digimon.

Brandon sighed, "Well that was hard work. Back to our world then?"

Rebecca nodded, "Definitely! My little legs are aching."

Daniel smiled at the group as in reaction to that, ClearAgumon attempted to pick Rebecca up off of her feet, but all he succeeded in doing was causing them to fall over.

He turned away, into space and said loudly, "Come on gang, let's head home." Proud that his partner was now able to digivolve into his Champion form, Daniel held out his D-Beacon and cried, "Digi- Port...Open!" Before the Digidestined pulled themselves together and returned home, relieved to have survived another day in the Digital World.

* * *

**Hey guys and girls! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. What wasn't to like? It had a digivolution, plenty of fighting and Agumon!**

**Once again guys and girls, I would really like you guys to PM me or review this fanfic with your views so far, or any constructive criticisms you may have because without it, I have no way of telling if firstly, you are enjoying this and secondly, what I can do to improve it! **

**But for now, this is cavaner…signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Day on the Beach

_Hey guys, here are the families that I will be using in this fanfic, again:_

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12)**

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Day on the Beach**

(The day after the Digidestined visited the Eastern Village and freed Agumon, at the Ishida Household)

"Answer me Naomi, why can't we go into the Digital World to have a look around or to relax instead of fighting?" Brandon Ishida asked his sister.

Kamemon then piped up from the boy's Digivice, "I know of this beach on File Island which will be brilliant for surfing!"

Naomi sighed and replied, "I understand that Kamemon, but going in there by yourselves is just irresponsible. I agree that there is probably more to the Digital World than just fighting, but if you accidently came across some corrupt Digimon and it was just the two of you, who knows what might happen!"

From her own Digivice, Lunamon then said in a calming fashion, "Well, there is another way Naomi. We could go with them and let Daniel know that we're going. That way, they can still relax and go surfing but if we do meet any evil Digimon we'll have a better chance of fighting them."

Naomi pondered this for a second before grinning, "You know what Lunamon, that's a great idea! Okay then, we'll come with you to the Digital World."

Brandon and Kamemon then cheered together, happy with the decision that they'd come to. Naomi then went over to the phone that hung on the wall of the kitchen and picked it up, before dialling the number of the Kamiya apartment.

It rang two times before it was picked up and then it was a boy who asked, "Kamiya household, how may I help you?"

"Hey Daniel, its Naomi. I have something to ask you." She then spent the next ten minutes explaining to Daniel about their plan of going to this Digital Beach. Daniel didn't like the sound of the idea at first, but she managed to convince him that it was alright, as long as they got hold of him or the others if they needed help.

The children were all fairly busy today, even Daniel who was playing soccer with the local team. However, Matt Ishida was playing a gig near the city, later that night and Catherine had gone with him, leaving the two Ishida kids by themselves. Because of the situation they found themselves in, they wondered what they could do that day and Brandon therefore thought of the obvious (although he may have been prompted by Kamemon).

So, the pair then approached their own computer and Brandon grinned at his sister, "Ladies first."

She curtsied sarcastically before approaching the computer, holding out her Violet Digivice and saying with conviction, "Digi-Port...Open!" This was the signal for the computer's screen to glow white before promptly transporting Brandon, Naomi, Kamemon and Lunamon from their computer room to the Digital World.

* * *

For the first time since making the journey, the teens landed in the parallel world on their feet.

Brandon frowned at this before laughing, "Well, arriving in the Digital World standing up makes for a much nicer experience for sure!"

Naomi nodded, "Agreed. I don't know who to blame exactly, but at least we know it's not us!"

The teens that looked at their new surroundings. They were standing on a smooth, sandy beach with nearly no hard stones and in front of them for what may have been miles was an expansive clear blue ocean. A bright sun hovered high in the sky, its beams gleaming down on the foreign humans and their Digimon partners.

The human boy then asked his partner, "So Kamemon, is this the place you were talking about?"

"The very same. The waves here get gnarly dude!"

Brandon laughed, "Sweet!" Before the pair ran off, howling with excitement, towards the crystal clear water.

Naomi sighed before asking, "Can you believe we're related Lunamon?"

"Not particularly. But then again..." Lunamon said whilst initially shaking her head. But then, out of nowhere, the rabbit like Digimon bent down and flicked a handful of sand at the girl.

Naomi initially gasped, but then smirked and began to do the same. By the time they both collapsed onto the sand, exhausted and staring up into the sun filled sky, Brandon and Kamemon were splashing about in the water, riding the moderate waves with their bodies. Their heads looked tiny as they bobbed up and down in accordance with the tide.

With Naomi and Lunamon now tanning in the scorching sun, Brandon stopped splashing Kamemon with water before sighing, "This may be fun buddy, but I wish I had my board with me."

"A surfboard, hey? Let me see what I can do dude."

Kamemon dragged himself from the water before making his way up the slight incline that led from the water and up the sandy beach. At the top of the sandy hill, there was a forest full of trees, standing proud and strong.

Kamemon then picked one before using his strength to knock it down. Quickly, he then cut off the end with the greenery, leaving him with a large wooden log. He used his 'Pointer Arrow' attack to shorten the log before using the ball in his chest, which he spun to an incredible speed; to shape the now smaller piece of wood into what Brandon would call a surfboard.

When he had finished, Kamemon dusted it off, lumbered it over his shoulder and ran down the sand slope before presenting it to Brandon in the water.

"Here you go dude, one homemade surfboard, ready to roll!"

Brandon gasped at the sight and said, "Wow Kamemon, that's amazing." He embraced the turtle like Digimon before asking him, "But how did you know what they looked like? Do you have surfboards in the Digital World too?"

"No! Don't be silly. I saw pictures of them in your bedroom."

Brandon nodded in understanding, "Ah, okay! Well...thanks man!"

He clapped his partner on the shell before slowly clambering on to the board. He paddled whilst lying on the board for a moment before steadying himself and jumping up on to the surprisingly sturdy surfboard.

Slowly, he straightened his legs until he managed to, in one go, stand up on the board. He cheered with happiness and Kamemon whooped as Brandon successfully rode the oncoming waves.

Brandon seemed to be very confident until on the board and even handled the larger waves without much difficulty. Over the sound of the waves hitting the shores, Brandon shouted, "You were right Kamemon! These waves are gnarly."

However, almost immediately after Brandon had said this, he saw the next wave that was coming towards him. Both Brandon and Kamemon squinted their eyes to make sure what they were seeing was real.

Kamemon then said, "Um, Brandon..."

But he was interrupted by the boy who screamed, "TIDAL WAVE!"

This instantly alerted the prone Naomi and Lunamon, who looked up to say what looked like an eighteen foot wave tower over Brandon and Kamemon before breaking and causing Brandon to wipe out.

Instantly, Naomi and Lunamon jumped up onto their feet and sprinted down the sandy slope and towards the water's edge. Naomi screamed in response, "BRANDON? KAMEMON?" but she received no answer.

She swore and bit her tongue, but then she saw Brandon and Kamemon at the surface of the water, further out than they had been, clinging on to the wooden board.

Naomi breathed a sigh of relief, but she soon gasped as behind the pair, a large red lobster appeared from the depths of the ocean. With its right pincer, it plucked Brandon up from the water and with its left pincer, it picked Kamemon up.

"What is that thing Lunamon, have you heard of it before?"

"I think so. I believe that is Ebidramon, a Champion level Digimon. Brandon and Kamemon must have wandered into its territory."

But then, Ebidramon began to close its pincers, painfully tightening its grip on the boy and his Digimon.

Brandon cried desperately, "Naomi...help us!"

The girl was seriously worried now and looked to Lunamon, "Do you reckon you can stop him?"

Lunamon sighed, "By myself? I doubt it. But, let me give it a go. Stand back Naomi."

She did as she was told and Lunamon faced the Ebidramon and cried out, "Tear Shot!"

She focused and released a ball of water from the antennae that were on her head. The ball travelled quickly and struck Ebidramon in the chest.

Naomi cheered briefly before immediately stopping after seeing that the attack hadn't done a thing to help save her brother and Kamemon.

Lunamon then said in a sad manner, "I'm sorry Naomi; my attacks just aren't going to be strong enough."

Naomi shook her head in disbelief and said, "Oh no, there is no way I am going to let some oversized lobster kill my little brother. If anyone's going to kill Brandon, it will be me."

She put her hand in her pocket and brought out her D-Beacon. She took a deep breath and said; "I guess there's only one thing for it then Lunamon. You ready to give it a try?"

Lunamon nodded firmly and replied, "Of course Naomi. I'm ready then."

Naomi smiled, "Okay." She held out her Digivice towards her partner and yelled, "Well it's time to digivolve then Lunamon!"

Then as she had hoped, a beam of light erupted from the screen of the device, hitting Lunamon and lifting her off of the ground.

As her shape began to change, she cried,

"LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...LEKISMON!"

The newly digivolved Lekismon was still a white rabbit like Lunamon but looked to be taller, stronger and quicker that its rookie form. Her two legs were now more visible and she was wearing a steel chain with a moon amulet on it. She was wearing a piece of silver head armour and black gloves which were decorated with yellow crescents.

When the light had died down and Lekismon stood on the edge of the beach proudly, Naomi gasped, "Wow Lekismon, you look…beautiful."

"Thank you Naomi," Lekismon said calmly with a smile on her face, "Now get back up the slope and stay safe, I will save your brother." Naomi nodded firmly, trusting her partner and ran back up the sandy slope.

Lekismon turned to face the large red lobster like Digimon, which continued to squeeze hard with its pincers on Kamemon and his partner Brandon. The corner of Lekismon's lips curled up as she considered her first move before crying out, "Moon Night Kick!" She bent her legs slowly before springing a full thirty feet into the air.

Then, she seemed to hang there, motionless. Waiting. Before suddenly, she lunged at Ebidramon with her leg outstretched. Without his pincers to defend himself, Ebidramon was unable to stop Lekismon as her foot made a big contact with the lobster's unprotected underbelly.

Ebidramon instantly roared with pain and as a result, accidently dropped Brandon and Kamemon who both plummeted headfirst back into the ocean. After landing her kick, Lekismon skilfully executed a backflip, which enabled her to land straight back on the beach, facing Ebidramon. Lekismon then called out, "Kamemon! Brandon! Swim back to shore…quickly!"

The pair weren't in a position to argue and instantly swam away from the corrupt Digimon and towards the shore, leaving the wooden surfboard behind. Ebidramon however noticed them before swinging his left pincer at the human and his partner. Lekismon saw this coming and from behind her back, pulled an arrow made entirely of ice out of thin air. Then, a bow shaped like a crescent appeared in front of the rabbit like Digimon and she notched the arrow, took aim, held her breath and loosed it whilst shouting, "Tear Arrow!"

The arrow sped through the air and struck Ebidramon's left pincer before he could use it to crush Brandon and Kamemon. Amazingly, the pincer instantly froze, stopping Ebidramon from moving it and therefore squashing the fleeing pair.

Ebidramon grew angry with this and attempted to shake its pincer free, but simply couldn't do so. Brandon and Kamemon used this distraction to swim to shore, where Lekismon told them to get back up the sandy slope and to safety with Naomi.

After doing so, Naomi embraced them and said, "You two ought to be more careful in the future otherwise you might get hurt."

Brandon nodded, "Your right Naomi. I'm thinking that the Digital World really is quite dangerous after all."

Kamemon then added, "And that's why we have to save it Brandon. Without these corrupt Digimon and the Royal Knights, we'd be able to enjoy this place for what it really is."

"I understand Kamemon. Don't worry, we'll make sure we save your world. You can count on it."

Kamemon nodded at his partner's words, convinced that he was even more determined now to defeat the evil that currently plagued the Digital World.

Meanwhile, Ebidramon had figured out how to free his frozen left pincer. He raised his right pincer and bellowed, "Twin Neptune!" before bringing it down and smashing the ice. It roared as it waved its pincers over its head, happy with their freedom.

Lekismon knew she had to act so once again, she leapt high into the air and shouted, "Moon Night Kick!" As she lunged at the red lobster Digimon, Ebidramon was prepared this time and swatted at Lekismon with its huge claws, knocking her into the ocean.

Naomi, Brandon and Kamemon gasped, but as Ebidramon continued to swing his pincers at her but was unable to connect as she used her superior agility to continually dodge his attack until she had swam back to the beach. She said calmly to herself, "Time to finish this." Before shouting over her shoulder, "Naomi! I need you down here to finish this."

At once, Naomi made her way down the slope and stood by her partner's side. Ebidramon looked slightly confused as Lekismon closed her eyes before placing her gloved hands together. She then began to mould something in her hands before separating them. After doing this, it was clear that she had created a water bomb like object that was resting in the palm of her right hand.

She held her hand behind her head and called out forcefully, "Moon Night Bomb!" She threw the water bomb, which struck Ebidramon on the head. Instead of hurting the Ebidramon thought, the corrupt Digimon slowly closed its eyes and drifted into a deep sleep but continued to stay afloat on the surface of the ocean.

Lekismon looked to Naomi and said, "You must DigiCleanse him now Naomi, before it is too late and he wakes up. He want fall for the same attack twice."

Naomi nodded and strode forward before taking out her violet D-Beacon. She pointed its screen towards the sleeping Digimon and cried, "DigiCleanse!"

Almost instantly, streaks of black light left the lobster like Digimon's body and entered the Digivice, being replaced by streaks of pure, white light from Naomi's D-Beacon. When the process had concluded, Ebidramon seemed to shimmer a violet colour briefly, before the effects of Lekismon's attack wore off and Ebidramon awake from its sleep.

Although Ebidramon was initially confused, Naomi managed to reason with the Digimon and explain everything that had happened. Ebidramon even ended up apologising for attacking relatively unprovoked before diving deep into the ocean and leaving the Digidestined stood beside one another, on the beach in relative safety.

Lekismon soon de-digivolved back into her rookie form, Lunamon and Naomi turned to her younger brother, after they all thanked Lunamon for her excellent work, "So Brandon, do you want to do anymore surfing? You could always try and salvage that surfboard?"

Kamemon then interjected, "Or I could make you another one, dude?"

Brandon smiled at them all and said, "It sounds great guys, but I'm alright. I think we ought to get back to the Real World and tell the others about what happened, and especially the fact that we've got another strong Champion level Digimon already alongside Firamon, in Lekismon!"

Lunamon beamed at the boy who blushed slightly. Naomi laughed before saying, "Let's go, we don't want to keep Daniel waiting."

She held out her D-Beacon and said, "Digi-Port…open!" before creating a gateway between the worlds. They stepped through together, leaving the Digital World and the beach behind them.

* * *

As soon as they had returned to their apartment in the Real World, Brandon had returned to his room whilst Naomi rang Daniel. She explained everything that had happened on the beach that day, including Lunamon digivolving into Lekismon, which Daniel congratulated them both on.

But then, she said something to Daniel, which he had also been thinking about. She asked, "Quick question. Do you remember the four Digivices that we released from the Temple of Light?

Daniel replied, "What, the Brown, Black, Gold and Silver D-Beacons?"

Naomi then said, "Yep, the very same. Have you put any thought into who they belong to?"

Daniel paused for a moment before answering, "As a matter of fact, I have. I know it has been a while since any of us have managed to talk to them because we've all been so busy, but I reckon that it's Connor, Nathan, Ryan and…Katie."

Naomi gasped, "Really? Well, that's great if that's the case! But what are you going to do about it Daniel?"

Daniel paused once more before again replying, "I'll tell you what; you, Brandon and the others can have the day off tomorrow whilst I while invite Connor, Nathan, Ryan and Katie over. If they indeed have their Digivices on them, I'll bring them to the Digital World and see if we can find their partners. After all Naomi, I have a feeling we'll need as many of us as possible of we are going to be able to defeat these blasted Royal Knights."

Naomi sighed, "Agreed. All right then Daniel, let the rest of us know what happens tomorrow as soon as you can, okay?"

Daniel chuckled heartily and said, "Don't you worry Naomi, you'll be the first to know what happens. Also, I'll tell Rebecca, Lucy, Maria and Lily about Lekismon and the beach if you want; after all I reckon you and Brandon will just want to rest."

Naomi laughed before saying, "I appreciate what you're saying Daniel and you're right. I'm off to bed."

"Alright then Naomi, we'll speak again soon."

The pair of teenagers then terminated the call and hung up their respective phones. Whilst Daniel went to go and make some various calls to some of the other children, Naomi did as Daniel advised and made her way into her bed as quickly as she could. She pulled herself under the covers and sighed before whispering to herself, "It's been a long day, but for some reason I have a feeling that I have plenty of longer days ahead of me."

* * *

**Hey guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! You've met another of the Champion level Digimon now and you can obviously expect to see more of them over the coming chapters!**

**Once again guys and girls, I would really like you guys to PM me or review this fanfic with your views so far, or any constructive criticisms you may have because without it, I have no way of telling if firstly, you are enjoying this and secondly, what I can do to improve it! **

**But for now, this is cavaner…signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The newestnew Digidestined

_Hey guys, here are the families that I will be using in this fanfic, again:_

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12)**

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The newest...new Digidestined.**

Daniel had known he was right.

After all, when you thought about it, it was very simple who the recipients of the last four D-Beacons were which Daniel and some of the other Digidestined had rescued from the Temple of Light before Devimon or any of the Royal Knights could get their hands on them.

The first was Connor Hido. He was the son of Cody Hido, a former Digidestined.

The second was Ryan Ichijouji. Just like Daniel, Lucy and Rebecca, Ryan had two parents who were both part of the Odaiba Digidestined and more specifically, Ken Ichijouji and Yolei Ichijouji (formally Inoue).

The third was Nathan Motomiya. Although his mother had no affiliation with the Digital World, his father Davis, was the former leader of the second lot of Digidestined who defeated MaloMyotismon.

The last one was Katie Izumi. The daughter of the computer genius and former Digidestined, Izzy Izumi.

When Daniel had phoned them after he had talked to Naomi, they had all confirmed that a strange object had appeared to them out of their computer screens the night before.

Although they were all shocked by the event, they were also all very confused so they had each hidden the weird devices somewhere in their bedroom and tried to forget them apart from Katie who had unsuccessfully attempted to find out its origins.

Daniel told the four teens to meet him at his house the following morning, with the devices, and he would explain everything to them. They all seemed a bit sceptical but agreed to Daniel's request.

Sure enough, just after ten o'clock on the following morning, the doorbell to the Kamiya household rang. Daniel was currently at home, solely with his sister as his father had left for work earlier and so had his mother. Lucy had convinced Daniel to let her come with them so she was sitting on one of the several armchairs that were placed in the living area.

Daniel approached the door and opened it where he saw Katie Izumi standing there. In her hand, Daniel noticed a flash of gold as the sun shone down, which Daniel realised, was due to the gold D-Beacon she was holding.

Katie Izumi was beautiful. There was no two ways about it. In addition to her stunning looks, she was incredibly intelligent. The former was inherited from her mother and the latter was obviously inherited from her father.

Katie stood at about 5 foot 9 and her luscious brown hair sat just below her shoulders. She was fairly lean and slightly tanned with ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a very tight purple top that accentuated certain...features of Katie's outstanding figure. She was also wearing black pumps and a cute black pencil skirt. Although she was 15, the same age as Daniel, she could probably pass for older.

"Hey Daniel!" She said cheerfully as she entered.

"Long time no see Katie. You alright?"

Katie shrugged, "I'm not too bad thanks." before hugging the boy in a friendly way. This instantly made Daniel blush, so to stop himself from holding on too long, he let go and ushered her into the apartment.

Daniel had always harboured a crush for Katie, although he often chose to deny it and she was oblivious anyway. Despite this, they were good friends and they would be in the same year at school come the end of the summer.

Katie gracefully sat down on the sofa and greeted Lucy before she held out the device before saying with a smirk, "So, do you plan on explaining this anytime soon Daniel?"

"Don't you worry Katie; all will be revealed as soon as Connor, Nathan and Ryan get here."

The three kids then got to talking whilst they waited. Mainly about their summers, but a little about the upcoming school year and the fact that Daniel and Katie, along with Naomi and Nathan were starting their first year at Odaiba High School.

But then, about ten minutes later, the doorbell rang once more. Daniel excused himself and opened the door. Standing there was Connor Hido and Ryan Ichijouji.

Connor was 12 years old, the same age as Lucy and was a fairly bright kid. Not necessarily book smart, but for someone who was only 12 he was very worldly.

He was a couple of inches smaller than Katie and had a mop of thick black hair, just like his Dad did when he was a kid. He was fairly thin and had a pale complexion. Connor was known to be a positive person as he always put a happy spin on things and he had a knack for thinking logically and getting himself out of situations. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and some cargo shorts with a pair of white and black trainers.

Ryan was 14 years old and best mates with Brandon Ishida. Like Brandon, he loved to surf, but he seemed to take it more seriously than Brandon. Like his father, he was very book-smart and athletic despite his fairly lanky frame as he was only just smaller than Daniel yet a bit thinner. He was a fairly reserved guy around strangers and he had to spend a lot of his free time helping out his parents at the convenience store they owned and lived above.

Ryan had problems like his mother, but instead of wearing glasses, he used contact lenses. He had short, cropped black hair, which looked like the exact opposite to Connor's apart from the colour. He too was pale and he had piercing green eyes, like those of a cat. He was wearing skinny black jeans with brown boots and a green t-shirt with a grey cardigan.

"Hey guys, nice to see you! Did you come together?"

The two boys entered the apartment and Daniel closed the door behind them. After greeting Daniel, Lucy and Katie, Ryan said, "Yeah. Connor and his dad were visiting the shop so we decided to walk over together."

Ryan sat in another armchair whilst Connor launched himself onto the sofa, next to Katie and said, "So are we still waiting for Nathan?"

Lucy nodded and replied, "Yeah, but Maria's coming as well."

Katie acknowledged this before saying, "Nathan and his Dad really are quite alike! I'm starting to wonder how Anna survives whilst living with the pair of them."

The group had a laugh about this for a moment but the ring of a doorbell interrupted it. Daniel answered it and standing there was Joe and Elizabeth Kido's daughter, Maria, holding her green D-Beacon. She was wearing black trousers and a smart green top with matching black shoes.

Daniel welcomed Maria into the apartment and she greeted everyone else, before sitting on the arm of the sofa.

Connor and Ryan caught sight of Katie holding her golden D-Beacon and Maria holding her green D-Beacon and in response; they both pulled out their own devices.

Connor's D-Beacon was brown whilst Ryan's was black. After seeing this, Daniel murmured to himself, "So that leaves Nathan with the silver D-Beacon."

Katie frowned, "Did you say something Daniel?"

Daniel shook his head, "Nah, nothing important."

Katie gave him a strange look but Daniel gave her an exaggerated smile, which ended up making her laugh instead.

Connor turned to Daniel who was standing up and asked, "So Daniel, when are you going to explain what's going on?"

Daniel sighed, "I'm sorry Connor, but I'll tell you everything as soon as..."

Before he could finish, Daniel was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking repeatedly on the door.

Daniel smiled before finishing, "...Nathan gets here."

Katie laughed whilst she said; "He knows you have a doorbell, right?"

Daniel shrugged with a grin, "Who knows what Nathan ever thinks."

He quickly walked to the door before opening it. Sure enough, Nathan Motomiya was standing there with a silver D-Beacon held in his hand.

Nathan was 15 years old, but he was still quite immature. A very friendly guy, but he had the problem of underestimating things and not taking them seriously enough. He had the habit of exaggerating things as well, but he was kind boy who also put others before himself.

He was just under six feet and fairly muscular. He had crazy styled light brown hair and a fairly pale complexion. He was wearing beige shorts and a blue tank top with an open red hoodie and battered trainers.

He was bent over, gasping for air and he said, "Am I late?"

Daniel frowned and said, "Well you're the last one here. Did you run all the way from your house?"

Nathan straightened up and shook his head, "Um...no. Dad dropped me off up the road. I just ran from the car."

Whilst Katie, Maria, Lucy, Connor and Ryan howled with laughter at this, Daniel sighed and said, "Okay Nate, come on in and take a seat."

Nathan grinned at the boy, patted him on the back and said, "Cheers buddy!" before walking past him, into the apartment and greeting the others and filling the last space on the sofa beside Connor and Katie.

Daniel shut the apartment door, calmed himself and whispered, "Well here goes." before turning on the spot and approaching the four new Digidestined.

They all listened carefully and silently as Daniel began to explain. He began with the journeys of their parents that took close to an hour to cover completely. As the memories were not his own, some names and places escaped him, but Daniel reckoned he gave a good enough account of their adventures. In places, Lucy and Maria filled in with what they could remember also.

He then went on to tell them about how on the day of Maria's birthday, when they all couldn't make it, himself, Naomi, Rebecca, Lily, Brandon, Maria and Lucy were brought to the Digital World through the laptop that Katie's dad had given Maria as a birthday present.

He described the Digital World and all the places they had visited so far as well as their own Digimon partners, the Royal Knights, the D- Beacons and finally, their duty to save the Digital World as Digidestined as explained through the five sentences that appeared on Maria's laptop before they first arrived in the Digital World, which Lucy recited using her impressive photographic memory.

This took a while for the four kids to digest, but Daniel was surprised at how understanding they were. It was almost as if they had known something like this was going to happen. It was fate.

When he had finished, Daniel crossed his arms and waited for someone to speak. There was a brief silence before Ryan asked, "So...we're Digidestined as well then?"

Daniel nodded slowly, "That's right. From what we know so far, it should just be the eleven of us."

Suddenly, Nathan jumped to his feet and pumped his fist passionately before saying, "Well I don't know about you three but I want to go."

Daniel frowned, "The Digital World?" He studied Nathan's face and the boy was definitely serious about what he was saying. Daniel turned to the others and asked, "What do you guys think? Do you want me to show you instead of just tell you?"

Instantly, Connor jumped up and said convincingly and with a smile, "Well, I'm with Nate! This summer's been really boring and this whole Digital business may just spice it up a little."

Daniel laughed and thought to himself, "You have no idea!" before saying, "I love the enthusiasm, but you have to get Ryan and Katie to agree too."

Connor and Nathan looked to the pair who were looking at each other. For a minute, it was almost like the pair of them were having a mental conversation, but sure enough Katie rose gracefully from the sofa and said, "Well, I'm not about to spoil it for you two. Anyway, I'd love to see who or what my partner is!"

Ryan then also stood up and sighed, "Well, I refuse to be left behind. I'm intrigued to see this so-called Digital World anyway."

Maria and Lucy stood up as well and stayed silently, but nodded to Daniel. They too were ready to journey back to the Digital World.

Daniel grinned at the four kids, glad that it didn't take much persuasion because he had a feeling that they would need all eleven of them if they were going to attempt to save the Digital World.

"Fantastic! That's just what I wanted to hear. Now, before we go, I want you all to meet someone..."

Daniel then retrieved his own orange coloured D-Beacon from his pocket before gathering the group around it. However, upon seeing it Katie, Connor, Ryan and Nathan all jumped back as they saw a red lion like creature staring back at them.

"What the hell is that?" Katie exclaimed at the sight.

Daniel laughed at the sight, but the creature was not best pleased, "Not what, friend of Daniel's, but who! I am Coronamon, Daniel's Digimon partner."

Ryan composed himself and got closer whilst saying, "Phenomenal! So that is a Digimon..."

Connor added incredulously, "Not just a Digimon Ryan, but Daniel's Digimon!"

Katie frowned and rubbed her eyes, not quite believing what see was witnessing. But sure enough, Coronamon really was real.

Maria and Lucy then produced their green and red D-Beacons respectively before introducing Bukamon and Chicchimon.

Nathan then began to shake with excitement after seeing the three Digimon and he said gleefully, "Oh...I want to meet my partner Daniel!"

Daniel smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "If you want that, any of you, just follow me. But..."

"The Digital World is a dangerous place currently. This is no holiday; it's a big responsibility. Understood?" Coronamon finished.

All four children nodded and Daniel turned on the spot in response. He walked out of the living area and made his way into the Kamiya computer room with the others following eagerly behind.

Daniel told the group to stand back as he stared at the computer and held out his Digivice.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and said, "Um, Daniel...I may just be pointing out the obvious here, but that computer's turned off. Shouldn't you turn it on first?"

Daniel laughed before turning back to the computer, "Trust me Ryan, it doesn't have to be. Digi-Port...Open!"

Suddenly, the computer burst to light and began to emit an amazingly bright light that was almost blinding. Katie, Connor, Ryan and Nathan all took one step back and shielded their eyes from the immense light.

Daniel however smiled at them all and said, "So what are we waiting for gang? Geronimo!" before jumping towards the computer and strangely disappearing into the supernatural light.

Nathan saw this, gasped, and shouted, "Wait for me!" before running into the light and he too, disappeared into thin air.

Maria and Lucy laughed at the recklessness of the boy and exchanged a smile before running into the portal. Maria disappeared instantly but Lucy turned and said, "Come on guys, chop chop!" before she too disappeared into the light.

Katie, Ryan and Connor exchanged looks and Connor shrugged, "We ought to go, I have a feeling that light won't stay around forever."

Ryan nodded firmly and it was now the pair of boys' turn to disappear into the bright white light.

Katie looked around to see that she was alone in the room. She scowled at being left behind briefly, but she couldn't hold back a small smile and she said to herself, "Well, if all the kids these days are doing it..."

She took two steps before leaping into the strange light that was illuminating the otherwise dark room. Like the others, Katie Izumi disappeared as soon as she got near to the screen and almost immediately after she had gone, the light faded, leaving the computer room in a dark and empty state.

* * *

"Can you three please get off of me!"? Katie screamed as the kids arrived in the Digital World. "How is it I'm at the bottom of this little pile when I came through the computer last?"

Despite the fact that Katie was being flattened by Ryan, Connor and Nathan, Daniel and his partner Coronamon had landed upright and a metre away from the pile of humans, next to Lucy, Chicchimon, Maria and Bukamon.

Daniel laughed and replied, "It's probably because the Digital World has a sense of humour, Katie!"

The girl glared at Daniel who grinned back at her before dragging Nathan, Connor and Ryan off of her. He then helped Katie to her feet as the others did the same.

Maria then spoke to Daniel and Lucy, "I guess the landing comes with practice then!" to which they nodded in agreement.

Daniel then asked the others, "Is everyone okay?" They all nodded.

They all then brushed themselves down, knocking sand from their clothes. They had arrived in a desert.

"Well this is new." Daniel murmured to himself.

Connor frowned, "Is the whole of this world desert?"

Coronamon shook his head firmly, "Of course not! It's got forest and jungles and all sorts of different places."

This made the four new kids realise that Coronamon, Chicchimon and Bukamon were actually present, and they were a lot bigger than their images suggested on the screens of the D-Beacons.

Ryan gasped, "Wow, you guys are bigger than I expected."

The red lion Digimon grinned and said, "Just wait till I digivolve to Firamon. Then, you'll be really impressed."

Ryan nodded nervously, afraid to disagree with the Digimon.

Then, the group realised that their clothes had changed. But, Daniel realised that they were slightly different from the clothes that he and the others had worn in the jungle and the forest. They were all wearing coloured tank tops that matched the colours of their D-Beacons and shorts, instead of tracksuit bottoms. Whilst Daniel's top was orange, Lucy's was red, Maria's was green, Connor's was brown, Ryan's was black, Katie's was gold and Nathan's was silver.

Daniel thought to himself, "Well, this attire is a lot more suited to a desert."

He then wheeled on the spot to check their surroundings, but as far as the eye could see there was nothing but sand. He bent down next to Coronamon and asked, "Hey buddy, have you been here before?"

Coronamon shook his head, "No, when I was Sunmon, the others and I waited in the jungle because for some reason we knew you were going to arrive there."

"What about the final four partner Digimon, will they know their partners are going to arrive here?"

Coronamon sighed, "Sorry Daniel, I have no better idea than you or anyone else about any of this."

Daniel nodded. He understood what Coronamon was saying, so they would just have to wait to see when Katie, Connor, Nathan and Ryan's Digimon would appear.

Katie then approached Daniel and said, "You don't have to worry about convincing me anymore Daniel, and I think this is about as real as it gets."

"I'm glad Katie." Daniel said with a kind smile.

Nathan stepped forward, "So what next Daniel? You seem to know what we're doing."

Daniel looked around and saw that all of the other teens were watching him, waiting for some sort of instruction, including the older girl Maria and his younger sister. After all, this was all new to most of them and he had brought them to a strange, parallel world. As the leader of the new Digidestined, Daniel had to step up and prove his credentials.

He said, "Um...alright then. Let's..." He thought for a moment, but didn't have to finish him sentence as suddenly; the ground began to shake uncontrollably.

The teens struggled to keep their balance and stay on their feet, but they managed it. The ground continued to shake and Nathan shouted above the noise, "What the hell's going on?"

Daniel shrugged and shouted to his partner, "Coronamon! Any idea?"

Coronamon gulped and nodded, "I think so..."

The group all turned to see what Coronamon was staring at. In the distance, just about coming to a halt was an absolutely colossal sized Digimon. It was like a turtle, but on its back looked like a large ancient fortress and city.

When it stopped, it stood still and waited. As a result, the ground stopped shaking and the Digidestined were able to stand upright with any more problems.

Katie exclaimed, "What the hell is that?"

Nathan shrugged and said, "Who cares?" before saying excitedly with a glint in his eye, "Let's go and explore anyway!"

Before he could sprint away, Ryan grabbed him by the shoulder, "Wait a minute Nate, let's not rush in too rashly."

Nathan huffed and puffed but he knew in his heart that the boy was speaking sense.

Ryan then addressed the group, "Does anyone know what that...thing is?"

Bukamon then piped up, "I've heard rumours of it. It's a Digimon called ElDoradimon and it carries an old city on its back."

Connor asked Maria's partner, "Would it be friendly to us?"

"I think so, but it may have been corrupted by the Royal Knights."

Daniel then declared, "Okay then, it's decided. We'll approach ElDoradimon, with caution, and explore the city on its back to see what we can find."

He then turned to the four partnerless Digidestined and said, "But if things get ugly and we run into a corrupt Digimon, you guys have got to run. Without a partner, you'll be in great danger."

Lucy nodded, "That's right. After all, Coronamon can't save everyone."

Coronamon frowned, "Hey! I can try, can't I?"

Bukamon sniggered and muttered to himself, "You can try, but it won't do much good."

Coronamon overheard this snippy comment and scowled before growling and walking angrily towards the in-training Digimon who smiled innocently before saying quickly, "Hey, it's been nice and all but I really should get going!"

Maria put herself in between the pair of quarrelling Digimon and said to Coronamon with a smile on her face, "Don't worry Coronamon, just ignore Bukamon, I'm sure he doesn't mean it! I bet you can save us all if you wanted!"

Coronamon paused, scanned her face before nodding slowly, "Um, yeah, of course you're right!" He then marched off towards Daniel with his head held high.

Maria quickly turned to Bukamon and hissed, "You owe me so much Bukamon!" but in response, the in-training level Digimon grinned at his female partner and said, "Well, you love me none the less, right?"

Maria sighed and walked away, shaking her head, but secretly smiling at Bukamon's cheek.

The four newcomers all frowned and Katie said to the others, "Who knew Digimon could be so...egotistical!"

Ryan nodded before adding, "True, but can I remind you who his partner is?" whilst pointing at Daniel who was currently encouraging Coronamon by saying that no Digimon could ever beat the two of them.

The group laughed before Connor added, "If that's the case, I really don't think I want to meet Nathan's partner!"

The kids laughed even harder at this, apart from Nathan who stuck his tongue out before saying said, "Oh give it a rest you guys!" Nathan then shouted, "Come on everybody, let's get going!"

The group nodded in agreement and set off through the desert in the direction of the stationary ElDoradimon.

The weather was boiling and the heat took its toll on the Digidestined as they trudged through the sandy dunes. It took a while, but eventually, they arrived at the frankly gigantic Digimon.

They approached its dormant head, which was the size of a very large bus and Daniel told the others to stand back before clearing his throat.

ElDoradimon clearly heard this as its large eye slowly flickered open before the giant raised its head from off the soft sand and high into the air. It looked down to find the source of its awakening, and indeed found the Digidestined.

Daniel then shouted loudly, "ElDoradimon, we mean you know harm. We are the..."

Before he could finish his sentence, they heard a low and loud rumbling and eventually, ElDoradimon bellowed, "I know who you are, Daniel Kamiya, son of Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi! I am an ancient Digimon and I of course know of previous Digidestined like your parents. I also know that you are destined to free this world from the darkness that has ensnared many good Digimon."

Daniel retorted, "Well then, you know why we are here!"

ElDoradimon slowly nodded its head, "I do. I was entrusted to carry the four remaining Digidestined Digimon, Master Kamiya."

Nathan gasped, "You do? That's great!"

Maria frowned, "Who were you entrusted to keep them safe by, ElDoradimon?"

ElDoradimon seemed to sigh before saying, "You will learn with time, young humans, for it is not my place to answer that particular question. But, do you have another question?"

Katie then asked politely, "Is it alright for us to come up and find them ElDoradimon?"

ElDoradimon paused for a moment before replying, "Hm, I suppose. I'm still a little annoyed you woke me; after all, I was only just dropping off. But, you are the Digidestined and if the Royal Knights are to be stopped, I most agree to your proposal."

He arched his neck, which created a fairly steep path for the Digidestined to take in order for them to reach ElDoradimon's back.

Before they climbed up, Ryan inquired, "Where can we find our Digimon? After all, you have a whole city on your back ElDoradimon!"

The ancient Digimon laughed with his deep voice before saying, "Don't worry Master Ichijouji, I know the Ancient City like the back of my shell! They should be in the sanctum, right at the heart of the city in the Old Palace."

Bukamon frowned upon hearing this and whispered to Maria, "Isn't the city just the back of his shell?"

Maria replied quietly, "It's just an expression Bukamon...I think? Hand, shell, they must be one and the same in this crazy world."

Bukamon showed his impish smile before whispering, "Well, I hope I don't grow up to be as weird as ElDoradimon!"

Maria grinned back and said, "Sorry to break it to you Bukamon, but you're a talking seal. You're already pretty weird from where I'm looking."

Bukamon scowled momentarily before grinning, "Fine then, I guess I'll settle for weird and cute!"

Maria laughed at her partner once more before the Digidestined thanked ElDoradimon and climbed up his neck and into the Ancient City in order to find the final four Digimon that belonged to Nathan, Katie, Connor and Ryan.

* * *

**Hey guys and girls! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it didn't have a lot of action but I thought it was more than made up for with the introduction of the final members of the Digidestined!** **But in the next chapter, I promise there will be action and the final Digimon partners will be introduced. **

**So, please read and review, with your views so far, or any constructive criticisms you may have because without it, I have no way of telling if firstly, you are enjoying this and secondly, what I can do to improve it!**

**But for now, this is cavaner...signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Thrown in at the Deep End

_Hey guys, here are the families that I will be using in this fanfic, again:_

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12)**

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Thrown in at the Deep End **

There was a specific word that came to mind when the Digidestined first looked upon the Ancient City that sat atop the back of the gigantic turtle Digimon, ElDoradimon. Ruined.

The city was nothing more than ruins now. The various stone buildings were crumbling and the streets were empty. Completely deserted. They called at the top of their voices but received no reply.

"Is it just me, or does this place seem a little eerie?" Katie asked the others.

Connor nodded, "I feel the same way."

Maria calmed the group and reassured them by saying, "Don't worry guys, I'm sure ElDoradimon would have known if there were any corrupt Digimon here anyway."

The group nodded, realising that this made perfect sense and they had no reason to argue with the girl's thoughts.

Daniel and Coronamon then led the group through the vacant streets until they came across a large building. It resembled a royal palace and it was made out of the same marble as the Temple of Light. The only exception was that whilst the temple was pristine, the palace had parts of its structure missing, yet it still stood.

Ryan then declared, "This must be the Old Palace that ElDoradimon was talking about."

The others nodded at this, before Nathan exclaimed, "So that means our partners should be somewhere inside! What are we waiting for then?"

Without really thinking, he then proceeded to sprinting past the rubble and manoeuvring his way inside the building. Katie sighed and looked to the others, "We should really go after him before something bad happens, shouldn't we?"

Daniel nodded and the group then followed Nathan's path through the rubble that was close to the palace's entrance before following the easily excitable boy inside the Old Palace.

They didn't have to look far inside before finding him, as he had only made it down the initial corridor before stopping. Inside the palace, there was no light at all. There were no windows or any lights inside the building, so Nathan had decided to wait before venturing further.

When they just about saw this, Connor laughed to himself before thinking, "It's nice to know that he doesn't always act impulsively and he actually does think…on the odd occasion."

When Nathan realised that the others were standing beside him in the tunnel, Ryan said, "This place is pitch-black. Daniel, do you think Coronamon could use his flames to illuminate our path?"

Daniel shrugged and Coronamon laughed, "Light up this place? Of course I can Ryan, watch this." He concentrated for a moment before the light on his forehead grew fiercer and as a result, brighter. It was like he was a miner and had just turned up the power switch on the torch that was strapped to his head.

Coronamon then led the others through the ruined marble structure that ElDoradimon had called, the 'Old Palace'. It was full of dark corridors and empty rooms, and the Digidestined safely climbed over and ducked under several pieces of marble debris that stood in their way but before long, they had arrived in a very large room with wide walls and a high ceiling.

As soon as the group entered the room, Ryan asked the others, "So, is this the Sanctum that ElDoradimon had talked about?"

Maria nodded, "I think so. This room seems more important than any of the others we have passed through so far, so it is feasible that the four remaining Digimon are somewhere in here."

Nathan charged around the room, exaggerating the fact that he was looking hard for his Digimon partner before exclaiming, "Well, that may be the case but I sure can't see these Digimon!"

Then, the humans and other Digimon helped the boy to search every inch of the Sanctum for any sort of sign that may lead them to the Digimon.

Suddenly, from the left side of the room, Daniel exclaimed, "Hey guys, there's something carved into the wall over here. Wait, make that two carvings."

Then, from the right hand side of the Sanctum, Lucy cried, "Same here guys! There are two words carved into the marble."

Ryan and Katie went over to Lucy whilst Maria, Nathan and Connor went to Daniel and they inspected the inscriptions in the marble walls of the Sanctum. Maria brushed off the dust that obscured the clarity of the markings in the left hand wall before leaning in and examining the words that sat in the wall, a good metre apart a little more closely. Ryan Ichijouji did the same for the words on the right hand side whilst the other humans and Digimon stood back and let them look.

Maria studied the words for a second before gasping, "Oh my god, you'll never believe this guys!"

Ryan grinned and finished what Maria was thinking, "These inscriptions aren't just words, they're English words. These must have been carved here decades ago…phenomenal! The weird thing is though…"

Maria then took it as her turn to finish Ryan's sentence as she said, "The words are colours. Here, there are 'BROWN' and 'SILVER'."

"And here are the words, 'BLACK' and 'GOLD'."

Daniel almost laughed because of the unbelievable feeling about what Ryan and Maria had just realised, "And I'm guessing it's not just a coincidence then that those exact four colours are the same colours of Ryan, Connor, Nathan and Katie's Digivices then?"

Maria shook her head, "I don't think so Daniel. But it does strike me as strange that whoever wrote these words into the wall knew firstly, what colours our Digivices would be before we did, and secondly, that Nathan, Katie, Connor and Ryan didn't come to my birthday party and with us into the Digital World initially."

Daniel nodded in response. This was indeed weird. Daniel, Maria, Lucy, Connor, Ryan and Katie all pondered this thought momentarily before Nathan yawned, "Ah come on guys, is all this thinking necessary? After all, actions speak much louder than words."

The fairly irrational boy then marched up to the word, 'SILVER' and stood a few steps away from it, staring it down. He took out his D-Beacon and pointed it towards the carving.

Nothing happened for a moment, but sure enough, the D-Beacon began to react to the wall and vice versa. The whole of the Sanctum then begun to shake before the wall where the word had been carved into disappeared into thin air. This created a small, pitch-black area that was built into the wall. Whilst the whole group watched in amazement as this went on, Nathan frowned and slowly peered into the hole, calling, "Hello, my Digimon partner, are you on there?"

Suddenly, a purple teardrop shaped Digimon emerged from the hole in the wall and jumped onto the boy's face shouting, "I'm freeeeeeee!"

Nathan jumped back and shouted with surprise. He tried hard to rip the fairly small purple in-training level Digimon from his face, but could only do so successfully with the help of Maria and Daniel. When they got the little Digimon off of him, Nathan held him in his arms and cried, "What the hell was that for? Who are you?"

The Digimon gasped after noticing the D-Beacon in Nathan's other hand, "Oh yes, I just knew it! You're my Digidestined partner, aren't you! I've been waiting for such a long time for you to free my friends and I from our slumber. The name's Hopmon, human, now what's yours?"

Nathan gulped, "Hopmon? Errr…I'm Nathan Motomiya, nice to meet you." Nathan then pulled himself together and realised that he had finally found his own partner.

Hopmon smiled at the boy and said, "Well Nathan, sorry about before, I think I was just relieved to be awake. But if you'll have me, I'll be happy to be your Digimon partner…Digidestined."

Nathan grinned at the in-training Digimon and said, "Of course Hopmon, we were destined to be partners after all!"

Daniel smiled at the pair before turning to Connor, who was the nearest of the new Digidestined to him and saying, "So Connor, I think it's your turn to meet your partner."

Connor nodded before nervously stepping forward and pointing his D-Beacon at the word, 'BROWN' engraved into the marble wall of the Sanctum. After the device had reacted and it too had created a hole in the wall of the Sanctum, another new in-training Digimon slowly and nervously made its way out of the hole. It reached the edge and looked to Connor, "Who are you human? Are you here to free me?"

The Digimon had a small blue and white furry head with no separate body, but a matching bushy tail. To protect itself, it wore a large metal helmet that covered the top half of its head and the helmet had two horns protruding from the top.

Connor was slightly nervous after seeing this new Digimon appear almost out of thin air, and the boy said hesitantly, "Um...I am Connor Hido and yes...I am here to wake you up, in a manner of speaking. Apparently, the two of us are meant to be partners."

The Digimon gasped, "So, that means...you are the Digidestined child I have been waiting for?"

Connor slowly nodded and the Digimon smiled kindly at the younger boy, "Well, you don't quite know how happy I am to hear that Connor Hido. I am Kapurimon."

Connor bowed his head and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Kapurimon." before Kapurimon timidly jumped into Connor's arms.

Daniel looked at the pair. Although Connor often acted older than he was in reality, he was still a couple of years younger than he was, so he would have been surprised if Connor hadn't been the slightest bit timid when it initially came to the Digital World.

Daniel then looked across the hall and he saw that Katie, Ryan and Lucy had been staring at them all with slight shock, especially when Hopmon and Kapurimon had appeared from inside the marble.

He called, "Come on guys, I think it's your turn now!"

Ryan was the first one to respond by nodding and taking up his position. He then pointed his Digivice at the word, 'BLACK' until the pair began to react.

Before long, another hole had been created, this time in the right hand sidewall of the Sanctum. From the hole, a Digimon appeared. It was mostly made of some type of metal, with a silver body and silver arms with green shoulders and hands. It had two small white pieces of metal on its back that acted like wings and a fire coming out of its rear end, allowing it to fly and hover. It also had a blue spearheaded face with large red eyes.

It then cautiously approached the end of the hole and it said, "I have been awoken? That can only mean one thing…my partner is here."

Ryan nodded firmly and looked at the Digimon, "That's right, I am Ryan Ichijouji and I am Digidestined. I possess the Black D-Beacon and I believe that makes us, partners, does it not?"

The Digimon thought for a moment before slowly nodding, "Affirmative. I believe I should complete the introductions then. I am Missimon; it is a pleasure to meet you Master Ichijouji."

Ryan grimaced after hearing this and held up his head, "Yeah, same here Missimon, but please just call me Ryan. None of this Master Ichijouji business, okay?"

Missimon nodded and began to hover quickly around Ryan, "Affirmative, Ryan."

Katie then stood up straight and sighed, "I guess it's now my turn." She then took her place opposite the word, 'GOLD' and began to awaken her own partner from its hibernated state, hidden in the marble wall of the Sanctum in the Old Palace in the Ancient City on ElDoradimon's back.

The D-Beacon and wall flashed momentarily before the hole appeared. From it came the last Digimon that the Digidestined had been looking for. It was a small yellow-bodied Digimon with three small pairs of white wings and it had two small purple antennae, two large green eyes and a very small stinger.

There was a faint buzzing as its wings flapped gently. The bee-like Digimon hovered slowly out of the hole and over to Katie. Katie asked almost incredulously, "So, are you my partner?"

The Digimon paused and then asked, "Well, did you free me?"

"I guess."

"Then I think you have your answer."

"Okay then, you can call me Katie…partner. What's your name?"

The Digimon looked his human partner up and down before replying, "I'm Puroromon." He slowly flew over to Katie who embraced him. Although she couldn't quite believe that she had her own Digimon like Daniel had Coronamon, she was going to savour the moment, except she yelped with pain as soon as the pair made contact because Puroromon's stinger accidently dug into her shoulder.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean too, honest! Oh please don't be mad with me." He quickly removed the stinger and bowed apologetically to his human partner.

Katie rubbed her shoulder before smiling, "Don't worry Puroromon, you didn't hurt me. I was just a bit surprised, that's all. Maybe we better avoid hugging if we can help it, yeah?"

Puroromon grinned playfully back at Katie, "Okay then, I understand."

The group all reconvened in the centre of the Sanctum and introduced the final Digimon partners; Puroromon, Missimon, Kapurimon and Hopmon to the others. Daniel looked around and smiled. He had done it. All the Digidestined had been brought together and had met their partners. This meant that they were well on the way to saving the Digital World and he was on his way to emulating his father's success as the leader of the Digidestined.

Daniel then addressed the group, "So then guys, are you ready to head home yet?"

Nathan laughed and exclaimed, "I don't know about the others, but I want to explore more of the Digital World than these ruins at the moment, especially as I've now found Hopmon!"

Hopmon jumped up and down in the boy's arms shouting, "Yeah, me too! Me too! Me too!"

Daniel waved his hands and calmed the excitable boy and Digimon down, saying, "Well let's just see what the others think. Guys?"

Maria and Lucy both shrugged and Lucy said, "Well, I think Maria, Bukamon, Chicchimon and myself are happy to do whatever."

Ryan turned to Missimon and said, "What do you think Missimon?"

Missimon replied, "Well, I think it may be beneficial to see more of this area and to explore further. But only if you wish to Ryan."

Ryan grinned, "Well that sounds good to me then."

Katie looked to her Digimon and asked, "I'm happy to stay a little while longer. Do you feel the same little guy?"

Puroromon nodded its head, "Yep, I could really do with stretching my wings a little more after sleeping in such a cramped space for as long as I can remember!"

Daniel grinned, "Okay then guys, that's decided! Let's get out of here and have more of a look around this area. Come on Coronamon, lead the way."

Coronamon nodded and then the group left the Sanctum and allowed Coronamon to use his light to show them the way back through the ruins of the Old Palace until they finally reached the outside of the marble building. Coronamon then extinguished his own light as the sun's rays were doing the work for him now they were back outside.

The group then walked back through the Ancient City, to the point where they had entered. It took a while for the newly partnered Digimon to adjust to the bright sun and wide open spaces as all they had ever known according to them was the small spaces in the walls of the Sanctum where they had been found, but before long, they all reached the outskirts of city.

Daniel shouted as loudly as he could, "ElDoradimon, can you hear me!"

There was a brief shaking of the ground as the large, ancient Digimon woke from another of his naps, "Yes, I can just about hear you Daniel Kamiya, seeing as my ear isn't actually that far from you!"

The group laughed at this but Daniel apologized, "Oh, sorry about that ElDoradimon, I've never exactly done this before."

The gigantic Digimon sighed heavily, "Fine then, I suppose I'll forgive you. Now, what did you Digidestined want?"

Nathan then said, "Well, we did as you said and freed our partners from the Sanctum, so we would like to get off your back now!"

ElDoradimon scowled, "How rude! But, at least you were able to free those burdens I have been carrying and the Digidestined dare now a step closer to defeating the Royal Knights. Now, I will do as you ask Nathan Motomiya, holder of the Silver Digivice."

ElDoradimon then gently placed his head on the soft sand before arching his neck, creating the path for the Digidestined to descend from the Ancient City and back into the desert.

The children and their partners did this with reasonable efficiency and before long, all seven of the children and their seven Digimon partners were back on the sandy ground and looking up at the head of ElDoradimon.

Katie smiled at the large turtle-like Digimon, "Thanks again ElDoradimon! Without your help, we never would have been able to find Puroromon and the others."

ElDoradimon chuckled in his low voice and replied, "It was no problem...on the whole Miss Katie Izumi. You are most welcome to visit again, whereas for some of the boys in your group will have to learn to keep their voices controlled like your own if they ever want to have the pleasure of speaking to me again, understood?"

Katie grinned at both Nathan and Daniel before nodding politely, "Of course ElDoradimon, we'll keep them under control better next time, I promise."

They all then thanked the wise turtle Digimon before turning around and heading back into the desert.

On the way, Nathan asked Katie with his eyebrows raised, "Keep us under control? You're sounding more like my mom everyday Katie!"

Katie winked at the boy and said, "It's called 'maturity' Nate, maybe you ought to try it one of these days."

Puroromon grinned and added, "Or you might find my stinger sticking out of somewhere rather unpleasant, hey Katie?"

The pair laughed and skipped away from the boy who stood still, slightly confused at what had just occurred. He looked down to Hopmon who he was cradling in his arms and asked, "Is it just me or a girls all a little crazy?"

Hopmon smiled at his partner and said sarcastically, "It only seems they act that way around you Nathan! Strange, isn't it?"

Daniel laughed at the pair before seeing Ryan and Missimon drift over to his side. The boy looked to the leader and smiled before whispering so only the two of them could hear it, "You hear that Daniel? If you're not careful..." he then made a gesture with his arm as he imitated a whipping noise, "...you'll be whipped before long."

Daniel playfully pushed Ryan away from him, "Oh shut up Ryan." Ryan was the only one of his friends that Daniel knew for certain, knew of his crush on the stunning teenager. After all, Ryan was a very clever and perceptive guy.

Ryan laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say Daniel!" Ryan knew about Daniel's crush from the way he looked at her. The way he had always looked at her. He couldn't blame Daniel, she was a very beautiful girl, but Ryan always took his chance to joke around with Daniel about it when he could because Daniel often chose to deny it and it was funny to watch because Katie was clearly oblivious.

The group then made their way through the energy-sapping desert without much more communication, apart from between the humans and their own partners. They would ask questions about each other in a bid to get to know each other better.

After a fair bit of walking, Lucy and Chicchimon suddenly stopped. The others then stopped and looked at the girl. Nathan frowned, "What's the matter Lucy?"

Lucy put her hands on her brow to shield her eyes from the raging sun. She then squinted her eyes before pointing in the distance and saying, "Look, over there. Can you guys see something coming towards us?"

The rest of the group followed Lucy's example and Ryan soon said, "Now that you mention it, I think I can!"

Nathan sighed, "Nah, I think you guys are overreacting. Maybe you're just hallucinating because of the heat."

Maria shook her head, "No, Nathan, I think there really is something coming towards us."

Katie gulped, "And if I'm not mistaken, it's coming in fast!"

Suddenly, what had initially looked like a shadow on the horizon was now in perfect sight. It was huge in comparison to any of them and it was charging straight at them.

It was clearly a Digimon and it appeared to be a fanged giant green dinosaur with spikes growing from his nose down to his tail and it wore a danger symbol on each shoulder. Its most distinguishing features were its red-and-black ringed tusks, which grew out of its back.

It roared, "Bayonet Lancer!" as it got closer, attempting to skewer any of the humans or Digimon in its way.

Coronamon sensed the danger and yelled, "Quick! Out of the way!" Luckily, they all managed to dive out of the way of the incoming, rampaging Digimon.

When he missed, the Digimon stopped, turned on the spot and faced the kids and their children who had now just gotten back to their feet.

It roared with anger and scratched its feet on the ground, ready to attack again. Coronamon though yelled for the other humans and their partners to get back as he and Daniel stood a few metres from the beast, staring it down.

"I've heard of this guy." Coronamon said to Daniel, "His name's Tuskmon, a champion level."

Daniel nodded, "Okay. He's definitely been corrupted though, so let's show him what a real Champion is made of. Ready to digivolve Coronamon?"

Coronamon laughed and said simply, "I was born ready." Daniel readied his Orange Digivice that began to glow as Coronamon yelled, "CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

But, before he could finish, Tuskmon snorted and bent his head down. He got one of his tusks underneath the glowing Coronamon and the other underneath his human partner.

Then, with a simple lift of his large head, he flicked the pair up into the air and over himself. This instantly stopped Coronamon from digivolving and the pair landed hard, in a heap behind Tuskmon.

However, instead of jumping straight back up, the two yelped and Daniel cried, "Ah, what the hell...we're sinking!"

Coronamon cursed and exclaimed, "Oh no, we're in a quicksand pit."

All the other six children who had watched this unfold took a collective gulp. This was bad news.

Nathan shouted, "Do you want us to help you guys out?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, there's no point. You need to beat Tuskmon first, and then you can come and help us. But be quick!"

Katie gulped after hearing this, "Talk about being thrown in at the deep end!"

Nathan looked to the others, choosing to ignore Katie's comment, "You heard the man. So, what's the plan?"

Maria replied, "I really don't know, I mean, what can six in-training Digimon do against a Champion level Bukamon?"

Bukamon shook his head, "Not a lot."

Connor stamped his foot on the ground, which surprised the others and said, "Come on guys, we can't think negatively...what's that going to achieve. There's always a solution, always."

Nathan nodded, "Your right Connor, problem is finding out the solution. Any ideas Katie? Ryan? Lucy?"

Ryan nodded, "Yes. If Daniel and the others can get their Digimon to digivolve to the Rookie levels, why can't we?"

Katie replied quickly, "Perhaps Bukamon and Chicchimon, but our four Digimon have only just been found Ryan!"

Ryan sighed, "I know that Katie, but the Digimon evolve when their partners are in trouble, don't they! Missimon, would you class this as trouble."

Missimon paused, "Affirmative sir."

Ryan grinned and turned to face the Tuskmon, who was growing impatient with all the talking, "Then I know the solution. Missimon, you ready to give it a go?"

"Whenever you say the word Ryan." Missimon answered.

Ryan smiled at his newly found partner, "Good. What about you other Digimon?"

Kapurimon nodded, "You can count me in."

Hopmon laughed as he hopped out of Nathan's arms, "What's the harm in trying?"

Puroromon hovered carefully and smiled, "I'm okay with it, as long as Katie is."

Bukamon grinned, "Sounds like a barrel of laughs, so I'm fine with it."

Chicchimon bounced forward, "I can't see why not?"

Ryan stepped forward with a smile on his face, "Excellent. Let's give it a go then. You guys ready?"

Maria, Lucy, Connor, Katie and Nathan shouted in unison, "Ready!"

Ryan then said, "Digimon, ready?"

Bukamon, Chicchimon, Kapurimon, Puroromon, Hopmon and Missimon shouted in unison as well, "Ready!"

Ryan chuckled, surprised at how taken the others were with his gutsy plan, "Alright then. Let's...DIGIVOLVE!"

At once, coloured light shone on the six in-training Digimon from their corresponding D-Beacons. Green light hit Bukamon, red light hit Chicchimon, brown light hit Kapurimon, gold light hit Puroromon, silver light hit Hopmon and black light hit Missimon. This lifted them off the ground and in response, they cried:

"BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...BETAMON!"

"CHICCHIMON DIGIVOLVE TO...HYOKOMON!"

KAPURIMON DIGIVOLVE TO...HAGURUMON!"

"PUROROMON DIGIVOLVE TO...FANBEEMON!"

"HOPMON DIGIVOLVE TO...MONODRAMON!"

"MISSIMON DIGIVOLVE TO...COMMANDRAMON!"

Maria's rookie partner, Betamon, was a green amphibian Digimon with four limbs that were all on the ground. It had one white claw at the end of each limb and it had an orange fin sticking upwards from the top of its head.

Lucy's rookie partner, Hyokomon, was a yellow Chick Digimon with two yellow wings that doubled as its arms. It had a bunch of tied back red hair and it was wearing a half broken shell on its body. It had two small red legs and attached to a green strap that hung from its body was a small sword.

Connor's rookie partner, Hagurumon, was a Digimon that consisted of three gears. On either side of a bigger gear, it had two smaller silver coloured gears. The outside of the larger gear was a gold colour, but the centre of the main gear was black. On it were Hagurumon's large red eyes and mouth.

Katie's rookie partner, FanBeemon, was reminiscent of a large bee. It had brown and yellow stripes of fur and its stinger was now larger and silver-coloured. It had four grey coloured wings, two blue antennae and green eyes.

Nathan's rookie partner, Monodramon, was a purple dragon like Digimon with silver claws protruding from all four of its limbs. It stood on its hind legs and had a gold coloured horn at the top of its head. Underneath its arms it had bat like wings and on various parts of his body he had some red and some gold markings.

Ryan's rookie partner, Commandramon, was a dinosaur Digimon who was wearing armour all over its body, like a soldier. Its skin was a patchy blue and grey coloured, split into small squares and he wore an identically coloured helmet. In his hands he held an M-16 Assault Rifle and he was wearing a similarly camouflaged bag on its back.

After the light had subsided and all six of the rookie Digimon were staring at the Tuskmon, Ryan cried, "Yeah, it worked. Phenomenal!"

All the others except Maria began to celebrate with each other, until Maria said, "Guys, they may have Digivolved but Tuskmon's still standing. Let's worry about him first and then we can celebrate."

They all nodded, seeing that the girl spoke sense before turning to their partners. The rookie Digimon looked from one to another before Betamon spoke, "Come on then guys, Maria's right, let's sort Tuskmon out!"

Commandramon nodded, "Take up positions, I'll provide covering fire."

Whilst the other rookie Digimon ran to surround the larger Tuskmon, Commandramon stood his ground and said, "M-16 Assassin." He readied his assault rifle and began to shoot at the corrupted Digimon.

Tuskmon was clearly bothered by the attack as he closed his eyes and tried to swat the bullets away like flies. Commandramon then saw the others ready and shouted, "Alright then team, altogether now!"

FanBeemon attacked first and cried, "Gear Stinger!" He fired a barrage of sharp, tiny stingers that stuck into the left arm of Tuskmon who roared with pain.

From the opposite side, Hagurumon yelled, "Cog Crusher!" which sent a black gear straight into the other arm of Tuskmon, dealing more damage to the Champion level.

Hyokomon however had snuck behind Tuskmon and said, "Cleaving Cut!" before drawing his sword and slashing at the back of Tuskmon, causing him once again to bellow violently.

Then, it was Betamon's turn to attack and he cried, "Electric Shock!" A high voltage shock connected with Tuskmon's large feet, charring them and forcing him to fall to his knees.

Finally, Monodramon (who stood beside Hyokomon) leapt at the partly downed Dinosaur Digimon and roared, "Beat Knuckle!" He delivered a powerful punch to the back of the Champion level's head which was the final straw and he then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Then, the entire group burst into a fit of happiness at their victory and the Digidestined began to celebrate with their newly Digivolved partners. They congratulated them on the change and the battle before getting used to their new names.

This was interrupted however by the sound of a boy and his Digimon shouting for help, "Hey you guys, what about us?"

Nathan winced, "Crap, we forgot about Daniel!"

The pair were now dangerously close to going under the quicksand altogether, so the Digidestined sprinted over to them straight away.

Katie looked to her partner, "FanBeemon, do you reckon you can hover over the pit and help to pull them out."

"No problem." he replied and he did as she said.

Hyokomon, Betamon, Monodramon and Commandramon weren't going to be much use, but Connor looked to Hagurumon and said, "You too Hagurumon, help them out quickly!"

Hagurumon nodded and between Katie's partner and Connor's partner, they rescued the sinking pair just in time. When they had been rescued and had finished wiping all the sand off of their bodies, the pair breathed a sigh of relief.

Coronamon said, "Thanks FanBeemon, Hagurumon, you really bailed us out there."

Daniel nodded in agreement, "Coronamon's right. You all did really well in the battle as well. The six of you made taking down a Champion seem simple."

Katie shrugged, "I reckon it's because we worked as a team Daniel. After all, that's what we humans do best!"

Daniel smiled, "Friendship? Yeah, that's important."

Daniel then caught sight of Ryan grinning at him. Daniel proceeded to make a mental note to 'tell' Ryan not to make fun of his crush later.

Nathan snorted, "Yeah, friendship is good and all, but the obvious reason for us winning is Monodramon and me. You kicked ass buddy!"

The dinosaur Digimon grinned at his partner and they bumped fists, "What can I say Nathan, I try my hardest to!"

Maria rolled her eyes and muttered, "God his ego's nearly as big as Bukamon's was."

Betamon scowled, "Hey! Just because I'm not Bukamon anymore doesn't mean that comment didn't hurt!" He proceeded to zap her playfully with an electric shock, which caused Maria to jump back. Seeing this, the group couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter.

When they had finally all calmed down, Lucy yawned and turned to Daniel, "Hey, big bro, shouldn't we probably head back now?"

Daniel smiled at the girl, "That sounds like a good idea Lucy, I'm so tired, but we need to do one final thing before we leave I'm afraid."

The goggle headed boy turned to Nathan and said, "Nate, Monodramon landed the final hit on Tuskmon so it's your job to bring Tuskmon back to his senses."

Nathan frowned, "You mean cleanse him?"

"That's right, just like I told you all what I did with Apemon and the other Digimon."

Nathan nodded and with Monodramon by his side, he wandered over to the prone Digimon and held out his Silver D-Beacon.

He then said forcefully, "DigiCleanse!" Black light began to flow from Tuskmon's body, into the D-Beacon and was subsequently replaced by white light. When the process had finished, a faint silver aura briefly shimmered around Tuskmon, before quickly subsiding.

Daniel then stepped forward before rousing Tuskmon from its sleep. He explained to the Digimon about what had happened, but Daniel believed Tuskmon's story that he genuinely couldn't remember what had happened. The Digidestined knew who was behind this after all, the Royal Knights.

Tuskmon apologized before leaving the group of humans and Digimon alone in the desert.

Lucy sat down and wiped her brow, "I've more than had enough of this heat for day."

The whole group nodded in agreement. It had been a very long day for the children, especially the new Digidestined who had done so well to cope with everything they had already taken on board.

While he watched them, Daniel thought about how calm all of them had been after discovering the existence of this other world. Daniel was sure that for most kids, this would have completely blown their minds, yet him and his friends had seemed to cope and adapt remarkably well.

Although he was looking for the answer, Daniel already knew why. It was destiny. This whole business had been passed down through the genes of their parents and Daniel knew that the power to cope with such a revelation and such a burden had been inherited from the generation before them.

Daniel snapped out of his casual thought-like state and then said, after hearing the others moan for long enough about the heat, "Well come on then guys, let's head home."

He turned away from the others and said, "Digi-port...open." before creating another portal.

Daniel Kamiya and Coronamon then led the others through the Digi-port and back to the Human World, leaving the hot climate of the Digital World desert behind them.

* * *

**Hey guys and girls! I hope you enjoyed that extra-long chapter. All of the new Odaiba Digidestined and their partners have been introduced now that will be included in this fanfic.**

**Final word from me for this chapter. I just wanted to encourage you guys who are reading this story and enjoying it to please, please, please review! Your comments on the chapter are the only way I can tell if I am doing anything right or if I need to change anything, so please review after reading! I welcome both praise…obviously ;) … and constructive criticism, so please don't hesitate to let me know what you think.**

**But for now, this is cavaner...signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Devilish Invasion

_Hey guys, here are the families that I will be using in this fanfic, again:_

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12)**

* * *

_Also, now that all of the Digidestined and their partners have been revealed, I will put a list of them at the beginning of each chapter, along with the colour of their Digivice._

**Daniel and Coronamon ::: Orange D-Beacon**

**Lucy and Hyokomon ::: Red D-Beacon**

**Naomi and Lunamon ::: Violet D-Beacon**

**Brandon and Kamemon ::: Blue D-Beacon**

**Maria and Betamon ::: Green D-Beacon**

**Rebecca and ClearAgumon ::: Indigo D-Beacon**

**Lily and Elecmon ::: Yellow D-Beacon**

**Katie and FanBeemon ::: Gold D-Beacon**

**Ryan and Commandramon ::: Black D-Beacon**

**Nathan and Monodramon ::: Silver D-Beacon**

**Connor and Hagurumon ::: Brown D-Beacon**

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Devilish Invasion**

"Dad, wait up!" Naomi shouted as she saw her father sneaking towards the front door of the Ishida Residence.

Matt wheeled round on the spot quickly and spotted Naomi approaching him, dressed in her pyjamas, "Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you Naomi, I was just trying to get to practice without making any noise. Are you alright?"

Naomi smiled at her father kindly and replied, "Oh, you didn't wake me Dad, I just didn't sleep that well. Also, I thought I'd check you've got everything before you leave for practice."

Matt smiled at his daughter, "Haha, don't you think your mother's already checked me out?"

Naomi grinned, "That sounds like something Mom would do, but there's no harm in checking twice. Have you got your guitar?"

Matt gasped, "Honestly dear, who do you think I am…Davis?"

Naomi laughed, "Sorry Dad, I guess you're not THAT bad at remembering things! How about your amp?"

"It's already in the back of my car. Anything else you can test me on?"

Naomi paused, "Hmm, let's see…" before clicking her fingers, "I've got it! Have you got your capo for the guitar?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say Naomi, you got me! I can't believe I nearly forgot my capo, cheers darling." He kissed Naomi softly on the forehead before quickly returning to his bedroom.

On the way, he heard Brandon snoring through the closed bedroom door and he had to stifle a chuckle. He then continued down the corridor and into his own bedroom.

Even though he tried very hard not to stir his wife, she awoke from her slumber as he gently closed the door and she smiled towards her husband, "I thought you'd gone already to practice."

Matt returned the smile and said, "I was on my way out of the door when our daughter caught me. She's sharp, you know?"

Sora giggled at this, "I know dear, and I'm sorry to say but I definitely take credit for that."

"What about our son then, who he does he take after most?"

Sora winked at her husband as she said, "Are you kidding me? The boy who thinks he's cooler than he actually is?! Definitely you my dear." She threw a pillow that lay on the bed beside her, straight at Matt who managed to bat it away before jumping on the bed and proceeding to kiss his wife passionately.

He broke away for a second before asking, "Remind me why I put up with you?"

To which she replied, "Because you love me, silly!" and the pair continued to kiss.

This continued for a minute before she pushed him off of her before sighing, "I'm sorry Matt but I'm sure you've got to get off to practice now."

Matt composed himself and nodded, "Yeah. You're right…you're right. I'll just get my capo and I'll get off, but we'll continue this tonight, okay?"

The French woman smirked at her husband and nodded, "Okay then dear, tonight it is then."

Matt got out of the bed after kissing Catherine on the head gently before making his way over to the chest of drawers that stood beside the married couple's bed.

He opened the top drawer where he kept his guitar capo, but was drawn to something else instead of his capo. Beside it, was Matt's plain white Digivice.

It had been dormant for years, never showing any sign of life. But now, it was clearly emitting a light and on its screen were several red symbols.

Matt quickly picked up both the capo and his digivice before shutting the drawer. He quickly turned to face his wife and said seriously, "We've got a problem."

Catherine frowned, "What is it Matt?"

He held up the digivice and gestured towards it, "It's Gabumon, he's in trouble. He needs my help."

* * *

**(A little while later, still in the Ishida Residence)**

"Is this everyone?" Matt asked the group, seemingly on edge.

Naomi nodded, "This is everyone Dad, don't worry though, Gabumon will be fine."

Matt sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

Naomi scoffed, "Well, I am always right!"

Matt grinned at his daughter before turning to face the group of Digidestined who stood before him. Catherine was currently in the kitchen, ringing another member of Matt's band and letting them know that Matt wouldn't be joining them as something had come up.

After seeing his digivice, Matt woke Brandon up (with some difficulty) and got him and Naomi together. He explained the SOS message that he received from his partner, Gabumon, before asking them to ring around and see who was available to go to the Digital World to check things out immediately.

They did as their father said, sensing his clear worry for his friend and Digimon partner, after getting dressed. Before long, five children including the Ishida siblings were standing in front of Matt in his computer room.

Although Lucy was busy, Daniel instantly agreed to a journey to the Digital World. After all, Coronamon was now capable of digivolving to his Champion form, Firamon, so he was going to be valuable if a fight broke out.

Beside him were Lily and Rebecca, as it was easy for them to make their way to Naomi and Brandon's apartment because Lily's younger sister Holly and Rebecca's younger brother Alexander were meeting up that day. The two kids were the same age and often spent time together.

The others were all either ill or busy, so despite their Digimon's pleading to return to the Digital World to help Gabumon, they had no choice but to turn down the cry for help.

Matt looked down the row of children and asked, "You guys all ready to go then?"

The kids all nodded along with Coronamon, Lunamon, Kamemon, Elecmon and ClearAgumon who roared in agreement. Matt smiled, "Okay then, lead the way then, I guess it's time to let you all take over."

Naomi strode forward and said, "No problem Dad." She took out her violet D-Beacon and yelled, "Digi-port open!" before the room full of people suddenly became empty as a bright white light engulfed them whole.

* * *

For the first time, every one of the group landed successfully upon arriving in the Digital World, with their partners standing freely beside them.

Lily stretched her body out and said, "Sure is nice not to land in a pile on the floor every once in a while!"

Rebecca nodded, "Agreed." They then had a quick look around their surroundings and noticed that they were in another area of thick greenery. They then realised they were all once again wearing their coloured t-shirts and normal apparel except Matt, who's clothes were exactly the same as they were in the Real World.

Rebecca turned to her partner and asked, "So where are we then ClearAgumon?"

"I'm not too sure Rebecca, I can't remember this place. I'm not certain if I've been here before I met you and when I was Koromon."

Matt shook his head firmly and said, "You're wrong ClearAgumon, you've definitely been here before. In fact, all five of you Digimon have been here before."

Lunamon frowned and replied, "What do you mean ClearAgumon's wrong? I can't remember this place either."

Elecmon added, "Yeah, where are we then?"

Matt turned away from the group and looked further into the distance before saying, "This is the forest that surrounds the Primary Village, the place in the Digital World where all Digimon are born and raised initially."

Lily gasped, "Seriously? Wow, that's amazing. I can't wait to see all the cute little Digimon!"

Elecmon scowled, "Hey, does that mean I'm not cute enough for you?"

Lily hushed the Digimon and calmed Elecmon whilst reassuring her partner, "Oh, I'm sorry Elecmon, I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean that! You're cute enough for me, I promise!"

After hearing this heartfelt apology, Elecmon grinned and jumped into Lily's arms momentarily in a playful manner, nearly but not successfully knocking her off of her feet.

Brandon turned to look into the forest, like his father before he added, "This isn't good guys. The D-Beacons wouldn't have brought us here unless Gabumon's nearby, which means..."

Naomi completed the sentence with a gulp, "The Primary Village may be in danger."

Daniel bared his teeth and said forcefully, "I've already had enough of these Royal Knights who keep causing trouble for us. Let's be quick guys. We need to check out the village right away."

Matt nodded and answered, "Agreed. Now follow me everyone, the village should be in this direction." before he shot off into the forest with the other humans and their Digimon partners in close pursuit.

The group ran into no trouble as they made their way quickly through the forest, but just as they reached the outskirts of the Primary Village, Matt halted the group as he instantly sensed trouble when he saw smoke rising from some of the buildings in the village.

The group had stopped just outside the entrance gates and Matt whispered to the others, "Alright then, this is it. It looks like the village is already under attack, so we must get in there as quickly as possible and see who is causing the disturbance…"

"And stop them as soon as possible." Finished Daniel.

Matt nodded and replied, "Exactly. Now…"

But before Matt could continue, he was interrupted by a Digimon who rushed out from the village shouting, "Matt! I'm so glad you got the message, you need to come quickly."

The whole group turned to see this new Digimon running towards them and Matt embraced it before exclaiming, "Gabumon, it's been so long! Tell me what's going on buddy."

Gabumon broke away from the embrace and said, "I'm sorry that we don't have the time to catch up properly, but the Primary Village is under attack! For some reason, a number of Goblimon, led by an Ogremon, just marched into the village and began to attack. Luckily, I was nearby and after I saw the smoke, I came running, but I couldn't fight them all by myself."

Matt smiled kindly at Gabumon and said, "Don't worry buddy, I understand. Where are Agumon and the others?"

Gabumon instantly replied, "Well, they're not here. I was the only one close by who was capable of protecting the young ones, but that has changed now that you are here Matt."

Matt grinned at his partner and old friend before asking, "But Gabumon, is the Ogremon you mentioned the one that we met on this very island all those years ago with Leomon?"

"No, it's another Ogremon, but that doesn't explain why it's attacking the Primary Village like this."

Matt then turned to the other Digidestined and said, "Okay then guys, I've got a plan. You mind Daniel?"

The goggle-headed boy shook his head and said, "Not at all, after all you are the most experienced Digidestined here. What's the plan?"

"Well, I think it would be best if Lily, Rebecca, Brandon, Elecmon, ClearAgumon and Kamemon made sure all the baby Digimon got to safety whilst Daniel, Naomi, myself, Coronamon, Lunamon and Gabumon find Ogremon and stop the Goblimon. Agreed?"

The whole group nodded after hearing Matt's plan and they said in unison, "Agreed!"

Gabumon then addressed the group, "Good. If we are agreed on a plan, please follow me."

The Digimon turned and ran into the Primary Village and the group of Digidestined humans and Digimon did not waste time by waiting and they followed Gabumon straight away.

Instantly, the Digidestined were confronted with a group of five ugly green Digimon who the new Digidestined assumed were Goblimon. Matt quickly said to Lily, Rebecca and Brandon, "Get going and save the baby Digimon, they need you."

They all nodded and followed by Elecmon, ClearAgumon and Kamemon they preceded further into the village.

Daniel meanwhile turned to Coronamon and said, "I don't know about you pal, but I hate bullies. Care to teach them a lesson?"

Coronamon grinned at his partner and nodded, "Definitely."

Daniel took out his orange D-Beacon and Coronamon became cloaked in bright, white light before changing shape and shouting, "Coronamon digivolve to…Firamon!"

Naomi then looked to her partner after seeing Coronamon digivolve and said, "You up for a fight too Lunamon?"

The rabbit like Digimon nodded softly and said, "Of course Naomi, I won't let Firamon have all the fun."

Naomi took out her violet D-Beacon and in response, Lunamon cried, "Lunamon digivolve to…Lekismon!"

Matt and Gabumon watched the two new Digidestined Digimon digivolve to their Champion forms before Matt looked at his partner and laughed, "So Gabumon, I think we ought to show these rookies how the original Digidestined do it, right?"

"Right, Matt."

Matt then held out his original Digivice and Gabumon roared, "Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

The three Champion level Digimon stood side by side and stared at the raging Goblimon who had watched them all digivolve whilst pounding their clubs into their hands angrily.

They seemed unfazed by the three new Digimon and eventually, the five Goblimon became impatient and ended up running at Garurumon, Firamon and Lekismon.

They cried, "Gobli Strike!" as they swung their clubs with malicious intent at the Digidestined's partners, but they were simply too slow to hit them. Garurumon easily dodged the threat and bounded off to the side. Firamon used its wings to take to the air in order to dodge the attacks whilst Lekismon used its strong legs to jump up high.

Lekismon then took her chance and called, "Moon Night Bomb!" before using her gloves to craft a water bomb and throwing it directly downwards at the group of Goblimon.

As soon as the 'Moon Night Bomb' burst, the five Goblimon began to yawn and slowly fall to the ground asleep. Garurumon and Matt frowned at this whilst Firamon and Lekismon landed back on the floor near their partners.

Matt then said, "Well, that was very easy."

Garurumon nodded, "That was definitely no Dark Master battle."

Daniel then gestured towards the group of now slumbering Goblimon and he said, "Okay then Naomi, time for you to DigiCleanse this bunch of mischievous Digimon."

Matt's daughter nodded and she strode forward before extending her violet D-Beacon and saying, "DigiCleanse." But strangely, nothing happened. There was no exchange of light between the digivice and the Goblimon and there was no faint glow of violet light.

Naomi frowned and she exclaimed, "Well that's weird. Why did nothing happen?"

Daniel replied, "Well the only explanation is that they haven't been corrupted by one of the knights."

Firamon then added, "But if that's the case, they must just be doing what Ogremon told them to do. After all, Ogremon are known to command Goblimon."

Garurumon then said, "So perhaps it is Ogremon who has been corrupted by the Royal Knights."

Daniel nodded, "It's possible Garurumon. The problem is though, what are we going to do with the Goblimon?"

Matt sighed, "I'm sorry guys, but until we stop their leader, Ogremon, we have no choice but to delete them, otherwise they will continue to wreak havoc."

Naomi gasped, "Delete them? Are you sure that's the only way?"

Matt nodded slowly, slightly upset at what he was saying, "I'm afraid it is dear. After all, this may be good as they will be reborn, hopefully as a Digimon who will not cause any trouble."

Daniel paused for a moment and thought, before replying, "Okay then, we'll do as you say. I don't like it for one minute, but I understand what you are saying and we'll just have to believe you."

"Well I'm glad that's the case. Now…"

Suddenly, a shout of, "Gobli Bomb!" was heard and Daniel, Naomi and Matt all gasped as balls of fire were thrown straight at their partners, forcing them backwards and interrupting Matt. The Goblimon had woken up whilst the Digidestined were talking amongst themselves and were now attacking them viciously.

Daniel swore under his breath as the group of five Goblimon were now standing and continuously throwing 'Gobli Bomb's that Firamon, Lekismon and Garurumon were only just dodging.

Then, to make matters worse, another five Goblimon appeared on the roofs of various buildings in the village that towered above the Digidestined. They too began to fire 'Gobli Bomb's which made dodging the attacks even harder.

When he found time to catch his breath, Garurumon growled, "Guys, get back! This is going to get ugly…Howling Blaster!"

* * *

**(Further into the Primary Village)**

"Don't you find it a bit weird that there are no other Goblimon here?" Elecmon said to his partner.

Lily however shrugged and said, "I wouldn't complain if I was you Elecmon. Yes, it is a bit weird, but let's just try and save the baby Digimon first and foremost."

Brandon nodded, "I agree Lily, but to save the baby Digimon we have to actually find them first."

Lily sighed. What Brandon was saying obviously made sense but the situation the teens found themselves in was completely confusing. All the cradles that were laid out on the streets that the kids expected to find the baby Digimon in were empty, and according to their parents' description of Primary Village, there should have been hundreds of Digi-eggs, but as far as they could see, the streets were empty.

ClearAgumon poked its head into a nearby toy house and said, "Strange…this village really does seem like it's been abandoned."

Rebecca shook her head in disbelief, "No, that can't be true ClearAgumon. Gabumon said they're here and I believe him, they must just be hiding from Ogremon and the Goblimon. We need to keep looking." She instantly marched off with ClearAgumon scampering to keep up with her. Brandon and Lily briefly exchanged a glance before nodding firmly and following Rebecca and her partner.

They kept looking in the streets of the village for a few more minutes and they also searched the nearby houses, but still they found no trace of the missing baby Digimon.

But then, suddenly, the cries of many baby Digimon could be heard from the roof of one particular building. Lily gasped and exclaimed, "They're on top of the roof! We need to get up there right away."

ClearAgumon nodded in recognition and grinned, "Leave it to me." The Digimon then quickly arranged some of the building blocks that were dotted around the various buildings to build a climbable ladder.

After finishing, it clapped its hands together and said, "Easy peasy."

Rebecca raised her eyebrows after watching ClearAgumon work efficiently and successfully, before smiling at her partner and saying, "Remind me to let you help Alex with his Lego instead of me next time, okay?"

ClearAgumon chuckled at his friend's remark before clambering up the blocks and helping the others up onto the roof. Brandon hurried over to the baby Digimon along with Kamemon and he shushed the crying Digimon.

"Guys, guys, calm down. Are you all alright? Are you hurt?"

The nearest baby Digimon to Brandon jumped up and down, "No, we're alright. We hopped up here to avoid Ogremon and his Goblimon henchmen. We were only crying, because when we heard you talking, we tried to get your attention!"

Elecmon then spoke, "Well, it's a good thing it worked then and we found you before the evil Digimon did. Now, let's get you down from here and hopefully to somewhere much safer than here."

The group then picked up all of the baby Digimon, one by one, and used ClearAgumon's building block ladder to take them down from the roof. It didn't take too long as they all worked together, before the baby Digimon were back off of the roof of the building and were celebrating and thanking Lily, Rebecca, Brandon, Elecmon, ClearAgumon and Kamemon.

Rebecca blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly guys, it was no problem! One of us should get back to the others and tell them what's happened."

She turned away and back in the direction from where they had come before she then took a few steps. However, she quickly stopped in her tracks as a whole hoard of Goblimon appeared in the street, obstructing the Digidestined's path. Brandon quickly counted.

There must have been about fifteen of the ugly green Digimon who were staring at them and angrily pounding their clubs into the ground. Instantly, Kamemon strode forward and pushed Brandon back, saying, "Brandon, get back to the baby Digimon. Let us protect you."

He did as he was told and both Lily and Rebecca did this also. Elecmon though turned to ClearAgumon and said, "ClearAgumon, you should go to and leave this to Kamemon and myself. You need to get Rebecca and the baby Digimon to safety, okay?"

ClearAgumon paused. The Digimon was clearly unsure as it too wanted to fight the Goblimon and make Rebecca proud, but it understood what Elecmon had said and nodded.

"Come on Rebecca, come on little ones, follow me!" ClearAgumon said as it ran off, ushering the baby Digimon and Rebecca away from the Goblimon.

Before she ran after her partner, Rebecca turned to the others and said, "Be safe."

Both Lily and Brandon nodded in unison and said, "We will."

After Lily, Brandon and their partners were left with the Goblimon, Elecmon sighed and looked to Kamemon.

"By my reckoning, it's two against fifteen. You up for it Kamemon?"

"Haha, of course Elecmon! I always root for the underdog…Pointer Arrow!" Kamemon retorted before firing his missile in the shape of an arrow straight into the crowd of Goblimon.

Many dodged the attack easily, but one of the Goblimon who was standing towards the back didn't have a clear view and so he was struck. He went flying into a nearby tree and Kamemon grinned at Elecmon, "Beat that."

"No problem mate. Sparkling Thunder!" Elecmon said as he sent bolts of electricity flying into the crowds of Virus type Digimon. Some of the Goblimon again dodged this attack, but this time two Goblimon were struck by a Digidestined attack and they both collapsed to the floor.

Elecmon smiled at Kamemon and said, "That's two for me and only one for you Kamemon!"

Lily sighed before shouting, "Elecmon, stop playing around. Don't underestimate the Goblimon, after all, you are outnumbered!"

Elecmon nodded and stopped talking. The pair then braced themselves as the Goblimon unleashed a barrage of 'Gobli Bomb's that clearly hurt them.

"She's right Elecmon, numbers can count." Kamemon said, wiping the sweat from his brown after surviving the bombs. "We need help or we might get overwhelmed."

Brandon listened carefully to what his partner was saying and murmured to himself, "I understand pal. If Daniel and my sister can do it, why can't we?"

Brandon then threw back his shoulder, took out his D-Beacon and roared, "I'll give you the help you need Kamemon! We need to make sure the Primary Village stays safe and it is our duty to do so." He held his Digivice up to the sky and continued, "You need to Digivolve!"

Subsequently, a blue beam of light erupted from Brandon's D-Beacon and struck Kamemon, lifting him off of his feet and into the air. He cried, "I feel it Brandon, I'm feeling the power of the Digivice. I'm ready…to digivolve!"

Then, he became enveloped in white light and his shape began to change and he cried, "Kamemon digivolve to…Gwappamon!"

When the light had died down, the group could see Kamemon's new form. Gwappamon looked like a Kappa, and he stood tall. He had long brown hair and resembled a duck with a yellow bill. On the top of his head was a stack of CDs and he now had a larger, brown shell on his back.

Brandon grinned instantly and yelled, "Yeah, we did it Gwappamon! Now we have a better chance."

Gwappamon began to celebrate at the achievement by dancing around, "Wahoo! I'm a Champion now and I'm going to show these Goblimon what the fuss is all about."

Brandon glanced to his side and nodded encouragingly to Lily, "Lily, you should give it a try. We need all the firepower we can get…don't you want to save the village?"

Lily paused for a moment before nodding firmly, "Of course I do Brandon." She then took out her yellow D-Beacon and held it skyward, "You up for a change Elecmon?"

Elecmon laughed, "Definitely. If Kamemon can digivolve, why can't I? Right Lily?"

Lily smiled, "That's the attitude buddy."

Instantly after the teenage girl stopped speaking, a beam of yellow light struck Elecmon and lifted the Digimon high into the air. Like Kamemon had been, he too became cloaked by a bright light and he shouted, "Elecmon digivolve to…Centarumon!"

When the light had died down, Elecmon's new form was visible. Centarumon resembled a centaur with exhaust pipes in his human back and wearing a helmet that shows his one eye. It was protected by a substance that comes to the surface from its insides, and it had a weapon attached to its right arm.

Lily gasped and exclaimed, "Wow, Elecmon really did it. He digivolved to the Champion level."

Centarumon laughed hoarsely **(A/N: Sorry, couldn't help myself!)**, "That's right Lily, I am Centarumon now. You ready to save the Primary Village from these creeps Gwappamon?"

Gwappamon bounced up and down excitedly, "Hell yeah, I am SO ready to party."

Suddenly, one of the remaining Goblimon stepped forward and hissed, "I've had enough of all this talking. You may have both digivolved, but you are still outnumbered and you still don't stand a chance. Goblimon, on my command…fire!"

At this point, the remaining enemy Digimon all threw a 'Gobli Bomb' at the newly digivolved Champion Digimon. Gwappamon however rushed in front of Centarumon and turned his back to the bombs, cleverly using his shell to protect them.

After the barrage ceased, Brandon yelled, "Now it's your turn guys, let these creeps have it!"

Gwappamon stepped forward and obeyed. He cried, "DJ Shooter!" before the CD on his head began to spin rapidly. Several CDs then flew off of his head into the crowd of enemy Digimon. The attack struck all thirteen of the remaining Goblimon and sent them all skidding across the street into the other two Goblimon who had been hit previously and the fifteen Virus Digimon now formed a fairly efficient pile.

Centarumon galloped in front of his Digimon ally and said commandingly, "Well done Gwappamon, but leave this to me. I will finish these poor excuses for Digimon off."

Gwappamon shrugged his shoulders and moonwalked backwards, saying, "Go for it then Centarumon."

Centarumon stopped in his tracks, took aim and said calmly, "Hasta la vista, Goblimon. Solar Ray!"

From the weapon that doubled as his right arm, Centarumon fired a bright yellow beam. This struck the pile of Goblimon and almost instantly turned them back into data.

As they saw this happen and watch the collection of data float up into the sky, Lily gasped. Brandon walked over to her and embraced her comfortingly, "Don't worry Lily, it had to be done. They'll come back one day as new Digimon, and I promise you they'll be better for it."

Centarumon and Gwappamon approached their human partners and Centarumon nodded, "Brandon's right Lily, but we must get back to the others. Do you want to climb on?"

He said this as he arched his back, invitingly towards the girl. She slowly approached him after Brandon released her and she said, "Okay Centarumon, let's go."

She lifted herself onto her partner's back and she then looked towards the boy, "You want a lift as well Brandon?"

The teenage boy nodded and also climbed onto Centarumon's back, sitting behind Lily. Centarumon glanced at his fellow Champion level Digimon and said, "Follow me Gwappamon, if you can."

He turned in the direction of the entrance of the Primary Village and sped off at an unbelievable speed whilst Gwappamon ran almost clumsily behind him. Lily spread her arms and yelled excitedly, thrilled by the speed, "Oh my god, this is amazing!"

Centarumon laughed, "I'm glad you like it Lily, but hold on, we've got places to go and people to see and I just hate to be late."

* * *

**(Back near the entrance to the Primary Village)**

Garurumon, Firamon and Lekismon managed to make swift work of the five Goblimon who had originally confronted them. Between them, their 'Howling Blaster', 'Tear Arrow' and 'Flame Dive' attacks had turned the Goblimon back into data.

But, just as the younger Digidestined went to celebrate with their partners, a figure appeared from a nearby building. He had obviously watched the Digidestined destroy the Goblimon and he was visibly angry. The Digimon was Ogremon and he was much larger than his lackeys, he was bright green coloured and in his hand he held a large bone that he used as a club.

The three Champions pushed their partners backwards and readied themselves for a fight. Matt hissed, "Ogremon. Why are you and your friends attacking the Primary Village?"

Ogremon continued to walk towards the Digidestined, slowly and menacingly with his bone club dragging on the floor, "I'm just following orders kid, now get lost before I make you wish you were never born."

Matt tilted his head back and laughed, "Seriously? You think you can hurt me? Think again, Ogremon. Garurumon and I have been through many more dangerous Digimon than you. Garurumon, show Ogremon that we Digidestined shouldn't be taken lightly.

Garurumon bounded forward, toward the Ogremon, "Of course Matt, Howling Blaster!"

Blue flames bellowed from the wolf like Digimon's mouth in the direction of the Ogre like Digimon, but before they could scorch him, Ogremon span his bone quickly which dispersed the flames. He then roared, "Pummel Whack!"

He extended his other fist and released a blast of dark energy that struck Garurumon directly, knocking him backwards and into Matt. As Garurumon fell, he fell on top of the blond haired man who could do nothing to avoid his partner. Subsequently, Garurumon's form flashed for a moment before he returned to Gabumon and both Gabumon and Matt lay on the floor, injured.

"Gabumon!" Daniel exclaimed.

Naomi then screamed, "Dad!" before running over to them, "Are you alright?"

Matt nodded slowly, "I'll be fine Naomi, don't worry about me, focus on Ogremon."

Gabumon added, "He's stronger than normal Ogremon, something's different about him."

Naomi clenched her teeth and said, "Well, I couldn't care less whether he's different or not. All that matters is that we have to teach that Ogremon some manners."

Daniel replied, "I agree. Firamon, you know what to do."

Firamon roared in acknowledgement to his partner before using his wings to fly up into the air, "Fira Bomb!"

He propelled a large, powerful ball of flames from his forehead straight at Ogremon, who simply grinned and said, "Pummel Whack."

His blast of dark energy collided with Firamon's attack mid-air and caused an explosion, effectively cancelling the fire lion's attack out.

Lekismon then said quietly, "My turn." before using her gloves to create a bubble made up of water. She said, "Moon Night Bomb." before throwing it at Ogremon as quickly as she could.

Ogremon however was once again equal to this and he roared, "Bone Cudgel!" whilst swinging his club at the bubble. The bubble however did not pop and instead, it sped back towards Lekismon before bursting and quickly forcing the rabbit like Digimon to fall into a deep slumber.

Naomi gasped and ran over to her partner before attempting to unsuccessfully wake her. Daniel swore quietly under his breath before turning to his airborne partner. Ogremon saw the defenceless Lekismon on the ground, only a couple of meters away from him so he began to slowly make his way over to her.

Daniel saw this and yelled, "Quick Firamon, attack while he's not looking!"

Firamon took no time to hesitate and cried, "Flame Dive!" as he cloaked his whole body in flames and he swept down from the sky and tackled Ogremon to the ground.

Daniel knew what he had to do and he sprinted over to the downed Ogremon quickly before holding out his orange D-Beacon. He then yelled, "DigiCleanse!" before there was the usual exchange of black and white light between Ogremon's body and Daniel's Digivice. Then, to signal the end of the process, the lights disappeared and Ogremon's body shimmered with a faint orange colour.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he saw this. That was a hard fight, harder than he had expected. He helped Matt and Gabumon to their feet before Naomi was finally able to rouse Lekismon. Once the whole group was now standing up, they approached the still unconscious Ogremon.

Yet, before they could wake him and ask him questions, they heard a yelling from the distance. Rebecca and ClearAgumon came first, leading what seemed like an army of baby Digimon, shortly followed by Brandon and Lily with their newly digivolved Champion level Digimon, Gwappamon and Centarumon.

The group quickly exchanged stories, firstly about the saving of the baby Digimon, secondly about the double digivolution and finally about the defeat and cleansing of Ogremon.

This storey-telling reminded the group of Digidestined about Ogremon, who was still lying on the floor. They approached the green Digimon and just as Daniel was about to attempt to wake him, the air that surrounded them all became bitterly cold and the bright sun that had been illuminating the village disappeared behind a veil of black cloud, leaving the village in complete darkness.

Rebecca screamed and Daniel gulped whilst the other teenagers cowered. The Digimon stayed very still as they were unsure about what was going on exactly.

Matt however stood up straight and said, "Something's out there. Something powerful."

Then, an evil chuckle could be heard loudly, unnaturally so in the village. This caused the Digidestined and their Digimon to put their hands to their eyes, yet they could not stop the sound of laughter from entering their ears.

Daniel yelled in pain, looking for an answer, "Who the hell is that?"

Suddenly, the laughing stopped and an eerie silence descended on the group. Then, a voice spoke, loud enough for all to hear clearly, "I am your worst nightmare, Digidestined."

* * *

**Hey guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I love leaving things on a bit of a cliffhanger! Two more Digimon have now reached the Champion level, which is exciting.**

**I hope you are all enjoying this fanfic, and if you are please let me know by reviewing, otherwise I have no way of knowing what you guys think and how I can improve this story and myself as a writer!**

**But for now, this is cavaner...signing out!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Living Nightmare

_Hey guys, here are the families that I will be using in this fanfic, again:_

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12)**

* * *

_Also, now that all of the Digidestined and their partners have been revealed, I will put a list of them at the beginning of each chapter, along with the colour of their Digivice._

**Daniel and Coronamon ::: Orange D-Beacon**

**Lucy and Hyokomon ::: Red D-Beacon**

**Naomi and Lunamon ::: Violet D-Beacon**

**Brandon and Kamemon ::: Blue D-Beacon**

**Maria and Betamon ::: Green D-Beacon**

**Rebecca and ClearAgumon ::: Indigo D-Beacon**

**Lily and Elecmon ::: Yellow D-Beacon**

**Katie and FanBeemon ::: Gold D-Beacon**

**Ryan and Commandramon ::: Black D-Beacon**

**Nathan and Monodramon ::: Silver D-Beacon**

**Connor and Hagurumon ::: Brown D-Beacon**

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Living Nightmare**

Matt Ishida grimaced as he heard the voice boom through the town. He then said, "I would recognise that haunting voice anywhere."

Rebecca pulled on the blond man's arm and asked, "Who is it then Uncle Matt?"

Matt looked around the group, trying to find the source of the voice, "Its Devimon."

Daniel frowned before posing the question, "The same one who we fought outside the Temple of Light?"

Devimon's voice now spoke, answering the boy's question, "Yes, but this time, I will not be caught off guard. This time, Daniel son of Taichi, you shall be destroyed!"

Almost instantly, the large devil like Digimon appeared high in the sky, looking down on the Digidestined. He then bellowed loudly in anger before he swept down towards the humans and their Digimon. As he flew closer to the ground, he extended his claws of darkness and reached for the Digimon.

Matt cried instinctively, "Watch out, don't let him touch you!"

Everyone did as he said and dived out of the way of the swooping Devimon, but both Firamon and Centarumon were particularly lucky as the devil-like Digimon's black claws only narrowly missed them.

After having rolled out of the way, Naomi looked to her father and asked, "What happens if he touches us?"

Matt sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow, "He infects people with darkness through touch, so he is able to control anyone by coming into contact with them."

Devimon laughed insanely once more before saying, "How well remembered Digidestined. Do you remember how I once controlled your friend Leomon? Well, stay still and the same can happen to all of you!"

However, Gabumon stepped forward and stared at the once again hovering Devimon. He snapped, "And what makes you think I'll let you do that, Devimon. We've fought you before and if I remember rightly, you didn't defeat us then."

Devimon shrugged his dark, black shoulders and replied, "Well how brave of you Gabumon, but I think your memory must be deserting you."

He outstretched his wings and roared, "Was it you that defeated me? No, it was that blasted Angemon!"

Devimon though then composed himself and refolded his wings before saying calmly, "And I can't see him anywhere…can you?"

Gabumon growled, "Perhaps not, but I have fought much more powerful Digimon than you Devimon and emerged as the victor."

Devimon chuckled evilly, which sent a shiver down everyone's spine. He then sneered, "As MetalGarurumon? Maybe. Even as WereGarurumon you may have had a chance. But, I have defeated you as Garurumon once before, so what sort of a hope do you have that you can delete me whilst you are in your pitiful rookie form Gabumon?"

Gabumon growled again, but he knew what Devimon said made sense. Matt however was fed up with listening to the demented and sadistic Devil Digimon talking. Matt remembered the look of anguish on his little brother's face when Angemon sacrificed himself to defeat Devimon and he snapped, "Enough of this talking! Gabumon, attack!"

Gabumon nodded and aimed upwards at the hovering Digimon before yelling, "Blue Blaster!"

He fired a thin stream of blue, ice-like flames from his mouth straight at Devimon. However, the evil Digimon simple laughed and held his hand in the way, causing the flames to evaporate into thin air.

Gabumon gasped and Matt swore quietly under his breath. Devimon then yawned as he outstretched the same hand and simply stated, "Death Hand."

A blast of dark energy erupted from the open palm and struck the ground next to Gabumon, creating a small explosion and throwing the Rookie level Digimon off of his feet. Matt threw himself in the way of his friend and cried, "I've got you Gabumon." before he used his body to cushion Gabumon, stopping him from crashing into a nearby building.

After seeing this happen, Daniel clenched his teeth angrily and shouted, "I've had enough of this. You may be able to take on a single rookie, but let's see how you fare with four Champions! You ready guys?"

In unison, Firamon, Lekismon, Centarumon and Gwappamon cried, "Ready!"

Brandon then turned behind him, where Rebecca was watching events unfold nervously alongside ClearAgumon. Behind them were the huge group of Baby Digimon they had saved from earlier and they were all cowering in fear of Devimon. Brandon bent over and whispered, "Becca, I need you to do something for us."

The younger girl frowned and asked, "What is it Brandon?"

"You need to take all of the Baby Digimon to safety, okay? Whatever happens, we can't let Devimon hurt them."

Rebecca paused and thought about this, but ClearAgumon spoke up instead, "Don't worry; we'll get them out of harm's way."

Brandon smiled, "Good, now getting going! We'll get you when we've beaten Devimon, understood?"

Rebecca didn't hesitate this time and just nodded silently before quietly ushering the Baby Digimon out of the Primary Village and the large group of young Digimon and the young human girl left Brandon, Daniel, Lily, Naomi, Matt, Gwappamon, Firamon, Centarumon, Lekismon and Gabumon alone with Devimon.

Centarumon then stepped forward and aimed his arm cannon cautiously at Devimon, prompting Lily to call, "Be careful Centarumon, don't underestimate him!"

Centarumon bowed his head respectfully before speaking, "Don't worry Lily, I will be careful."

He then took aim more purposefully and roared, "Let's see if you can handle my Solar Ray!"

A beam of powerful yellow energy erupted from the cannon that doubled as Centarumon's right arm. It travelled quickly but Devimon contorted his body easily to avoid the attack.

Then, the other Champions began to fire their own attacks at the evil Digimon who simply avoided them all without now uttering a word or retaliating with his own attacks.

The Digidestined all looked on in shock as Devimon grinned. The devil like Digimon then screamed in a nightmarish fashion, forcing all of the humans to cover their ears with their hands and the Digimon to wince.

When he stopped, a couple of seconds later, he said rather quietly, "My turn."

He closed his eyes then span in the same place he was hovering. As the seconds passed and the Digidestined watched him do so, Devimon got quicker and quicker until all they could see was a large black blur.

Then, suddenly, the black blur vanished into thin air and Devimon was gone. There was a collective gasp in response from the children and their Digimon all maintained their battle stances, as they were unsure about what had just happened.

Lily was the first person to speak, "Has he...gone?"

Firamon growled, "I doubt it, he doesn't seem like the type to leave, just like that."

Matt nodded, "Firamon's right, unfortunately."

Lekismon then said, "Well, if that's the case, everyone keep your guard up."

All the Digimon nodded firmly before Daniel said, "Thing is, I just don't understand where Devimon could have got..."

But before Daniel could finish his sentence, he yelped as one of Devimon's black hands appeared behind him. It came silently out of the ground and grasped Daniel by the leg, taking the boy by surprise.

Firamon instantly roared, "No, Daniel!" but could do nothing as Devimon's voice reverberated around the Village.

His invisible mouth screamed, "Touch of Evil!" and Daniel's whole body began to shake uncontrollably as a result.

Firamon leapt at the hand and shouted, "Fira Claw!" His front legs became cloaked in intense flames, but the attack was useless as Firamon ended up pouncing on thin air as the hand retreated amazingly back into the ground.

Firamon was clearly confused at how the hand had managed to disappear so quickly and avoid his attack, but Naomi did not think about this as she went over to Daniel who was now lying flat on his back on the floor, but continuing to shake violently.

She knelt beside him and grabbed both of his shoulders as to stop him from shaking. She said, "Daniel, snap out of it!"

To her surprise, Daniel did indeed stop shaking. He lay still on the ground for a brief moment, almost in a sleep-like stance. But suddenly, he jerked forward, lifting his head right off of the ground and centimetres away from Naomi's face.

Naomi flinched at this and shifted back a little, but she was stopped by Daniel as he thrust out his left arm and grasped her neck with his hand.

He squeezed tightly and the girl managed to whisper, "Daniel!" as the boy continued to crush her throat with his grip. He lifted her up high into the air as he rose to his feet, causing the rest of the group to gasp.

Lily cried, "Daniel, what are you doing? Let her go!"

Lekismon grimaced, "He's under some sort of spell thanks to Devimon." The Champion level Digimon clearly wanted to free her human partner, but she could see no way to do that without harming Daniel.

Firamon cried out in anguish, "That Devimon is such a coward! He knows that we won't hurt Daniel, even if he is under his control. Instead of playing these despicable tricks, he should come and fight me like a...mon!"

As they all watched the colour drain from Naomi's face and listen to Lily's repetitive cries of, "Someone help! Someone do something!" Brandon snapped.

He balled his hands into fists before the usually calm and chilled out teenager charged at the older boy who was continuing to throttle his sister. He muttered, "That's enough. If anyone's going to bully my sister, it's me!"

He used his shoulder to hit Daniel with initially, knocking the boy off balance. This loosened his grip on Naomi's neck, allowing her to breathe slightly. Then, he delivered a powerful punch with his right hand to Daniel's midriff, causing him to double over and release his hold on Naomi completely.

She fell to the ground in a heap, with a bright red mark on her neck. Lily quickly rushed over to her and picked her up before bringing her away from the fighting boys.

Brandon then put both of his hands on the top of Daniel's head, which was now in line with the blond boy's waist. He then forced it down at the same time as he brought his right leg upwards.

Daniel's face smashed into Brandon's knee at a fairly high speed and as a result, Daniel's head travelled backwards and he landed on his back on the floor.

It was clear that Brandon had bloodied Daniel's nose slightly, but the young Ishida could not let him hurt his sister or anyone else whilst he was under Devimon's dark spell.

He quickly jumped on the prone boy as he used his legs to pin Daniel's arms to the floor. The controlled Daniel was trying hard to free himself from Brandon's weight, which was now pressing down on him, but he was unsuccessful.

The others watched all this unfold in amazement. None of them expected this seriously brave and heroic act from Brandon, especially Naomi. Gabumon however was worried that either of the boys might get hurt badly and he said to Matt, "Should we help and restrain them before either one gets hurt?"

Matt slowly shook his head and replied, "There's no need Gabumon. Brandon's doing what he thinks needs to be done. I think we've got to learn that although we can still help Brandon, Gwappamon and the others, they've got to make the majority of the decisions for themselves, like we did many years ago. Okay?"

Gabumon nodded. He knew what Matt was saying was the truth and although it would be hard to get used to, they had to step aside sooner or later.

Then, suddenly, Devimon's hand appeared behind the quarrelling pair and reached for Brandon now. Gwappamon however saw this and before Devimon could touch Brandon, he shouted, "There's no way I'll let you have Brandon, Devimon!"

He used his extendible arms to reach out and hold the hand. He tried hard and succeeded in holding back the black hand, but Devimon's voice once again boomed through the Primary Village, "Well, if I can't have your pathetic human, you worthless Digimon, I guess I'll settle for you! Touch of Evil."

Gwappamon's stretchy arms slowly retracted before he too began to shake for a moment. The hand of Devimon disappeared back into the ground as Gwappamon stopped shaking and began to growl and advance menacingly towards the closest of the other Digimon, Centarumon.

Brandon gasped after seeing this happen and he said quietly, almost in disbelief, "Gwappamon? Not you too..."

This distraction was exactly what Daniel needed. He managed to flip Brandon off of him and onto his back, before getting up and reversing the situation.

It was now Daniel who was pinning Brandon down but this time, Daniel was not holding back and he was unloading some hefty punches to Brandon's face.

Naomi yelled after seeing this, but Lily held her back along with Matt and Gabumon, stopping her from going to help her younger brother. Lily said, "No Naomi, it's too dangerous!"

This was because Naomi and the others were on one side of the clearing and Daniel and Brandon were still fighting on the other side, but in between them were the Digimon. Centarumon, Firamon and Lekismon had now surrounded Gwappamon who was slowly turning on the spot, glaring at his fellow Champion Digimon.

Centarumon then said calmly, "Please Gwappamon, control yourself, we don't want to fight you."

Firamon snarled, "We need to be fighting Devimon, not each other!"

Gwappamon however said nothing and he continued to stare angrily at the others.

Lekismon sighed, "What do we do now guys? Attack?"

Before anyone could reply, Gwappamon made his move. He said, "Gwappa Punch!"

He quickly extended his arms in Lekismon's direction and caught her off guard. He managed to knock her to the ground with a solid, single punch before he quickly swept Firamon and Centarumon off of their four legs with his long, extendable arms.

Gwappamon then sprinted over to Lekismon, before she or either Firamon or Centarumon could get to their feet. He took one of his very sharp CDs and held it to his throat before through him, Devimon's voice could be heard, "Don't move, either of you. If you try to get up, I'll delete her without hesitation."

Firamon growled with anger and Centarumon mumbled under his breath, but the pair were clearly angry and frustrated at the situation they found themselves in.

Then, suddenly, out of thin air Devimon appeared high in the sky. His wings were outstretched but he wasn't moving and he was laughing hysterically, obviously at the situation the Digidestined found themselves in.

Lekismon was at the mercy of Gwappamon, who was being controlled by Devimon and both Firamon and Centarumon were powerless. Brandon was currently pinned to the floor by Daniel who too was being controlled by Devimon, and was receiving heavy punches to different parts of his body. Finally, Lily, Naomi, Matt and Gabumon were watching on helplessly at the events that were unravelling before their very eyes.

Devimon continued to howl with laughter before saying, "How easy this has all turned out to be! Who knew the Digidestined could be manipulated and defeated this easily?"

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in the forest outside the Primary Village...)**

"Hey you guys, wait for us!" Rebecca called as she couldn't help but watch as the baby Digimon were quicker at running than either her or ClearAgumon.

They had put a small but suitable distance between them and the Primary Village before suddenly, all of the young Digimon disappeared after coming into contact with the trees.

Rebecca gasped as only she and ClearAgumon were left, visibly, in that part of the forest. They called out for the baby Digimon, and after a minute, they received a reply.

One of the Digimon, much to Rebecca's surprise, jumped out of a nearby tree and said, "Don't worry; we're only hiding in the trees!"

Rebecca frowned, "Hiding in the trees? What are you on about?"

ClearAgumon sighed before taking Rebecca's hand and saying, "Come on Rebecca, let me show you what they mean."

The pair strode forward and walked straight into the nearest tree. Rebecca gasped as she instantly realised the tree was hollow and all around, there were strange markings on the walls.

Before she had a chance to ask, ClearAgumon said, "It's computer code, Rebecca. Don't ask me what it means though; I don't think anyone knows really."

Rebecca and ClearAgumon then walked from tree to tree, checking on the baby Digimon. When they had checked on them all and they were all happy, she sat down outside a tree and alongside her partner.

"Do you reckon they're alright, ClearAgumon?" Rebecca asked.

ClearAgumon sighed, "I'm sure they'll be fine Rebecca, but Devimon is a powerful Digimon."

Rebecca took this in for a little while before standing up and slowly clenching her fists, "ClearAgumon, I want to go back and fight."

The Digimon frowned, "Go back and fight? What about Brandon and the others, they said they'd send for us when they needed us."

Rebecca turned to face her partner and argued, "But what if they can't physically come for us? They could be fighting a losing battle ClearAgumon, and I don't want to just be sitting around and doing nothing if that's the case!"

ClearAgumon stared into Rebecca's eyes for a moment and smiled. She was being deadly serious and all of a sudden, it felt proud of her, "Okay Rebecca, I agree! Let's go back to the Primary Village."

So then, the pair told all the baby Digimon that they just needed to check something out, and they'd be back shortly, before they set out back in the direction of the Primary Village.

* * *

**(Back by the Primary Village...)**

When they arrived a short while later, they both stayed quiet and peered their heads round the entrance of the Primary Village to see the horrible scene that Devimon had caused.

They arrived just as he reappeared and began to laugh hysterically. The situation that Brandon and the others found themselves in caused Rebecca to gasp with horror, but ClearAgumon was on hand to keep her quiet.

She turned to her partner and whispered as Devimon spoke, "We have to do something, quickly!"

ClearAgumon replied quietly, "I know, I know, but what?"

Rebecca took out her D-Beacon and held it tightly, "I just don't know ClearAgumon, but I really don't want my friends to get hurt!"

As she closed her eyes and wished this, the D-Beacon began to glow and give out an amazingly bright light, which began to engulf ClearAgumon.

She gasped, "ClearAgumon, what's happening to you?"

The Digimon replied, "I feel quite funny. It's like I'm getting...stronger."

Suddenly, the Digimon shot high into the air and yelled, "ClearAgumon digivolve to..."

When Devimon had finished mocking the Digidestined, he suddenly fell quiet after he saw, just outside the entrance to the village, a Digimon rise to the skies.

He and all the others, including the controlled Daniel and Gwappamon then turned to face this Digimon as it cried, "ClearAgumon digivolve to...D'Arcmon."

Lily gasped, "ClearAgumon...digivolving...that must mean..."

Suddenly, a human girl burst through the entrance and ran to their sides. Naomi finished Lily's sentence by shouting, "Rebecca!" before they all briefly hugged the girl.

Rebecca reassured them all that the baby Digimon were safe before ClearAgumon's new form was clear to observe.

D'Arcmon was a tall woman in a very skimpy gold plate mail-like outfit with four large yellowish wings. She was armed with a sharp sword holstered at her back, in addition to the small dagger she held at her side in her left hand. In her right hand, she wielded a brown and gold staff and a red scarf was wrapped around the digimon's face. Finally, she wore a gold mask that only obscured the top half of her face.

Even after the light of the D-Beacon had subsided, D'Arcmon seemed to give off a holy ambience from its angel like looks that clearly scared Devimon.

He hissed as he saw D'Arcmon slowly float in his direction with her holy staff outstretched, "Why, a creature of the light, how original! Do you think you really have a chance of defeating me?"

D'Arcmon's eyes locked with Devimon's and she then spoke with clear authority, "Silence, being of darkness. Watch Devimon, as I undo your evil work."

D'Arcmon then closed her eyes as she held her staff skyward. Suddenly, from the top of it, a beam of light appeared. D'Arcmon then aimed it towards Daniel and then Gwappamon, breaking them from Devimon's evil control.

Daniel shook his head after this and exclaimed, "Brandon? What am I doing?"

Brandon smiled as Daniel climbed off of him and Brandon wiped the blood from his face, "It doesn't matter now Daniel, you were just being controlled by Devimon."

Gwappamon also frowned after pulling the sharp CD away from Lekismon's neck, "Lekismon? What have I done to you?"

Lekismon shook her head as Gwappamon stepped away from her and pulled her to her feet, "You have done nothing Gwappamon, this is Devimon's doing."

Gwappamon and Daniel slowly nodded but they both made mental notes to ask the others what had happened exactly at a later point.

Devimon laughed at D'Arcmon and mocked her by saying, "Do you really think I care that you have freed them from my attack? They were a bit of fun for me, but now you shall feel my wrath. Death Hand!"

Rebecca winced as she saw a blast of dark energy fly towards her partner. She turned away and hugged the nearby Matt, wishing the battle could be over already.

D'Arcmon however was a lot less worried about the attack. She summoned another beam of light from her staff, which struck Devimon's attack and made it disappear with ease.

Devimon's eyes widened as he saw this and he could only watch as in the blink of an eye, D'Arcmon dropped her staff and before it could hit the floor, she flew seamlessly through the air.

As she reached Devimon, the staff was still a couple of metres above the ground. She then took out the sword that she had secured to her back. Then wielding both her sword and dagger dangerously, she cried, "Baptême d'Amour!" which preceded a smooth succession of slashes with her swords.

Then, as her staff finally hit the ground, so did Devimon. D'Arcmon floated down to Devimon who was now lying face down on the ground, with D'Arcmon's attacks obviously doing significant damage to the evil Digimon.

D'Arcmon was now standing over the devil like Digimon and she said, "I'm sorry Devimon, but justice must come to all those who cause pain and suffering in the world." She then sheathed her dagger and held her sword in both hands before plunging it right into Devimon's back.

This caused him to break up and sure enough, Devimon finally disintegrated into his basic data. D'Arcmon sighed and glowed white briefly before turning back to his rookie form.

Rebecca sprinted over to ClearAgumon and hugged her partner whilst all the other Digimon and humans were clearly relieved and cheered amongst themselves.

Gwappamon, Centarumon, Lekismon and Firamon all de-digivolved back into Kamemon, Elecmon, Lunamon and Coronamon, before it was explained to Daniel and Kamemon what had happened since they couldn't remember anything after being touched by Devimon's attack.

Gabumon then thanked everyone for coming after he sent for them and apologizing for the stress he had ended up putting them through.

Matt said his goodbyes to his partner, before promising that the two would meet up soon and hopefully without the evil Digimon to worry about as well.

Finally, Gabumon reassured the teens and their Digimon that he could retrieve the baby Digimon from their hiding places in the forest and that they should return home and rest.

They agreed to this, however they all promised that the next day, they would all visit the Digital World to help start the rebuilding process that the Primary Village needed after Devimon, Ogremon and the Goblimon had left their mark on it.

It was up to Rebecca then, to use her own indigo D-Beacon and to say, "Digi-port, open!" which allowed her to create the portal which the Digidestined all quickly used to return home for what they believed was a well-deserved rest.

* * *

**Hey guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. A lot of fighting in that chapter, which was fun to write (especially the bit between Brandon and Daniel as well)! In addition, another Digimon has digivolved, which is always good to see!**

**Please review and let me know what you all think because your opinions are incredibly important to me as a writer. It would also be much appreciated if you could tell anyone else you know who likes these kind of fanfics about 'Digimon Adventure: Inheritance' because the more people who read it, the merrier!**

**But for now, this is cavaner...signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of the Bugs

Hey guys, here are the families that I will be using in this fanfic, again:

**KAMIYA family - Tai (39), Sora (39), Daniel (15), Lucy (12)**

**ISHIDA family - Matt (39), Catherine (37), Naomi (15), Brandon (14)**

**KIDO family - Joe (40), Elizabeth (40), Maria (16)**

**TAKAISHI family - T.K. (36), Kari (36), Rebecca (11), Alexander (7)**

**WASHINGTON family - Mimi (38), Michael (38), Lily (14), Holly (7)**

**IZUMI family - Izzy (38), Jane (37), Katie (15), Devon (2)**

**ICHIJOUJI family - Ken (37), Yolei (37), Ryan (14), Amelia (5)**

**MOTOMIYA family - Davis (37), Anna (38), Nathan (15)**

**HIDO family - Cody (34), Caitlin (32), Connor (12)**

* * *

Also, now that all of the Digidestined and their partners have been revealed, I will put a list of them at the beginning of each chapter, along with the colour of their Digivice.

**Daniel and Coronamon ::: Orange D-Beacon**

**Lucy and Hyokomon ::: Red D-Beacon**

**Naomi and Lunamon ::: Violet D-Beacon**

**Brandon and Kamemon ::: Blue D-Beacon**

**Maria and Betamon ::: Green D-Beacon**

**Rebecca and ClearAgumon ::: Indigo D-Beacon**

**Lily and Elecmon ::: Yellow D-Beacon**

**Katie and FanBeemon ::: Gold D-Beacon**

**Ryan and Commandramon ::: Black D-Beacon**

**Nathan and Monodramon ::: Silver D-Beacon**

**Connor and Hagurumon ::: Brown D-Beacon**

Now...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Battle of the Bugs**

After ClearAgumon managed to digivolve to D'Arcmon and defeat Devimon in the Primary Village, all eleven of the new Digidestined returned to the village for the next couple of days to help repair the damage that Devimon, Ogremon and the Goblimon had caused.

They helped to rebuild, paint and clear up the rubble of the knocked down houses and buildings. They all worked alongside their partners to rebuild the home of the Digital World's babies.

Although Matt or any of the other adults did not join them, Gabumon helped out where he could. Despite the fact that the children were on their summer holidays, the parents had to keep on working to provide for their families.

After they had finished and all of the new Digidestined were happy and proud of their handiwork, they all returned to the Real World in order to take a break from their duties as Digidestined.

* * *

**(So later, at the Kamiya Residence…)**

Young Lucy Kamiya was lying on her bed in her own room, with her D-Beacon held above her face.

Her partner, Hyokomon, was looking at her through the device and the chick-Digimon and the girl were in deep conversation.

"I'm sooooo bored Hyokomon! Knowing there's another world out there to explore, I just can't lay here and do nothing."

Hyokomon sighed, "I'm sorry Lucy, but I just don't think it would be safe if we went to the Digital World alone."

"But I want to see more of your world Hyokomon. It's so amazing and different compared to this boring place."

Hyokomon frowned, "I don't know Lucy, in my opinion, this place is fascinating! Anyway, do you really think Daniel would be happy if we went there by ourselves?"

Lucy considered this for a moment before nodding, "Good point Hyokomon. He probably wouldn't like that. So, that means I'll just have to convince him to go with us."

Hyokomon paused before grinning, "Okay Lucy, that sounds like a plan. Let's go!"

Lucy smiled at her Digital friend before she then stuffed her Red D-Beacon in her pocket and clambered off of the bed.

She quickly searched the house for Daniel and found him in the kitchen, on the phone.

Both Tai and Sora Kamiya were out working, leaving the two kids home alone. Lucy ran up to her older brother and tugged on his arm.

Daniel tried to shrug the girl off as he whispered, "Hey, what are you doing Lucy?! I'm on the phone."

Before she could reply, Daniel said into the phone, "Oh, sorry about that Katie, Lucy's just trying to get my attention."

On the other end of the phone, Katie Izumi laughed, "Oh Daniel, stop being such a boy and answer your sister! I'll just wait on the other end..."

Daniel sighed, "Okay then Katie, bear with me." He placed the phone gently on the counter and turned to face his sister.

"Okay then Lucy, what's up?"

Lucy then gave her best 'puppydog' look in order to win Daniel over whilst she said, "Well, Hyokomon and I got to talking and we both really want to explore the Digital World some more. After all, we've been going to the Primary Village for the last couple of days and it might be nice to have a change of scenery."

Daniel scowled, "Absolutely not Lucy! There's no way I can just let you and Hyokomon wander off in the Digital World by yourselves. It's a dangerous place, we've all seen that already. It's my duty as your older brother to protect you, can't you understand that?"

Lucy nodded and grinned, "I understand, that's why I want you to come with us! That way, you won't worry."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Now that would be better sis, but I can't."

Lucy gasped, "You can't? Why not?!"

Daniel tried to calm the younger girl and he said, "Well Nathan, Brandon, Ryan, Connor and I are supposed to be playing some five-a-side soccer later."

"Really? Ah man, that's really annoying. I didn't even know Brandon and Ryan liked soccer."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think they do, but it's just a bit of male Digidestined bonding, I guess."

Lucy nodded and sighed before trudging back to her room with her shoulders slumped.

Daniel felt sorry as he watched her go. He didn't like to see his little sister sad, but he knew he had done the sensible thing, the mature thing. His dad would have been proud of his decision, he was sure of it.

Daniel then turned around and picked up the phone before holding it to his ear, "Sorry about that Katie, Lucy just wanted to..."

The girl on the other end of the phone interrupted the boy, "Don't worry about explaining it Daniel, I heard everything."

"Oh. Do you think I did the right thing then?"

Katie replied, "Yeah, I would have done the same if Devon asked me something like that when he's a bit older. However, I can tell you something that may make Lucy a little happier!"

Daniel frowned, "Um, I don't get it..."

Katie sighed, "You may be playing soccer with the guys, but I'm free! I'll take Lucy to the Digital World."

"Oh. Well, that's very kind of you Katie but..."

Katie quickly snapped, "But what Daniel?! You don't think I can look after your sister as well as you?"

Daniel blushed and luckily for him Katie obviously couldn't see it, "Oh, um, that's not what I meant. Sure then Katie, I trust you."

Katie laughed and said delightedly, "Great! Send her round immediately then, after all, FanBeemon and I wanted to explore more of the Digital World ourselves."

The phone line went dead instantly and Daniel put the phone back in its holder before sighing deeply.

He then shouted, "Lucy! I guess I've got something to tell you..."

* * *

**(A little later, outside the door of the Izumi Residence…)**

Lucy ran as quickly as her little legs could take her, in order to reach the front door of the relatively large house, on the outskirts of town, which belonged to Izzy and Jane Izumi.

The pair both worked as computer engineers for a top firm, and both were on high salaries, which allowed them to afford such luxury. Although this meant there were many benefits for the family, there was also a significant disadvantage.

With both parents working full time jobs, in the summer holidays, for the majority of the day, the kids were without their parents. However, on the day that Lucy Kamiya turned up to the Izumi household, Izzy Izumi had decided to work from home, whilst his wife had gone into the office, as she had some business to attend to that could only be completed at her own office.

In addition, in recent times, Izzy had put some extra money aside to pay for a nanny/house-maid, as Devon was obviously not yet old enough to stay by himself if Katie wanted to go out. The nanny's name was Hazel, and she was a polite woman in her mid-40's, who loved Devon and Katie like they were her own. Hazel came to the house on all weekdays, even when one of the parents decided to work from home, as they could always use the extra help around the house.

Hazel was well known to all of Izzy and Jane's friends, so it was no surprise to Lucy when after ringing the doorbell; it was the nanny who answered the door.

The older lady smiled upon seeing Lucy and then she said, "Hello Miss Kamiya, how can I help you today?"

Lucy smiled back sweetly as she replied, "Hey Hazel, I'm here to see Katie. Can I come in?"

Hazel nodded and gestured towards the house, "Of course you can dear. She should be in her room."

Lucy thanked the maid before running past her and into the house, before readjusting and sprinting up the main staircase towards Katie Izumi's bedroom.

Hazel giggled to herself as she watched the young girl bound up the staircase and she thought, _"I swear the kids these days have more energy than ever! Keeping up with them is turning out to be all the exercise I need to keep fit…"_

When she reached the familiar white door, Lucy knocked twice softly, before a voice from inside called, "Who is it?"

Lucy then said in reply, "It's me Katie. Hazel just let me in."

Instantly, the voice replied, "Okay then Lucy, come on in already!"

As Lucy immediately entered the older girl's bedroom, she was relatively surprised at how dark it was. The curtains were closed, and the only light present was emanating from a laptop that was sitting on the girl's wooden desk.

Although the majority of the room, with its mainly pink and cream colour scheme, was hard to see due to the lack of light, Lucy could in fact make out that there wasn't just one person in the room.

Sitting on the bed, which was just next to Katie's wooden desk, was Izzy Izumi. Father to Katie and Devon Izumi, and an old Digidestined member.

Looking at the pair always made Lucy giggle to herself, because although Katie's mother was clever (and they looked rather alike), Katie's personality was far more similar to that of her father's. She may not have been as anti-social as he was when he was younger, because most of his life was spent watching a computer screen, but she had still inherited his intuition and thirst for answers to all of life's questions, for sure.

Lucy then quickly greeted the pair, before asking Izzy why he wasn't at work, like Katie's mum.

Izzy replied, "Because I decided that it wasn't necessary for me to go into work today, and when Katie mentioned that the two of you were interested on going back to the Digital World, I just knew I had to tag along! After all, Matt was able to see Gabumon the other day, so it's only fair for me to see Tentomon once more, correct?"

Lucy smiled and nodded her head in response. Although her father had been divulging copious amounts of information on the Digital World to both her and her brother over the last few days, she too wanted to see the partners of her parents' generation of Digidestined. So, if that meant she got to see Izzy's partner Digimon, she sure wasn't going to complain!

It was then Katie's turn to look at the younger girl, when she then asked, "So what kept you Lucy? I thought you were going to come straight over after I got of the phone with Daniel?"

Lucy, clearly embarrassed, simply smiled and said, "Well, Daniel didn't let me come until he gave me a speech on 'the dangers of the Digital World' and how when I'm there, there's no time for 'messing around'..."

Katie rolled her eyes and snorted, "Honestly, Daniel's all worried for no reason. He really needs to stop being so protective."

Izzy laughed a little before interjecting, "Well actually, that sounds a lot similar to how protective Tai was of Kari when they first went to the Digital World, so he's simply doing his heritage proud Katie."

Katie sighed as she said simply, "Whatever Dad..."

There was a slight pause of silence, before just then, Lucy heard a rather low-pitched noise. She commented, "Am I the only one who can hear..."

But before she could finish, Katie said, "Buzzing? That'll be..."

But even she couldn't answer, as from her Gold D-Beacon, a voice cried out, "Me. Sorry about that, I'm just a little excited about getting back home."

Lucy smiled before then saying, "Oh, I forgot you were there FanBeemon! Don't worry though; we'll be off to the Digital World soon. Right guys?"

Both Izumi's nodded firmly at the young Kamiya girl question, before they all then stood up from their respective seats, and next, they crowded as close to the laptop as they possibly could.

Izzy then checked that his Digivice was resting carefully in his trouser pocket, before turning in the direction of his teenage daughter.

However, before he could speak, Lucy said, "Wait a second you guys! Won't Hazel get all worried if she finds the room empty whilst we're gone?"

Izzy smiled and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Lucy, it'll be fine. We won't be there long enough, for enough time to pass until Hazel comes up and checks on us! We'll be back safe and sound before she's even finished her morning's work."

These words seemed to work, as there was a considerable change around Lucy. She seemed much calmer now, so Izzy now said to his daughter, "Would you care to do the honours Katie?"

The girl grinned at her father and nodded whilst replying, "Gladly."

She then turned to her laptop, held out her Gold D-Beacon, and cried, "Digi-Port...open!"

Subsequently, the room was filled with pure white light from the computer screen, and almost instantly afterwards; the three humans disappeared entirely, along with the light itself.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Digital World...)**

It was a fairly successful landing for the three humans in the Digital World. It wasn't perfectly smooth, but no one had crushed anyone else, so Katie definitely took this as an improvement from the last time she had visited the Digital World.

As well as the three of them, after coming through the gateway, FanBeemon and Hyokomon had been released from the D-Beacons and they were now standing beside their partners.

Their surroundings were clearly those of a forest like area, with many trees and bushes surrounding the group. They were standing in some sort of a clearing, which apart from them, seemed to be empty.

As the two youngsters greeted their partners, as seeing them in person was a lot different to seeing them through the screen of their D-Beacon, Izzy sighed as he pulled out his old Digivice.

He studied it carefully, but it lay inactive in his hand. Until suddenly, it started to shake a little, and then from the corner of the screen, a blinking red dot appeared.

Izzy grinned as he tracked the dot, which was rather quickly moving from the corner of the screen, right into the middle.

Izzy then slowly looked up, but before long, he was lying flat on his back as a red, insect-like Digimon flew straight into him.

Hearing the collision, both Katie and Lucy gasped with surprise as both of their partners turned and readied themselves for battle.

However, instead of hearing a cry of surprise or of pain from Izzy, all they heard was hm laughing.

The man then said, in between the fits of laughter, "Oh my old friend, you haven't changed a bit!"

This then caused Lucy and Katie to look at each other, both of them rather bemused by what was happening.

The Digimon who was lying on Katie's father then replied, "The same can't be said about you Izzy! Who knew you'd turn out to be this tall?"

The pair laughed a little more before they stood up, brushed themselves down, and continued to catch up.

Before long, Katie was fed up of being clueless about who the strange Digimon was, so she marched up to her father, pulled on his shirt, and said, "Dad, who is this Digimon?"

Izzy turned to the girl and apologised, "Sorry about that dear, I guess I got carried away! Katie, this is my old partner Digimon, Tentomon. Tentomon, is this my daughter, Katie."

After this, the group spent some time introducing themselves and getting to know each other. Although she felt like she was intruding a little on a family fair, Lucy was interested to meet one of the original Digidestined's partners.

In particular, Tentomon talked to Izzy lot, as was expected because the pair hadn't seen each other for such a long time.

Katie explained her family life to the insect Digimon, including Izzy's wife Jane and his other child, Devon.

In addition to this, Tentomon spent a while with Katie's partner, FanBeemon. Although it wasn't clear what the two were discussing, and this lack of knowledge annoyed Katie once more, Izzy had a feeling that the pair were discussing humans, and their roles in protecting their respective humans.

It made Izzy laugh that the Digital being that he had once called his best friend, and who he had effectively seen grow up alongside him in their adventures on the Digital World, was now a role-model to the new partners of the Digidestined. In fact, Izzy felt as proud of Tentomon as he did of both his children. That was how close the pair had become during their time spent together.

Actually, that was how close all of the Digidestined had become to their partners. And that's why it had been so hard to be separated from them for such a long time.

So, after what seemed like an age had passed since the group had met up with Tentomon, Lucy asked a question, "Tentomon, where are we exactly?"

The bug Digimon then answered, "We are currently standing in the forest where your father first met his partner, and where Izzy met me. This area is known as Beetle Land, and as the name suggests, is home to many insect Digimon that live on File Island."

Katie nodded and added, "And that's why you're here."

Tentomon smiled and replied, "Precisely. I was scouting the area for any sign of the Royal Knights or their seemingly increasing influence, but my search has not produced anything interesting up to this point."

Izzy shook his head and said, "Despite hearing from both you and the kids Tentomon, I still don't understand these Royal Knights. Why have their motives changed from protecting the Digital World, to attempting to rule it? And how have they obtained the power to control other Digimon, like Devimon did with the Black Gears? At last the new Digivices have the power to break their control over other Digimon, otherwise this mess would be a lot more difficult to solve than it already is."

Tentomon nodded, "True, their behaviour is somewhat out of the ordinary. But at the moment, we must just deal with the information we have."

Izzy then said in reply to his partner's comment, "Agreed. But to find out more, we will need to speak to Gennai. Hopefully he can shed some light on this whole situation."

From his position in young Lucy's arms, Hyokomon then chirped up, "Well that's easier said than done Izzy. The Gennai of legend has not been heard from since your days in the Digital World."

FanBeemon then continued, "It is said that shortly after the Digital World was last saved, by you and your friends, Gennai left his secret mansion in the desert and went into hiding. If sources are to be believed, he is thought to have said that he will only return to help the Digidestined when his wisdom was truly needed once more."

Izzy sighed, "And is there a better time to appear than now?"

Tentomon laughed as he then said, "I think you forget what Gennai is like Izzy. I'm already sure he will be working behind the scenes and he will come forward to us when he feels it is best. Have you any reason to doubt Gennai up to now?"

Izzy smiled as he shook his head, "No Tentomon, you are right as ever. He never let us down, and I'm sure he will never let our children down."

Lucy then said brightly, "So if that's all sorted, and we can stop worrying about that for now, how about we start exploring this 'Beetle Land' place?"

Izzy grinned at the child's obvious excitement at discovering a new world, so he then said, "Of course Lucy, why don't you lead the way?"

Lucy beamed at the older man, and marched off into the forest, singing gleefully with Hyokomon, who she was still clutching tightly to her chest.

Katie and FanBeemon then chased after the younger girl, with her assurance to Daniel of Lucy's safety still fresh in her mind.

Tentomon and Izzy smiled at the sight of the youthful children and their still young Digimon. In comparison, the older pair walked after them, when in doing so, continued to chat about the state of the Digital World and how File Island had been affected by the Royal Knights.

But before long, their peaceful walk came to an abrupt end as they heard a scream from further into the forest.

The pair glanced at each and cried, "The kids!" before finally breaking into a run to catch up with the others.

But before they could reach the younger members of their group, the older pair saw the obvious reason for the scream. As a large red bug Digimon slowly rose up until it was just hovering above the tops of the trees, Tentomon looked to his friend and said, "Wonderful, a Kuwagamon. Guess that puts a stop to any peaceful proceedings."

Izzy nodded, "Indeed. Surely it's not the same one from all those years ago?"

Tentomon quickly replied, "I'm not sure Izzy, but this isn't the time to think about a question like that. Let's get to the kids!"

"Right." Izzy answered definitively, before the pair sprinted in the direction of Kuwagamon.

When they arrived at the small clearing where he stood, the other four were, as Izzy had suspected, standing near the huge bug Digimon. They had backed away from it, but were trapped against a tree.

Hyokomon was now on the ground, waving its tiny sword to try and scare off the huge but hostile Digimon. In addition to this, FanBeemon was hovering just in front of the kids and was gesticulating with its stinger, whilst telling the Kuwagamon to back off.

However, it didn't look like the Kuwagamon would listen to reason, and with its pincers getting dangerously close to the kids, Tentomon cried, "Super Shocker!" as it fired static electricity from its wings.

The attack hit the ground where Kuwagamon stood and made him take a step back as a result.

Katie sighed as the pair then ran to them, and she said, "Dad, Tentomon, I'm so glad you're here! I thought that bug was going to squash us for sure."

Izzy smiled and said, "Don't worry dear, you're safe now."

Lucy then said apologetically, "I'm sorry Izzy, I thought the forest was safe but I guess my singing must have attracted the attention of that big bug."

"Kuwagamon." Hyokomon added, augmenting the children's knowledge of the Digital World.

Tentomon then buzzed, "Uh, I'm sorry to put a negative spin on things, but we're not actually safe just yet! Kuwagamon's still here and he looks mad."

The group then all faced forward to look at Kuwagamon who looked like he was just about to take another swipe with his dangerous pincers.

However, FanBeemon the floated forward and said, "Okay, well I've had just about enough of this guy. Today was supposed to be a nice day in the Digital World, and if he can't mind his own business, I'll just have to put him in his place."

Whilst both Lucy and Katie were a little shocked by this, Izzy simply grinned and murmured, "That's one feisty little Rookie."

Katie then asked, "What are you on about FanBeemon? Maybe it would be better if we left this to Dad and Tentomon."

However, much to her surprise, Izzy shook his head and placed a supportive hand on his daughter's shoulder, "No Katie, it's not up to either Tentomon or I to protect you now. If you are one of the new Digidestined, you have to start fighting your own battles, otherwise what chance does the Digital World have? Do you understand?"

Katie was shell-shocked upon hearing this. Her father had never been that blunt with her before. Up to then, she had lived a fairly sheltered life, but, if her father then had the faith that she could survive without the protection of her parents, she definitely wasn't going to disappoint him.

After reassuring nods from Tentomon, Hyokomon and Lucy, Katie smiled before walking forward to join FanBeemon in staring down the Champion level Digimon.

She then muttered, "I'm sorry for that FanBeemon, I was just scared. But with you by my side, and with the support of both my friends and my family, I know that we can defeat anyone that stands in our way."

Her partner then threw a smile her way, but before FanBeemon could say something to the teenage girl, the pair became distracted when a bright light started to shine from the screen of Katie's Gold D-Beacon.

Katie laughed a little and then asked assuredly, "Ready to show Kuwagamon that he's not the only big bug around here FanBeemon?"

"I couldn't be more ready Katie." the Digimon answered honestly before charging at the large red bug.

As he flew at the angry Champion, the light from the Digivice caught up with him and enveloped him. FanBeemon then cried, "FANBEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…WASPMON!" before its new form, enlarged by the digivolution, crashed into Kuwagamon, sending it reeling into a few distant trees.

After this, the group now got a clear look at FanBeemon's Champion form.

As Waspmon, he was much bigger and more machine-orientated now. His shape was very similar to that of a wasp, and his body was coloured with gold and black stripes with various red spikes scattered on its main body. Waspmon's main weapon was clearly a stinger-shaped laser cannon that was mounted at its bottom. It had antennae, propellers on its shoulders and stabilizers on its back.

Katie cheered after seeing this and then shouted happily, "Wow, FanBeemon is Waspmon now. Go get him Waspmon, we can't let him get away with nearly hurting Lucy. After all, I could never let Daniel be right."

Waspmon buzzed in agreement as he said, "Of course Katie." before watching as Kuwagamon slowly flew upwards, high into the sky, after clearing the debris of broken trees from its body.

Waspmon followed it skyward, and for its large size, it was clear that Waspmon was surprisingly quick and agile.

Whilst Kuwagamon just hovered there, Waspmon began his attack. He circled the enemy Digimon and cried, "Turbo Stinger" as he fired a rapid-fire barrage of shots from its laser cannon.

However, the attack didn't seem to do any meaningful damage, as Kuwagamon didn't flinch. Then, as Waspmon hovered on the spot momentarily as it reassessed its battle-plan, Kuwagamon said, "Power Guillotine" before dashing at Katie's partner whilst thrashing its pincers menacingly.

Waspmon was just alert enough though, as he barrel-rolled to the side and successfully avoided the attack, but he was clearly worried by the dangerous bug Digimon.

On the ground, Tentomon sighed and said, "That burst attack of Waspmon's doesn't seem to be strong enough to penetrate Kuwagamon's hard body."

Izzy then added, "Katie, Waspmon needs to concentrate his fire if he's going to defeat Kuwagamon."

Katie nodded and replied, "Got it," before shouting upwards, "Waspmon, don't give up yet! You're wasting your time with quick attacks. Charging your laser might break through his defences."

Waspmon acknowledged this comment as he replied, "Good idea Katie, let me give it a try."

He then braced himself as Kuwagamon was turning around from its first attack and was heading straight back at him.

Waspmon then did as the others had suggested, and began to charge his laser cannon. However, this took a fairly long time, unlike his first attack, so as it charged, Kuwagamon was getting dangerously close.

By the time it was ready for use, Kuwagamon was practically upon him. So, Waspmon cleverly waited for the last second, until he just pulled up slightly, positioning himself above the onrushing Kuwagamon in the mean time.

Then, the newly Digivolved Champion level Digimon roared, "Bear Buster!" as he unleashed a powerfully charged laser beam directly downwards and into the fairly exposed back of Kuwagamon.

This clearly did the trick as Kuwagamon was instantly forced all the way down to the ground in a flash, where he then crashed heavily into more trees, narrowly avoiding the rest of the group in the process.

Carrying out a feeling she had, Katie didn't hesitate in grabbing her D-Beacon firmly and marching over quickly to the incapacitated Kuwagamon.

She held it up in the direction of the hostile Digimon and cried, "DigiCleanse!" which caused various streaks of black light to leave the red bug and be replace with white light from the Digivice. After this had finished, Kuwagamon shimmered a golden colour briefly, before it faded and then the Digimon sat up, as it seemed to come to its senses.

Waspmon returned to the ground, and specifically to Katie's side, where it then de-digivolved into FanBeemon, before the rest of the group joined them.

Whilst observing this, Izzy murmured under his breath, "So that's a DigiCleanse? Prodigious."

The Digidestined then had a brief conversation with the previously hostile Kuwagamon, who frustratingly, had very little memory of anything that had happened.

So, after eventually giving up on discovering any important details, Kuwagamon apologised for the trouble it had caused to the Digidestined, before flying off to another part of Beetle Land.

Izzy sighed when the Champion had left, before saying, "Well we may not know much, but at least we know that the Royal Knights are influencing this section of File Island as well."

He then turned to the kids and said, "So, would you like to go home, or continue to explore guys?"

The two girls easily decided that they wanted to stay in the Digital World for a little longer at least. Their reason was simple. After seeing an example of the Royal Knight's mischievous behaviour in Beetle Land, the two girls felt obliged to scout the area a little more and see if there were any other innocent Digimon who had been corrupted by the Knights.

Izzy smiled after hearing this information, before thinking to himself, _"Wow, the kids really are starting to take responsibility for the Digital World's safety. Even Katie. And if that's the case, I'm not going to be the one who stops them from fulfilling their destiny."_

So, after seeing another of the new generation of Digidestined help their partner to reach the level of Champion, the group ventured further into Beetle Land, in the hope of successfully finding more evil to flush out on File Island, before their day in the Digital World was over.

* * *

******Hey guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. A bit of fighting in that chapter, and another Digivolution (which is always cool to see, in my humble opinion)! Also, I got to write about one of my favourite characters in Digimon Adventure, Izzy, which is always fun! The thought of Izzy as a dad always intrigued me, so as the story develops, I look forward to developing that relationship he has with Katie as well.**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I've been a bit busy recently. However, I will continue to work away and I hope to have the second part of Izzy, Tentomon, Lucy, Hyokomon, Katie and FanBeemon's little adventure together written and uploaded in the not so distant future! **

**Now, I implore you guys to please review this story, or at least PM me your thoughts! Any praise/criticism you have is great for me! Without, I can't improve my story/story-writing and I can't also give you guys more of what you are enjoying. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you all really soon,**

**But for now, this is cavaner...signing out!**


End file.
